A verdadeira família de Ben Tennyson
by socram1
Summary: Ben Tennyso foi banido de seu universo por usar os poderes do aliem X para parar um grande mal de destruir todo o multivetor. Sozinho e com poucos recursos Ben acaba em um novo com novos heróis e acaba descobrindo um segredo antigo sobre si mesmo e sua família.
1. Chapter 1

**Quero agradecer a meu amigo** **Strike-Lord** **que me inspirou a escrever esta história.**

 **Eu não possuo os direitos Bem 10**

 **Nessa história se passa cinco messes depois fim da série** **Omniverse** **.**

Shayera estava andando sozinha pelos corredores da torre de vigia, lagrimas caiam de seus olhos, mesmo depois de tudo que ela tinha feito, traído toda sua espécie pelos seus amigos da liga, trocando seu marido por outro, ariscado a sua vida e a de seu povo para que a terra pudesse sobreviver, ela não havia nem sequer derramado uma única lagrima, mas esse foi o dia que ela quebrou.

Mais cedo naquele dia Shayera havia recebido uma mensagem de Thanagar de Kyle, uma velha amiga do antigo grupo de espiões Thanagarianos, a mensagem dizendo que os Gordonianos haviam em fim sido derrotados e seu mundo natal destruído por completo, depois que Hro Talek havia dado sua vida para impedir o ataque em massa da força gordoniana contra Thanagar, um pequeno grupo de batedores Thanagarianos haviam sido escolhidos para infiltrar e coletar informações do inimigo para o movimento das forças Thanagarianas.

Infelizmente não houve nada para relatar, pois quando chegaram ao espaço Gordoniano tudo que encontram foram ruinas, toda a gigantesca armado Gordoniana que protegia seu mundo estava em ruinas, o que havia sobrado de seu mundo era quase nada, nenhum sobrevivente foi encontrado somente destroços das naves.

Quando Shayera recebeu a mensagem ela não pode deixar de sorrir, ela odiava os Gordonianos, eles haviam tomado algo dela, algo que não poderia ser substituído, hoje, fariam dezesseis anos eles haviam levado deu filho para longe dela.

Apesar de anos já terrem se passado as lembranças daquele dia ainda brilhavam como fogo na mente de Shayera.

Shayera estava deitada na cama do hospital se recuperando da gravidez, em seus braços estava uma pequena criança olhos verdes e cabelo castanho embrulhada em um cobertor vermelho dormindo tranquilamente, ele tinha herdado o cabelo de seu pai e os olhos de sua mãe, aquele era seu pequeno Hero.

Shayera se preocupava, pois Tanagar estava se tornando um lugar perigoso para se viver, desde a guerra com os Gordanianos tinha começado seu mundo não era mais o mesmo, cada cidadão havia agora comparecido ao exército para ajudar na guerra como podia, Shayera temia pelo destino de seu filho ela e seu marido tinham visto em primeira mão os horrores da guerra e o que isso estava fazendo com seu mundo.

Mais com seu filho dormindo tão tranquilamente em seus braços, parecendo que nada poderia acorda-lo, Shayera não podia parar e pensar que ainda restava esperança para Tanagar e que essa guerra enfim chegara ao fim.

Seus pensamentos não duraram muito quando de repente uma enorme explosão cortou a energia de todo o hospital, fazendo seu filho acordar chorando em seus braços.

Uma enfermeira veio correndo gritando para todos evacuarem e irem direto para zona de segurança da cidade, se ao menos Shayera tivesse ouvido a enfermeira deixado o hospital, se ela ao menos não tivesse sido tão cabeça dura, não tivesse ido correndo direto para batalha, se ao menos ela tivesse confiado seu filho a uma estranha em quanto ela ia cobrir a evacuação do hospital, quem sabe ela ainda teria seu pequeno Hero com ela.

Shayera era uma mulher forte e valente, se perguntasse a qualquer membro da liga, se Shayera temia alguma coisa eles provavelmente diriam que não, mais eles estavam errados, havia somente uma única coisa que ela temia algo escondido em seus pensamentos mais profundos, algo que ela tinha guardado no centro mais profundo de seu ser para nunca mais olhar, era a lembrança do fim da que dia.

As forças Gordanianas haviam se retirado, Tanagar estava segura mais uma vez, Shayera voava o mais rápido que podia para o abrigo de civis, a batalha poderia ter acabado, mais para ela a única coisa que lhe interessava era agora encontrar seu filho e tê-lo de volta em seus brações em segurança novamente.

Foi então que ela viu, milhares de corpo espalhados pelo chão, plumas, braços, pernas e outras partes de corpo estavam espalhados pelo chão, às portas do abrigo dos civis escancaradas e quebradas como se tivessem explodido de dentro para fora.

Os prontos socorros e as forças policiais Tanagarianos chegaram logo, tentando salvar aqueles que ainda estavam vivos, foi então que ela viu deitada bem em sua frente respirando com dificuldade com os braços quebrados uma das assas estava arrancada, era mesma enfermeira a quem ela havia entregado seu filho.

Shayera correu em direção a enfermeira somente com uma coisa em sua cabeça, onde estava se filho.

Paramédico: afaste-se senhora temos que leva-la ao hospital com urgência.

Shayera: vocês não entendem, eu preciso saber.

Paramédico: você pode falar com ela depois, no momento ela precisa de sérios cuidados médicos.

Shayera: eu sou esposa do general Hyro Talek e exijo saber o que aconteceu.

O policial pareceu surpreso com a revelação, afinal o que a esposa de um general estava fazendo lá, afim Hyro Talek era um dos mais famosos generais Tanagarianos sendo conhecido principalmente pelo seu temperamento.

O Policial simplesmente suspirou e começou a falar: Os Gordonianos tinham um espião entre o grupo de civis, parece que ele abriu um buraco de minhoca de dentro abrigo, assim permitindo assim que forças Gordonianas capturassem os civis, o ataque todo não passou de uma distração, se não fosse pelos guardas que tínhamos eles teriam levado todos.

Shayer simplesmente não conseguiu entender o que o homem tinham lhe dito, para ela seu mundo simplesmente tinha desabado.

Voz: Shayer, Shayera,Shayer...

De repente o campo de batalha desapareceu, ela estava mais uma parada em frente ao corredor da liga.

Voz: você estava pensando nele!

Shayera simplesmente se virou para dar de cara com um homem alto de pele escura, careca, bem construído, com uma barba preta entorno do rosto, seu uniforme, era a maior parte preta somente suas botas e seus braceletes eram verdes e em seu peito estava estampado o símbolo (lanternas verdes) esse homem era John Stewart seu namorado.

Shayera: Sim, mesmo depois de todos esses anos eu ainda tinha esperava encontra-lo vivo, eu sei que parece loucura mais, eu não sei, alguma coisa me dizia que ele ainda estava vivo, em algum lugar só esperando para ser encontrado.

Shayera havia contado para John sobre seu filho, logo depois do fim da invasão Tanagariana, quando ela lhe contou toda história, de como ela tinha perdido seu filho, de como os Gordanianos o haviam levado, do pacto de sangue que ela tinha feito com seu marido jurando destruir toda a raça Gordoniana, ela esperava que ele terminasse com ela despois disso, mais em vez disso John simplesmente a abraçou e lhe disse que a amava.

Desde aquele dia Shayera se animava quando estava perto de John, ele sempre conseguia animá-la, até mesmo quando ela foi julgada como traidora pela liga ele ficou do lado dela, mais dessa vez ele parecia diferente como se estivesse com um grande peso sobre seus ombros.

John: Os lanternas verdes estão atualmente pesquisando o resto do planeta dos Gordonianos.

Shayera: avise-me quando descobrir quem foi, devo lhe agradecer, por destruir aqueles monstros.

Aquilo assustou John um pouco, mais ele não poderia culpa-la, afinal ela tinha perdido muito para os Gordanianos, o que tonavam as coisas mais difíceis para o que ele tinha que falar, John sabia o quanto Shayera amava seu filho.

John: (suspiro) os guardiões não sabem o que aconteceu, a única pista que temos é uma assinatura de uma estranha energia desconhecida, mais não é sobre isso que vim falar com você.

Shayera: o que foi então?

John: em quanto os lanternas estavam vasculhando o que sobrou dos destroços da armada Gordaniana, seu computadores estavam danificados mais conseguimos conserta-los, algumas partes ainda são confusas, mais encontramos informações sobre Hero.

Shayera simplesmente pulo sobre John praticamente gritando para ele falar o que tinha descoberto.

Shayera: O que descobriu!

John depois de colar Shayera no chão: Nos, descobrimos que os Gordanianos estavam planejando ampliar seu império para além das fronteiras do próprio universo, eles usaram como cobaias prisioneiros Thanagarianos.

Shayera simplesmente havia ficado muda com aquela declaração: eles não...

John: Sim, Shayera o que vou lhe mostrar mais ninguém, além dos membros fundadores da liga, pode saber disso.

Shayer segurava John pelos ombros e olhou bem no fundo de seus olhos: mostre-me.

John simplesmente criou uma esfera com seu anel que passava um vídeo, nele se via um Gordaniano usando um grande par de óculos preto vestindo um jaleco branco de laboratório e em suas mãos um pequeno bebê Tanagariano e em suas costas, um enorme círculo negro, sustentado por seis hastes que eram ligadas a reatores na borda do círculo.

Nessa hora outro Gordoniano de pele verde armadura cinza da cabelo aos pés carregando um enorme machado de combate nas costas.

Dr: bom vê-lo general, como pode ver o espécime está pronto para o experimento.

General: ótimo, se seu experimento der certo Dr. Garanto que senhor será reconhecido por todo império Gordaniano.

Dr: Começar o experimento.

Imediatamente o portal começou a brilhar com uma energia branca e em seu meio começou a surgir um pequeno vórtice azul, que foi se expandindo até preencher completamente o circulo.

Dr: Preparem a cobaia.

O pequeno Tanagariano foi entregue ao general que colocou um pequeno colar preto com um botão vermelho no centro no pescoço da criança.

O pequeno bebê começou chorar nos grandes braços do general Gordaniano, enquanto ele se aproximava cada, vês mais próximo do portal.

Shayera queria entrar na imagem e resgatar seu filho das mãos do brutamonte, ela praticamente quando o general jogou seu filho para dentro do portal.

Dr: foi um sucesso senhor, o espécime sobreviveu ao transporte.

General: Ótimo doutor traga-o de volta antes que algo...

Mais o general nunca conseguiu terminar a frase, nesse momento o vórtice começou a sugar tudo que estava em sua frente, ha maquina começou a soltar fagulhas e raios, de repente à sala foi preenchida com uma enorme explosão, e o vídeo tinha acabado.

Shayera se sentia como se sua vida tivesse acabado, como se seu mundo tivesse desmoronado bem diante de seus olhos, ela simplesmente precisava de um tempo para digerir o que tinha acabado de receber.

John: Shayera você vai ficar bem.

Shayera: vou, mais vou precisar de um tempo.

Com essas palavras Shayera foi até seu quarto, onde chorou até pegar no sono.

Bellwood é o maior centro turístico de todo a via láctea, não por suas atrações, nem muito menos por sua arquitetura, mais porque essa cidade é a residência de maior herói de todo o universo o famoso a adolescente de 15 anos conhecido como Ben 10.

Normalmente esse seria um dia todos em Bellwood estariam comemorando, dez de que Ben derrotou a invasão inkursiana, seu aniversario tinha sido declarado como feriado nacional, aliens de todo o cosmo tinham vindo para comemorar e ouvir as histórias de grandes feitos do herói conhecido como Ben 10, quem sabe até mesmo vê-lo.

A cidade estava toda arrumada faixas verdes, brancas e pretas pendiam em toda a cidade, barracas vendendo doces e comidas de todo o universo se espalhavam por toda acidade, todos viam para comemorar o feriado, tanto aliens quanto humanos, dividiam as ruas naquela tarde, andavam pacificamente simples mente para comemorar o nascimento do maior herói do universo.

Mais nem todos estavam na cidade, do alto da montanha, no deserto próximo a bellwood estava um jovem de cabelos castanhos de olhos verdes, vestindo camiseta preta com uma jaqueta verde com o logotipo de 10 ao lado, usando calça jeans e tênis preto em branco e em seu pulso estava um relógio branco com um símbolo de uma ampulheta verde no meio, este jovem era ninguém menos que Benjamim Kirby Tennyson (Ben 10).

Ben simplesmente não podia acreditar que ele estava deixando tudo, sua família, seus amigos, sua cidade, tudo aquilo que ele tinha lutado tanto para proteger e agora, teria que deixar para sempre.

Ben simplesmente olhava para cidade e pensava: _se ela sobreviveria depois que ele partisse_. Até ouvir uma estranha voz.

Voz: já está pronto para ir!

Ben: é bom velo de novo Paradoxo

Parado lá bem atrás Ben estava um homem de mais ou menos quarenta anos de cabelos pretos já começando a ficar cinza, ele vestindo um jaleco branco de laboratório, usava um óculos verde pendurando no pescoço, sua mão direita havia sido substituída por uma prótese mecânica com um grande relógio no centro.

Sempre que Prof. paradoxo se apresenta ,ele estava com um sorriso caloroso no rosto e um ar alegria e de mistério, afinal ele era um viajante do tempo e sempre sabia mais do que todos, mais dessa vez paradoxo não mostrava o sorriso e em seu lugar estava uma cara pesada, um rosto de tristeza e culpa como se enfim o tempo lhe o tivesse alcançado.

Ben: onde estão Gwen, Kevin e Rook, achei que eles queriam se despedir!

Paradoxo: eles estão esperando por você na fronteira do universo, Ben eu só quero que saiba que sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, eu realmente não queria que isso acabasse assim.

Ben: Esta tudo bem professor, eu fiz a minha escolha e não vou muda-la.

Ben parecia calmo por fora como se não ligasse para o que estava acontecendo, mais por dentro parecia que sua vida tinha realmente tinha acabado.

Ben: vamos.

Um portal abriu bem atrás de Paradoxo, Bem olhou mais uma vez Bellwood, sabendo que aquela seria a ultima vez que a havia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Ben e o banimento

A fronteira do universo na verdade um rasgo no continho espaço tempo, onde nada existia e onde um novo universo podia ser criado, em si uma tela embranca onde nada existia, pode-se disser que era bem o que Ben Tennyson esperava.

Kevin, Rook, Vo Max e sua prima Gwem estavam lá esperando por Bem, em quanto ele atravessava o portal com paradoxo logos atrás.

Gwen vestida como sempre a velha camiseta azul com o símbolo de uma cabeça de gato na frente, saia xadrez, e óculos azuis com cabelo curto, se alguém a visse agora diria que ela estaria perfeitamente bem, mais olhando mais de perto podia se ver que ela estava contendo-se para segurar as lagrimas pelo seu primo, depois de tudo que eles haviam passado mesmo Ben não sendo seu primo real, ele era como um irmão para ela, mesmo com infantilidade, com as constantes briga grande e ego que Ben tinha, ele era como um irmão para ela.

Kevin também não estava diferente de quando Ben foi banido pelos alfas celestiais, ele se culpava por não ter feito nada para impedi-lo, nas ultimas semanas ele e Rook tinham trabalhado incansavelmente com as maiores mentes do universo para melhorar e aprimorar o carro de Ben fazendo virtualmente indestrutível, como consequência seus olhos mostravam olheiras enormes pelas horas perdidas de sono na oficina o longo cabelo de Kevin agora estava todo seboso e gordurento, sua camiseta e calças jeans estavam cheia de manchas de óleo mais em seu rosto estava expondo o maior dos sorrisos, " _Ben podia estar sendo banido para outro universo, mais ele não iria para lá de mão vazias_ ".

Vô Max também não estava nada bem, na ultima semana ele praticamente parou de comer, quase não dormia passava todo tempo pensando em Ben e o que podia fazer para ajuda-lo, isso acabou afetando sua aparência, agora Max tinha grandes olheiras nos olhos, seu cabelo branco geralmente arrumado e penteado mostrando o símbolo de poder e autoridade como chefe da ordem dos encanadores, tinha ser transformado numa verdadeira bagunça só, ele estava realmente mais magro, tanto que a velha camiseta havaiana com estampa florida agora parecia uma camisola.

Sobre o ombro de Max estava uma pequena criatura de pele cinza com grandes olhos verdes, vestindo apenas uma túnica verde e preta ele não parecia ter mais de cinco centímetros, aquele era Azmuth ser mais inteligente de cinco galáxias.

Por fora Azmuth não tinha emoções, parecia à figura perfeita de um velho pensador, que refletia sobre a existência do universo e como poderia melhora-lo, mais por dentro ele estava quebrado, apesar de muitos acharem Azmuth só preocupava com Ben como portador de seu maior invento, mais a verdade é que ele realmente gostava do garoto.

Azmuth ainda se lembrava do dia em que ele havia encontrado Ben pela primeira vez.

 _Azmuth estava dando os últimos acertos no protótipo do omnitrix (unitrix), o laboratório de Azmuth cheios de maquinas estranhas, que muitos de sua própria raça desconheciam, ele era o primeiro pensador um dos seres mais inteligentes do próprio universo, não importava para onde olhasse quando de repente uma enorme fenda Interdimensional se abriu bem ao lado de Azmuth e um alarme foi soado._

 _Milhares de soldado Galvanianos* chegaram, em prontidão, prontos para defender o primeiro pensador._

 _Os soldados vestiam armaduras verdes tecnológicas que cobriam toda a sua pele cinza deixando somente espaço para grandes olhos anfíbios, portavam também pequenas armas a lazer que apesar do tamanho tinham um efeito devastador contra qualquer inimigo._

 _Um enorme pacote saiu pela fenda, antes dela colapsar e desaparecer de maneira tão rápida e estranha como apareceu._

 _Um pequeno choro começou a sair do pacote, imediatamente os Galvanianos ativaram os dispositivos anti-gravitacionais, levando o embrulho para analise._

 _Azmuth voltou ao seu trabalho como se nada tivesse acontecido, torcendo para nada mais incomoda-lo de novo. (pena seus desejos não foram ouvidas)._

 _1 hora depois._

 _Azmuth estava quase terminando o protótipo do ominitrix, quando um guarda entrou correndo dizendo que precisavam deles urgente na sala exames._

 _Azmuth: a menos que o próprio destino do universo esteja em jogo, para vim me incomodar._

 _Guarda: primeiro pensador perdoe-me pela intromissão, mais o embrulho era na verdade uma criatura viva._

 _Azmuth suspirou enquanto se levantava para seguir o guarda até a sala de exames, ele podia ser uma das maiores mentes do universo, disser que ele pelo menos não estava interessado no estranho fenômeno e oque ele tinha trazido, era simplesmente afirmar que a força Omini não existia._

 _A sala de exames era um lugar Azmuth poucas vesses visitava, geralmente estava cheia de Galvanianos correndo de um lado para outro vestindo roupas brancas trabalhando em alguma e coisa para melhorar a raça Galvaniana era um pesadelo para Azmuth._

 _Para seu espanto dessa vez foi diferente, dessa vez em vez de uma algazarra médicos correndo de lado para outro preocupados com seus próprios projetos, dessa vez estavam todos reunidos, concentrados atrás de telas holográficas olhando para filhote humano envolvido em uma manta branca, suspenso pelo aparelho ante, gravidade da câmara de cura._

 _Azmuth:_ ** _O que significa isso! , vocês me tiram do meu maior projeto para ver um filhote de terráqueo._**

 _Voz: isso não é um filhote de terráqueo._

 _Disse um Galvaniano pele cinza quase branca que se misturava com sua túnica, com um grande medalhão com uma pedra azul sobre o peito._

 _Azmuth reconheceu imediatamente aquele amuleto Era o olho de Oniam um símbolo usado pelos maiores médicos Galvam, dez do inicio de sua civilização._

 _Apesar da maior parte do tratamento medico ser feito por maquinas hoje em dia, Oniam ainda representava uma influencia na comunidade Galvaniana._

 _Azmuth: e o que fez você chegar a essa conclusão?_

 _Oniam: o teste que fizemos nele mostra, que seu DNA é muito parecido com os humanos mais ao mesmo tempo muito diferente, além disso, pelo simples fato dele ter saído de uma fenda interdimensional._

 _Azemuth: o que faz pensar que as mutações, não possam ter sido causadas pelo deslocamento da fenda, que por igual não seja apenas mais um novo meio de tele transporte._

 _Oniam: podemos muitas vezes discordar em diversos assuntos meu caro Azmuth, mais você acha mesmo que os terráqueos já teriam a capacidade de desenvolver um aparelho de tele transporte._

 _Nessa hora uma voz soou por toda a base médica._

 _Voz: entrada de magistrado Magistrado Hulka e Magistrado Tennyson entrando na base._

 _Duas figuras humanoides passaram pela entrada da base médica, a pesar da diferença de tamanho ambos usavam as mesmas armaduras brancas com detalhes pretos e um grande símbolo vermelho no peito somente com a cabeça de a vista._

 _O primeiro Humanoide não tinha cabelo, sua pele era vermelha e seus olhos eram amarelos com orbes pretos, seu parceiro lhe batia na altura do peito. Esse era o Magistrado Hulka._

 _O seguram batia no ombro do primeiro, era obviamente humano com a pele rosada e cabelo castanho começando a ficar branco, seus olhos mostravam, uma profundeza estranha come se ele tivesse visto mais coisas do que devia. Esse era o Magistrado Tennyson._

 _Hulka: o que esta havendo? Recebemos um chamado localização de um de criança humana._

 _Por um minuto Oniam ficou, extasiado como principal chefe da medicina, as oportunidades de conhecer novas espécies de seres eram quase inexistentes._

 _Azemuth vendo a reação de seu colega aproveitou para ser o primeiro a falar._

 _Azemuth: vejam bem meus caros encanadores, essa criança acabou surgindo de um portal, que acredito ser na verdade um tele transportador que deve ter acabado com as coordenadas erradas, pois ele surgiu em meu laboratório, já fizemos os testes de D.N. A, e como se pode ver ele é obviamente humana._

 _Vendo o que Azmuth estava fazendo Oniam rapidamente se recuperou de seu choque e se pôs a intervir._

 _Oniam: ele não é humano._

 _Max: como assim? Ele me parece bem humano para mim._

 _Oniam: os testes de DNA indicaram que ele é somente 85% humano os outros 25%, ainda não sabemos._

 _Azemuth estava preste acrescentar que aquela mudança não passava de um erro devido de vido ao tele porte e que se ajustaria normalmente._

 _Mais Hulka foi mais rápido do que ele._

 _Hulka: isso não seria um problema devido ao uso do tele transporte incorretamente._

 _Azemuth: é bom ver que nem todos os encanadores se esquecerão de usar o cérebro._

 _Oniam: mais se isso fosse verdade porque usariam uma criança como cobaia, não seria mais fácil mandar um soldado treinado._

 _Azemuth: (com um sorriso de presunção no rosto) Então você admite que ele é humano._

 _Oniam: não Azemuth, só acho que eles não usariam de cobaia uma criança indefesa com menos de um ano de idade._

 _Nessa hora Max Tennyson que estava estudando a criança flutuando na câmara de analise, deu um pequeno suspiro._

 _Max: queria discordar com você Oniam mais, já vivi muito e percebi os horrores que acontecem durante em tempos de necessidade._

 _Oniam surpreso com aquela declaração, ele conhecia Max Tennyson pelas lendas, aquele homem tinha lutado em mais guerras dentro e fora de seu mundo do que a maioria dos veteranos encanadores, ele realmente merecia respeito._

 _Max: vou ter que levar a criança comigo e me certificar que ele seja cuidado de perto pelos encanadores, somente no caso de Azmuth estar errado._

 _Azmuth estava irritado não só por ter perdido tempo demais de seu precioso tempo para uma questão relativamente insignificante mais em si por sido insultado por uma forma insignificante que mal compreendi a física quântica e se achava no direito de disser que ele estava erado, mais ao mesmo tempo feliz por essa discussão inútil ter acabado._

 _Oniam: eu vou preparar a criança para o transporte._

 _E assim como foi dito, assim foi feito em menos de meia hora a criança estava embrulhado em pano verde, dormindo confortavelmente nos braços do magistrado Tennyson em quanto estavam de partida._

 _De seu Laboratório Azmuth observava aquilo com interesse, Oniam não iria desistir assim tão fácil da criança, então por que ele fez?_

 _Oniam: olá Azmuth, admirando avista!_

 _Parado bem atrás dele ao lado da plataforma de observação estava Oniam com um sorrindo enigmático estampado em seu rosto._

 _Azmuth simplesmente deu os ombros e começou a caminhar para dentro de seu laboratório, de volta a suas maquinas e criações._

 _Azmuth: não tenho tempo para essas bobagens de sentimentalismo._

 _Oniam: você estava pensando o porquê eu abandonei a criança assim, de forma tão rápido, tendo certeza absoluta de que ele não é humano._

 _Azmuth parou no meio do caminho e começou a suspirar pesadamente, nesse momento Azmuth tinha reunido todas as suas forças, tentando se lembrar de todas as lendas que seu pai, lhe tinha contado sobre aqueles que portão o amuleto de Oniam, foi necessário toda sua força mental para convencê-lo de que aquilo não passava apenas de uma enorme coincidência._

 _Azmuth: você simplesmente viu que eu estava certo._

 _Oniam: (risos) não Azmuth, eu deixei a criança ser levado somente porque sei que os encanadores cuidarão dele até mudanças começarem._

 _Azmuth: não haverá mudanças Oniam._

 _Oniam: você ainda é muito jovem Azmuth quando for tão velho quanto eu verá que nada é o que parece nesse universo._

 _Azmuth simplesmente deu os ombros e seguiu em frente, não ligando para palavras do velho Oniam._

 _Cinco anos se passaram deis daquele dia, Oniam havia morrido devido a sua idade prolongada, agora seu amuleto estava sem nenhum pretendente._

 _Nesse momento um grande grupo de galvanianos carregava o corpo inerte de Oniam sobre uma pilha de madeira verde, prontos para começar o ritual de cremação, as pessoas saiam às portas vestidas de negro se dirigindo para praça principal onde um sacerdote do entoava o cântico em homenagem a morte de Oniam._

 _O corpo de Oniam agora sendo consumido pelas chamas do fogo, os galvanianos abaixam suas cabeças e começam a orar para os antigos deuses, até mesmo aqueles que não acreditavam começaram a orar._

 _Do alto se laboratório Azmuth assistia tudo com nojo, o cântico, o rito, o fogo consumindo o corto de Oniam até virar cinzas, tudo aquilo não passava de perda de tempo, um celebração inútil em homenagem a deuses que nem sequer existiam, que tolos sem mente se recusavam de ver a verdade, não importa o quanto sua raça tenha evoluído._

 _Mais por mais que Azmuth quisesse negar em algum lugar em sua mente ele sabia que o Galvaniano a sentir mais falta do velho Oniam seria ele, por mais que detestasse o velho e tudo o que ele representava, Oniam tinha se tornado o adversário digno de Azmuth seu rival em igual, um ser que inspira a conseguir o melhor de suas invenções sem esquecer que só porque ele pode construir uma coisa não quer disser que ele deva, uma lição que Azmuth aprendeu há muito tempo sobre um custo muito caro._

 _Dois dias no exato dia em que Oniam tinha perecido, Azmuth recebeu um Chamado dos encanadores sobre a criança Max Tennyson tinha levado, aparentemente Max tinha dado a criança para seu filho que era infértil e não consegui ter o seus próprios filhos._

 _Aparentemente como Oniam previu a criança não era humana de fato, aos cinco anos, pequenas protuberâncias começaram a crescer em suas costas que logo se desenvolveram para um grande par de assas._

 _Pode se disser Max Tennyson não estava muito feliz no seu neto estar se tornando um algum tipo de criatura aviaria._

Toda a vez que Azmuth se lembrava daquele dia não podia deixar de formar um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, não por tristeza e ou alegria mais sim por aprender a ultima lição que o velho Onian o tinha deixado ( _só porque você é o ser mais inteligente do universo não quer disser que você sabe tudo e que nada mais pode te surpreender_ ).

Azunuth sorriu quem poderia imaginar aquela criança, vinda de outro universo, se tornaria o maior herói dede todos, alguém realmente dignou de portar seu ominitrix era o que ele sempre pensava nas raras horas em que ele se deixava distrair.

Agora vendo a sena em frente de seus olhos Azumuth não pode conter o gosto amargo em sua boca, ele sabia que devia ter feito mais, ele sabia que não devia ter deixado acontecer, ele queria fazer mais para ajudar a criança mesmo sabendo que não podia. Tudo que restava era dar o seu presente a Ben e acreditar que ele sobreviveria ao seu novo universo.

Lagrimas escoriam dos olhos de Gwen enquanto ela abraçava seu primo pela ultima vez.

Gwen: prometa para mim que você vai ficar bem.

Ben: eu vou Gwen, você sabe que já fiz milhares de coisas mais perigosas do que essa, e sempre sai inteiro delas.

Gwen suspirou: eu sei mais antes você estava sempre com alguém com você, agora esta por sua própria conta e pode ser que nunca mais nos vejamos e então me prometa que você não vai se meter em confusão, esta bem.

Ben: eu prometo Gwen.

Gwen deu um ultimo abraço antes de deixa-lo ir em direção a Kevin, dando graças a algum deus que existisse por não desmoronar em lagrimas na frente de seu primo e namorado.

Kevin era um cara durão tinha ido para o Nulificador, mais cedo do que a maioria dos vilões e criminosos que já foram enviados para lá.

Mais agora Kevin se sentia como se alguém lhe tivesse um chute bem no meio das pernas. Ele tomou folego e reuniu o resto da coragem que ainda tinha e foi falar com Ben.

Kevin: olha Ben eu sei que quando nos conhecemos começamos com o pé esquerdo, mais a verdade nos últimos anos eu acabei te vendo como um irmão, um irmão menor chato e estranho que vive atormentando a minha vida...

Ben abriu a boca para protestar mais Kevin o deteve.

Kevin: então que é por isso que eu e Rook passamos a ultima semana construindo isso.

De seu bolso traseiro Kevin uma pequena caixa embrulhada com o nome de Ben escrito sobre a caixa.

Dentro dela tinha um enorme bracelete feito de aço negro, decorada com estranhos desenhos feitos com uma joia verde estranha parecida com algum tipo de esmeralda, conforme bem girava o bracelete todos eles pareciam surgir de uma com uma enorme esmeralda encrustada bem no meio do bracelete.,

Kevin: fui ideia do Rook, te dar esse bracelete.

Rook: no meu planeta, quando um membro da família morre é costume fazer um bracelete e entralhar nele as lembranças que você teve com ele...

Ben olhava o bracelete mais de perto, ele podia distinguir algumas das figuras, como uma gigantesca lula gigante sendo enfrentada com um guerreiro de armadura, a nave de Rook, Metroan, o próprio Rook, seus pais adotivos e sua verdadeira forma.

Bem não pode deixar mostrar um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto em seu rosto, ele ainda se lembrava do susto que Rook quando ele tinha lhe mostrado sua verdadeira forma, quando retirado a mascara de camuflagem de Azmuth tinha feito para ele.

No começo Rook não acreditou aquele era Bem, que alguma espécie tinha o substituído e conseguido roubar o Ominitrix para si mesmo, mais depois de cinco horas de explicação, um relatório de avô Max e uma explicação de Azmuth e uma guerra de lasers, Rook acabou vendo a verdade.

Naquele dia Rook se tornou parte oficial da família de Ben.

Rook: Ben você esta bem?

Bem: AH o que ?  
RooK: você esta quieto olhando para o vazio, fiz algo errado?

Ben: Não Rook, eu só estava me lembrando de quando eu lhe mostrei minha verdadeira forma.

A cor no rosto de Rook mudou imediatamente para vermelho em quanto Kevin tentava em vão segurar a gargalhada que estava em sua em sua boca, ele tinha ouvido falar do pequeno show que Rook tinha dado quando descobriu a verdadeira forma de Ben.

Rook: você não pode me culpar aquele dia foi estranho.

Kevin: Foi estranho para mim também, mais nem por isso eu tentei vaporiza-lo, mais Relaxa garoto todo mundo já passou por isso.

Rook deu uns grunhidos de discordância mais ficou quieto no final.

Kevin: aproposito Ben, ainda falta a minha parte do presente, aperte a esmeralda.

Ben achou aquilo meio estranho mais fés de qualquer maneira, afinal ele já tinha passado por coisas ainda mais estranhas em sua vida.

Assim que Ben pressionou a esmeralda, todo o bracelete começou a se iluminar e de repente diante de seus olhos uma forte luz verde surgiu.

Ben teve que cobrir seu por causa da luz, mais quando ele abriu os olhos ele não acreditou no que estava em sua frente.

Para do bem ali diante de seus olhos estava um carro esportivo negro com um grande xis em verde que cruzava o capo e seguia até a parte traseira do carro.

Ben: É...é...

Kevin: é o meu presente de despedida para você Ben, é uma versão do seu antigo carro, melhorada, a lataria e toda feita de metal Tretameque, ou seja, e virtualmente impenetrável.

Rook: a tecnologia do interior é cem por cento tecnologias Galvaniana, assim como o sistema de armas automáticas.

Kevin: e o porta-malas esta cheio de armas de encanadores e equipamentos, podemos não saber para onde você esta indo mais vamos garantir que você na chegue lá despreparado.

Ben esfregava os olhos para esconder as lagrimas de felicidade, ele não a creditava Kevin e Rook tinham tido todo esse trabalho por ele.

Ben: obrigado, caras esse realmente é o melhos presente que já guanhei.

Ben: mais Kevin me prometa de vai cuidar da Gwen.

Ben: Rook me prometa que vai continuar protegendo a terra.

RooK: pode deixar Ben protegerei ela como se fosse meu próprio planeta.

Kevin: pode deixar Ben.

Ambos Kevin e Rook estavam com lagrimas nos olhos enquanto abraçavam Ben pela ultima vez, soltando logo para ele de encontro com seu avô.

Ben não visto, seu avô por mais de uma semana, seus realmente tinham todo seu tempo na ultima semana querendo passar o máximo de tempo possível com ele antes que ele tivesse que ir embora.

Para Ben aquilo tinha sido realmente uma tortura, Vô Max não era simplesmente seu avô, era seu mentor seu mestre.

Muito ante das férias de verão onde ele tinha encontrado o Omitrix, Vô Max já o treinava paras ser como ele, um dos agentes encanadores.

Ben sabia que Vô Max não tinha passado bem na ultima semana, mais vendo agora de perto, era bem pior.

Max realmente tinha perdido peso, sua grande camiseta havaiana vermelha com estampas de flores amarelas, estava muito mais folgada e desarrumada como se ele tivesse dormido com ela recentemente, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e casados quase fechando, como se ao menor momento ele fosse desmaiar pelo cansaço ali mesmo no chão, a única coisa que ainda parecia igual era o seu cabelo branco que tinha parecido cair um pouco.

Mas Ben não teve muito tempo para ver como seu avô estava dele se jogar sobre Ben com lagrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos.

Vô Max: eu sinto muito Ben, isso tudo é culpa minha.

Ben em quanto soltava os braços de seu avô de seus ombros: Não é culpa de ninguém tá a escolha foi minha e mesmo se eu não soubesse o que ia acontecer eu não teria mudado nada.

Vô Max: mais se eu não tivesse levado você e Gwen para acampar a seis anos atrás...

Ben: você não tivesse nos levado Vilgaquis o teria encontrado e então nada poderia detê-lo.

Vô Max: você não sabe disso!

Ben: poderia ou não acontecer se Vilgaquis tivesse posto suas mãos sobe Ominitrix todo o universo estaria sob seu comando, prefiro nem pensar nisso.

Vô Max simplesmente ficou mudo ao ouvir a afirmação de Ben, ele tinha um ponto Vô Max nem queria pensar no que aconteceria se alguém como Vilgaquis pegasse o Ominitrix.

Vô Max: eu sei Ben, mais eu ainda não posso deixar de sentir que isso é culpa minha, eu devia ter feito algo.

Ben: não você nem ninguém podia fazer nada. Onde estão meus pais?

Vô Max: desculpe-me Ben é que isso foi demais para eles suportarem.

Ben baixou a cabeça fingindo estar triste, ele sabia que seus pais não vinham dizer adeus para ele.

Vô Max: eles ainda te amam muito Ben, jamais duvide disso.

Ben: eu sei Vô, eu sei.

Ben sabia que seus pais o amavam, ele sabia que eles não eram seus pais verdadeiros, mais eles o amavam como se ele fosse realmente filho deles, sempre que podiam, insistiam em passar o máximo de tempo possível com ele, ele realmente o amavam e Ben também os amava.

Mais quando ele era mais jovem e as mudanças começaram Ben nunca deixou de perguntar-se sobre seus verdadeiros pais, os que eles eram de onde vinham, todos eram como ele ou ele era algum tipo de aberração da natureza e se foi por isso que eles o tinham abandonado.

Ben não teve muito tempo para refletir sobre seus pensamentos antes que a vós Vô Max o trouxesse de volta.

Vô Max: Ben quando eu olhei para você pela primeira vez eu sabia que você faria grandes coisas.

Bem olhou para seu avô havia orgulho naquelas palavras, ele estava com um grande sorriso no rosto mais logo foi substituído por uma careta.

Vô Max: Ben eu quero que você me prometa que você não vai correr perigo.

Ben: vô o senhor sabe que...

Vô Max: Ben isso é serio eu quero que me prometa.

Ben: ( suspiro) tudo bem eu prometo.

Vô Max: ótimo, isso é um presente de todos nos.

Tirando de trás de suas costas, Max tirou um distintivo dos encanadores e pressionou um botão ao lado.

O pequeno dispositivo circular reproduzindo um holograma de toda a sua família tanto Kevin, Rook e Azmuth.

Ben abriu sua boca para falar mais as palavras não saiam.

Vô Max: Não importa onde você esteja nunca se esqueça de que é sua família e de quanto nos te amamos.

Ben estava com lagrimas em seus olhos ele não disse nada simplesmente abraçou seu avô tão apertado como se o soltasse ele fosse desaparecer para em pó.

Azmuth: lamento interromper esse momento, mas eu preciso falar com Ben.

Vô Max soltou um pequeno suspiro, essa era a hora em que todos mais temiam, durante a ultima semana houve diversas dicções, se Azmuth permitiria que Ben leva-se seu maior invento para longe dele.

Bem soltou seu avô se dirigiu para frente de Azmuth, esticando a manga da jaqueta verde revelando um relógio na maior parte branco com acabamento verde em torno com o símbolo da ampulheta verde encrustada bem em seu centro.

Ben: faça o que tiver que fazer Azmuth.

Ben fechou os olhos esperando o inevitável fim, ele sabia que não havia chance de Azmuth permitir que ele ficasse com o Omitrix e leva-lo para outro universo.

Ben não era o único que pensava assim, a maioria das pessoas concordava sabiam como Azmuth era não havia como ele permanecer com o Ominitrix.

O tempo na passou a passar em câmera lenta, ninguém consegui picar ou se quer tentar respirar em quanto Azmuth movia sua mãos em direção ao seu maior invento.

Kevin: você só pode estar de brincadeira!

Todos os olhos se voltaram diretamente para Kevin, ate mesmo Professor Paradoxo ficou espantado com a atitude do jovem Osmosiano.

Gwen: Kevin...

Kevin: qual é Gwen, nos dois sabemos que Ben vez mais pelo planeta de Azmuth que qualquer um, sem contar todas às outras vezes em que Ben salvou não seu próprio mundo mais sim o universo inteiro e sem falar que na ultima todo o multiverso, se alguém realmente merece portar o Omitrix é Ben.

Azmuth: eu não podia ter dito melhor.

Dessa vez foi Kevin quem ficou de rosto caído com as palavras de Azmuth, nunca em um milhão de anos ele acho que o pequeno grande gênio Galvaniano iria concordar com ele.

Ao olhar em volta Azmuth percebeu que sua afirmação tinha deixado todos praticamente de queixo caído ate mesmo Ben olhava para ele com espanto.

Azmuth limpou a garganta se foce para fazer isso era melhor fazer logo.

Azmuth: código Alfa Oniam liberar

Ominitrix respondeu em uma voz Robótica de Ben: Fator evolução e controle mestre liberados.

Ben agora olhava com espanto para o pequeno Galvaniano.

Ben: Azmuth o que quer dizer isso?

Azmuth soltou uma pequena risada antes de falar com Ben.

Ben: esse é o meu presente para você.

Bem ainda olhava confuso para o ele.

Azmuth(suspiro): eu acabo de liberar o controle mestre e voltar a função evolutiva para o Omitrix.

Ben: mas... mas...

Azmuth: Ben nos últimos tempos você tem mostrado maior responsabilidade para lidar com o Ominitrix, e lidar com o fardo de carrega-lo. Nessa hora Azmuth examinou Ben de cima a baixo e sorriu.

Azmuth: você me mostrou nesses últimos tempos que está realmente disposto a se sacrificar pelo bem dos outros, se você se sacrificou para salvar toda a minha raça, devolveu o amor da minha vida e eu realmente não acho que exista alguém mais qualificado para guardar Omitrix do que você Ben seja nesse ou em outro universo ele continuara ligado a você.

Nesse momento o choque foi fatal, Kevin acabou de desmaiar bem no meio da sala em quantos os outros simplesmente estavam congelados de espanto, a única pessoa sorrindo nesse momento era Ben.

Apesar do que todos achavam, Ben tinha conhecido Azmuth muito antes de ele ter ganhado o omitrix.

Foi Azmuth quem tinha projetado o dispositivo holográfico o qual escondia a sua verdadeira forma, para Ben o pequeno Galvaniano era mais como um figura paterna difícil de agradar, ele ainda se lembrava de sua infância quando tinha praticado suas primeiras aulas de voo com Azmuth foi uma das raras vezes em ele viu o pequeno Galvaniano realmente relaxar e se divertir.

Ben: obrigado Azmuth.

Azmuth: não me agradeça, eu devo mais a você que pode imaginar essa só é uma forma de agradecer por tudo o que fosse fez.

Prof. Paradoxo: lamento interromper essa linda despedida mais Ben temos que partir.

Azumuth: espere só um pouco, Ben a algo mais que eu tenho que dar antes que parta.

Ben agora curioso: o que foi?

Azmuth: quando eu te encontrei em meu laboratório, isso estava amarado em seu pescoço, estenda a mão.

Os olhos de arregalaram com aquilo, em sua mão estava uma pequena gargantilha negra, completamente derretida com um sinal de um machado negro sobre o fecho.

Bem sabia o eu era aquilo, Azmuth já o tinha mostrado aquilo era a única lembrança de seus verdadeiros pais, uma prova viva que eles o tinham abandonado.

Ben: eu não quero isso.

Azmuth: eu sei que isso dói, mais pelo menos pense você pode descobrir algo sobre eles e do porque mandaram você aqui.

Esse era um ponto valido no passado ele sempre quis saber quem era realmente seus pais, do por que o tinham abandonado, por que o aviam enviado para longe as vesses a noite Ben sonhava com uma estranha mulher de cabelos vermelho e um grande par de assas nas costas, mais ele nuca consegui se lembrar de seu rosto.

Ben pegou a gargantilha e colocou no bolço.

Ben: Meus pais sempre serão Frank e Natali Tennyson.

Vô Max deu um pequeno suspiro de alivio, por mais que ele amasse Ben, ele sempre teve medo assim que ele encontrasse seus verdadeiros pais ele se se esquecesse de seus pais atuais.

Frank e Natali estavam arados nesse ultimo tempo, bem havia sido a salvação para o seu casamento, eles sempre quiseram filhos por isso quando Max chegou trazendo uma pequena criança em seus braços foi um sinal de salvação, eles os criam o amaram como se ele fosse seu próprio filho mesmo depois que descobriram que ele não era humano eles ainda o amavam , era por isso que tinham mandado Max para se despedir por eles, pois eles sabiam que se fossem tentariam convencer Ben a ficar mesmo com as consequências, mais como herói Ben jamais acertaria isso, e eles acabariam por discutir, eles não queriam que sua ultima, lembrança de seu filho deixasse um gosto amargo em sua boca.

Bem se despediu pela ultima de Vô Max, Kevin, Gwen, Rook e Azmuth em quanto se virava para Prfo. Paradoxo cujo um grande portal verde se abria atrás dele.

Prof. Paradoxo: Ben , é hora de partir

Ben olhando mais uma vez para seus amigos e família.

Ben: vou sentir falta de rodos vocês, vamos Professor. Essas foram sua s ultimas palavras em de Ben pular no estranho portal verde e desaparecer.

Assim que Ben abriu os olhos ele reparou que estava ao pé de uma grande colina cercada de arvores, uma pequena brisa sobrando AL longe, o dia estava perfeito nem mesmo uma única nuvem no céu. Professor Paradoxo estava parado bem em sua frente.

Ben podia estar feliz por fora, mais por dentro ele estava morto, ele parava de se preocupar com seus pais, sua cidade ou seus amigos o que aconteceria com ele s se ele não estivesse-la para cuidar de seu mundo, será ela ainda existia, será que ela ainda sobreviveria?

Professor Paradoxo: Ben eu preciso te disser algumas coisas sobre esse novo universo.

Ben: antes eu preciso perguntar Professor Bellwood vai ficar bem sem mim?

Professor Paradoxo esbouçou um pequeno sorriso: ela vai os encanadores e os soberanos já cuidaram de tudo.

Ben sentiu um alivio sendo retirado de seus ombros, pelo menos sua cidade natal sua família estariam bem sem ele por perto.

Ben: o que você queria me disser sobre esse universo? Mais nessa hora professor paradoxo já não estava mais lá.

Ben deu os ombros e de céu acoli para baixo onde podia ver uma rodovia, ele olhou mais uma vez para o Omitrix pesando se não tivesse sido melhor se Azmuth retira-lo.

 **Caso alguém tenha alguma ideia para a história não exite em me mandar uma mensagem.**

 **Idéias são sempre bem vindas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quero me desculpar com todos os meus fás fieis que acompanham minha história muitas coisa aconteceram nesse ultimo final de ano, que acabaram por me fazer atrasar com este capitulo.**

 **Mais aqui está saindo direto da minha mente para vocês.**

Capitulo 2

 _"_ _Maldito complexo de herói"_ foram essas as palavras que eram gritadas na mente de Ben nesse exato instante, ele havia acabado de perder sua família e amigos, a ultima coisa em que passava em sua cabeça agora era voltar a bancar o herói.

Ben tinha andado durante a noite inteira ao lado de uma rodovia, até encontrar uma placa que dizia bem vindo a metrópoles.

Depois de encontrar um bom motel onde pudesse passar a noite Ben foi explorara a cidade e quanto mais ele andava por ela mais ele que a cidade era uma grande copia de Nova York, exceto por alguns pequenos edifícios que não existiriam na Nova York de seu universo.

O que mais chamou a atenção de Ben foi um grande edifício com um enorme globo de ouro em cima com anel de ouro em volta com grandes letras em destaque no meio onde podia se ler Planeta Diário.

Realmente o prédio era uma maravilha da engenharia, que poderia tirava o folego de qualquer um principal pensar que uma sociedade com equipamentos tão simples teria feito aquilo sem ajuda de alienígenas.

Ben tinha olhado para aquele edifício ate seu estoma lhe lembrou de deque ele ainda não tinha feito se desjejum matinal.

Mais isso teria que esperar, nesse exato momento ao longe um enorme explosão abalou o centro da cidade, pessoas correram e gritaram em pânico tentando se distanciar o máximo perecível da explosão.

Nesse momento os extintos de Ben entraram em ação, anos de treinamento como herói fizeram seu corpo assumir automaticamente em situações de risco sem ter o problema de pensar sobre ela.

Metallo tinha planeja tinha planejado tudo deis do começo, ele tinha contratados os homens, feito um acordo Lex Luthor para o teste de suas novas arma de raios e seu novo equipamento de disfarce, estava tudo pronto, superman simplesmente apareceria achando que era somente mais um alto AL banco normal, quando na verdade ele cairia direto em sua emboscada.

No começo tudo tinha ido exatamente como previsto, seus homens entraram e saíram do banco com rapidez até serem interceptados pela policia local, que tinha respondido ao chamado mais rápido que o previsto, na porta do banco, infelizmente os policiais já tinham tomado controle da situação se escondendo atrás dos carros e disparando contra seus homens.

Os homens de Metallo se esconderam atrás das pilastras de mármore do banco fugindo do disparo da policia, e olhavam para seu chefe esperam suas ordens.

Metallo: peque o armamento pesado e disparem à-vontade homens.

As armas M-16 normal de aço negro, exceto que a boca era coberta por uma pequena camada de uma joia de azul claro, e onde ficavam as balas existia uma câmara coberta de vidro onde você podia ver um pulsar uma estranha energia vermelha.

Superman fazia sua patrulha regular sobe as ruas de Metrópoles, tentando esquecer o assunto relacionado sobre o novo grupo da liga, os garotos estavam evoluindo rápido, superboy estava mostrando sinais de amadurecimento de seus poderes, isso preocupava, o garoto havia sido criado no projeto cadmus como clone dele, com o único objetivo de substitui-lo, caso necessário e para piorar a situação garoto também tinha sérios problemas de controle da raiva.

Com os poderes de superboy evoluindo Superman temia que seu comportamento piorasse, ele realmente não queria isso, a pesar de ser criado pelos vilões o garoto tinha mostrado nos últimas messes ele tinha um grande potencial para ser um herói.

Um alarme de um banco disparou, tirando Superman de seu mundo pensamentos, ele agradeceu a Deus por ter algo mais no que concentrar a sua mente.

O primeiro banco nacional de Metrópoles, inspirado no desaine gráfico grego o banco parecia um panteão dos deuses antigos, quatro leões brancos de pedra estavam colocados sobre a escadaria, às portas tinham entr metros de altura, segurando a parte da frente enormes colunas pintadas de branco para imitar o Mármore, que agora serviam de esconderijo para bandidos se abrigarem do fogo policial.

Quando Superman chegou ao local do crime parecia que a policia tinha tudo sobe controle, até um dos bandidos puxou uma arma negra com um cristal na ponta.

Levou apenas dois segundo antes que a arma começasse a brilhar com uma luz vermelha estranha e depois disparar, o tirou explodiu a viatura policial na frente, por sorte os homens que estavam atrás dela ainda estavam vivos mais inconscientes por causa da força do empaqueto da explosão.

Metallo rio com isso, ele realmente pensava que aquelas armas tinham sido um investimento ele já imaginando o que as armas fariam contra o homem de aço, afinal Lex Luthor tinha garantido que a munição era um elemento muito similar a Kryptonita em seu peito.

Um dos homens de Metallo disparou diretamente contra um dos policiais ainda indefesos, bela explosão da viatura.

O disparo foi certeiro, Metallo só imaginava como o homem de aço se sentiria quando descobrisse que não conseguiu salvar um dos céus preciosos cidadãos de Metrópoles, mais em vês de uma pilha carbonizada de sangue e tripas, no local, estava um homem branco de olhos azuis e cabelo preto vestindo uma roupa collant quase inteira azul com um grande símbolo de S dentro de um triangulo vermelho no centro de seu peito e tinha uma grande capa vermelha saindo de seus ombros e caindo até case seus pés, aquele era Superman o protetor de Metrópoles.

Não foi necessário ordens dessa vez, os bandidos disparam com tudo o que tinham contra o Kriptoniano.

Conforme os tiros batiam na pele invulnerável do homem de aço, eles deixavam uma pequena quantidade de fumaça para trás, isso durou até que todo o campo estivesse coberto de fumaça.

Por um segundo Metallo se permitiu sorrir, pensando que enfim ele tinha conseguido o que nem os maiores criminosos do tinham feito, que era acabar com Superman.

Assim como a poeira baixou, o sorriso de Metallo foi abaixo, ali para bem na sua frente sem nenhum aranhão estava o homem de aço.

Metallo começou a amaldiçoar Lex Luthor mentalmente e suas malditas armas de plástico barato.

Superman: larguem suas armas e se rendam.

Metallo viu que seus homens já estavam largando suas armas, ele teria agir rapidamente se ainda quisesse matar o homem de aço aqui e agora.

Usando toda a força que tinha em seu corpo de androide permitia, Metallo saltou e com toda a sua força, socou o homem de aço fazendo com que ele voasse sobre os carros de policia e batesse contra um prédio no fim da rua.

Superman foi pego desprevenido sobre o movimento do assaltante, ele não esperava que um dos assaltantes fosse tão burro aponto de lhe bater nem que soco do homem batesse tão duro, ele ainda estava meio tonto devido ao soco do criminoso mais ainda pode ver de longe, uma pequena luz verde saindo do perto do assaltante. Ele sentia seus poderes sendo drenados cada vez que homem chegava mais perto, só havia uma pessoa que tinha esse efeito sobre ele.

Superman: Metallo.

Metallo: então enfim descobriu Superman, parece que eu não vou precisar mais desse disfarce ridículo.

E com um aceno de suas mãos, Metallo rasgou fora parte da mascara que cobria seu rosto, revelando uma pele metálica com olhos verdes e em seu peito uma luz verde brilhante, as pessoas em sua volta congelaram ao perceberem quem ele era, Metallo, aproveitou esse tempo e concentrando toda a sua energia para pedra de Kryptonita encrustada em seu peito disparando um enorme raio verde contra o Kriptoniano a sua frente.

Superman viu o raio chegando contra ele, o soco de Metallo tinha o pegado desprevenido mais não o tinha machucado tanto, e bem no ultimo minuto ele reuniu suas forças se esquivando do feixe de Kryptonita vindo em sua direção, usando sua visão de calor para disparar contra a pedra que estava bem no meio do peito de Metallo a dividindo em duas.

Assim como Supermen foi pego de surpresa pelo seu soco, Metallo foi pego com a guarda baixa pela visão de calor do homem de aço, infelizmente para ele o feixe de calor acabou acertando bem no centro da Kryptonita fazendo ela se dividir a em duas, uma metade ficou conectada ao peito de Metallo enquanto a outra foi jogada no meio dos Destros da batalha.

Os sistemas de Metallo anunciaram que sua força tinha baixado pela metade, ele olhou para o outro braço mostrando que seu sistema de reserva ainda estava a toda mais ele não poderia disparar novamente até receber sua manutenção, ele que ainda quisesse-se derrotar o Superman ele teria que fazer isso rápido.

Superman se lançou para frente pronto para arrancar aquela estupida cabeça metálica de com um único soco, mais no ultimo minuto Metallo agarrou o punho do homem de aço jogando em direção de um prédio, deixando uma pequena cratera na parede do edifício.

Metallo pulou tentando acertar mais um soco contra Superman, porem foi pego de surpresa quando Superman disparou a toda a sua velocidade contra Metallo o agarrando pela cintura e colidindo contra o asfalto da rua, antes de aplicar uma série de socos contra o ciborgue.

Nesse momento uma luz começou a brilhar sobre os olhos de Metallo, seu corpo estava-lhe enviando um autodiagnostico, os danos que Superman estava fazendo eram realmente preocupantes.

Metallo tentou o abrir o painel de seu peito, mesmo com meia Kryptonita ainda seria o bastante para derrubar o homem de aço, mais os socos do Superman haviam danificado o mecanismo de tranca de seu painel frontal, ele precisa de um truque algo que o distraísse tempo suficiente para ele fugir e fazer reparos, foi então que ele viu uma enorme criatura de quatro braços com pele vermelha, a criatura tinha três pequenos chifres saindo de sua cabeça e parecia estar usando uma camiseta preta com uma longa listra verde no meio e calças justas pretas.

Metallo: muito bem parceiro esmague garota.

Superman desviou sua atenção por um segundo para ver a grande criatura de quatro braços segurando um enorme pedregulho em suas mãos e uma mulher bem abaixo da rocha preste a ser esmagada.

O desvio de atenção foi tudo o que ele precisava, transferindo o resto de sua força para seus braços, Metallo atingiu a cabeça de Superman com toda a sua força, fazendo o homem de aço voar para longe.

Superman foi pego desprevenido contra o soco de Metallo que o acabou o acertando em cheio, quando ele se levantou Metallo já estava correndo para longe, Superman teria corrido atrás do robô, mas o grito da mulher preste a ser esmagada pela grande criatura vermelha lhe lembrou de que essa não era a prioridade no momento.

Quando Ben chegou ao local da confusão à primeira coisa que ele viu foi um homem de cabelos pretos vestindo um colante azul com capa vermelha, parecendo um herói de estórias em quadrinhos, sendo arremessado com um prédio pelo que parecia um ciborgue, com metades de suas roupas estavam rasgadas, ainda podendo ter um breve vislumbre da estrutura metálica em baixo delas.

O local da luta estava um caos só cratera eram abertas entre nas ruas e nos prédios enquanto os dois titãs lutavam, isso vez Ben se lembrar de suas lutas contra seus inimigos geralmente ele sempre tentava levar a batalha para seus termos fazendo o mínimo de dano possível ao cenário, mais as vesses o dano era inevitável, isso provocou um onda de dor no coração de Ben em quanto ele se lembrava de seus amigos e parceiros que tinha deixado para traz.

Foi então que ele viu, em um dos prédios que o homem com um símbolo de S sobre o peito tinha colidido, uma mulher de cabelos pretos vestindo um vestido roxo segurando um pequeno bloco de notas estava preste a ser esmagada pelos escombros do prédio que estava se tornando cada vez mais estável.

Nessa hora seus extintos de herói entraram em ação, apesar de tudo que ele tinha decidido a nunca mais bancar o herói ele não podia deixar alguém inocente a ser esmagado quando ele podia fazer algo.

Ben simplesmente ativou o Omnitrix e bateu sem olhar, simplesmente torcendo para que ele virasse alguma coisa útil.

Imediatamente ele sentiu mudança começar, primeiro foi seu corpo crescendo para dobro de sua altura, um segundo par de braços apareceu logo abaixo de suas costelas, seus músculos crescendo se expandindo se tornando cada vez mais forte, sua pele se tornou mais grossa mais dura e mundo para cor vermelha, o cabelo sendo sugado para dentro de seu crânio e em seu lugar aparecendo três pequenos chifres, sua visão se duplicando com um novo par de olhos e uma barba crescendo sobre seu queixo, suas roupas sendo alteradas para uma camiseta preta com uma grande listra verde no meio, e calças pretas com um sinto com o símbolo do Omnitrix no meio.

Ben: Quatro braços. Gritou Ben em quanto em quanto segurava os enormes pedaços de detritos impedindo que eles assim esmagassem a moça.

Lois Lane já tinha visto muita coisa já tinha visto muitas coisas em quanto vivia em metrópoles, dês de invasões espaciais, a, loucos com sede de poder tentando controlar o mundo, ainda mais que sua carreira como reporte, ela jamais podia se dar ao luxo de descansar nunca se sabia onde poderia estar à próxima grande matéria, por isso ela estava lá quando Clark lutava contra Meta-lo ela estava-la seus instintos de reporte a diziam que havia mais que somente uma simples luta contra um vilão, dessa vez que algo novo surgiria.

Infelizmente esse é o mal da carreira de reporte se você não se arisca às vezes você perde a matéria, porem se você se arisca você pode acabar perdendo a vida.

Por isso os destroços do prédio vieram para soterra-la ela soube que tinha perdido a vida, imediatamente imagens vieram em sua cabeça, sobre ela e Clarck, juntos de quando ele tinha confiado a ela seu maior segredo, de quando eles saíram em encontros românticos pela cidade e mais recentes mente de quando eles estavam passeando na praia de mãos dadas e ficaram lá até o raiar do sol.

Ela fechou os olhos esperando pelo triste fim que nunca veio. Por um momento ela pensou que já estava morta, " _será que a morte era isso, sem nenhuma dor sem nada"_ , foi então que ela abriu os olhos, parado bem diante de sua frente, estava enorme criatura verme de quatro braços e quatro olhos com três pequenos chifres saindo de sua cabeça e uma barba negra sobre seu bruto maxilar, a criatura parecia estar vestindo algum tipo de roupa de academia preta com uma listra verde no meio.

Perto da de sua morte agora Lois Lane amaldiçoou mentalmente seu senso de reporte e sua maldita carreira, mais agora vendo a estranha criatura, ela sabia que tinha encontrado a matéria do século.

Criatura: você esta bem?

Isso foi o bastante para Lois de seu transe, não só a criatura a tinha salvado mais falava seu idioma perfeitamente.

Lois: sim, obrigado. Ela teria agir rápido seguisse garantir uma exclusiva.

Criatura: ótimo se você não se importar de sair dai de baixo, pois isso esta começando a ficar pesado.

Lois: claro desculpe-me, mais o que você é?

Criatura: olho querida eu te dou toda uma exclusiva sobre o que eu sou, assim que consertar esse problema (apontando para pedra).

Lois: É...

Lois nunca chegou a terminar a frase, pois nesse exato momento os destroços explodiram e a criatura foi atirada para frente por grande mancha vermelha e azul.

Ben já tinha viso muitas coisas estranhas em seu universo, desde parasitas que se juntavam aos seus hospedeiros melhorando assim suas habilidades naturais a criatura Inter dimensionais que a sua assumiam a forma daquilo que a pessoa mais gosta, praticamente já tinha visto de tudo, mais se alguém tivesse dito a ele que dentro de um ano, um cara vestido de roupa de malha vermelha e azul com um S no peito o teria acertado tão forte que a única comparação que ele podia pensar é que ele foi atingido por um trem bala, ele diria que o cara é maluco, mais agora!

Superman: enquanto eu estiver vivo nenhum inocente será ferido em minha cidade.

Agora foi a gota da agua, Ben podia suportar muitas coisas, podia muito bem ficar sem almoço, podia até ter perdido a família por fazer o que era certo, podia muito bem aquentar os insultos e brincadeiras de Kevin e mais ninguém, e eu repito ninguém podia dizer que ele iria ferir os inocentes, nesse exato momento toda culpa, ódio, preocupação e tristeza que ele tinha adquirido ao perder sua família foi se transformando em raiva, pura raiva cega, que ele decidiu descontar no primeiro que estava a sua frente.

Ben: se você realmente quer uma briga então pode vir.

Ben bateu com força sobre o símbolo do Omnitrix que estava em seu cinto, demorou a apenas um segundo para ele sentir as mudanças começando, seu corpo se tornando maior, seus músculos se tornando mais rígidos e mais definidos, seu cabelo cresceu maior e mais longo e duas fileiras de três pequenos chifres brotando ao lado de sua cabeça que estavam escondido por céus cabelos.

Ben olhou para seu novo corpo com espanto, seu corpo era quase humano, um pouco maior do que ele era mais não muito, a única coisa diferente, eram as pequenas fileiras de chifre que saiam da sua cabeça, suas roupas tinham mudado para uma camiseta preta apertada calças dens. Negras, e em seu peito se encontrava o símbolo do omnitrix.

Ben falou mal mentalmente o Omnitrix naquela hora, com certeza aquela não era a hora de testar um alinhem novo.

Superman estava mais que surpreso com aquilo, não surpreso não seria a palavra certa para descrever isso, ele realmente espantado quando a criatura gigante vermelha de quatro braços em um enorme brilho verde se transformou em jovem humano de cabelos negros, bem diante de seus olhos. Não que ele já não tivesse tido experiência com seres que conseguiam alterar a forma do próprio corpo antes, se próprio amigo, o caçador de marte tinha mostra do quão poderoso pode ser um ser que consegue alterar a própria forma, ele teria que acabar com isso rápido ou senão Metrópoles podia deixar de existir.

Ben estava em choque ao olhar para para-brisa de um carro de policia destruído e realmente perceber com que ele estava parecendo, parado bem ali a alguns metros de distancia dele uma versão mais jovem de ninguém menos que Agregor.

Apesar Ben querer sinceramente querer refletir de como o D.N. A de uma espécie que nunca existiu realmente foi parar dentro do Omnitrix, ele não tinha tempo agora, pois nesse exato momento o homem esquisito vestindo roupas azul vermelha o agarrou pela e joga-lo como se fosse um simples boneco de pano, fazendo-o amassar um carro da policia com seu próprio corpo.

Ben a gradeceu mentalmente pelo pedaço de concreto que ele conseguiu absorver antes daquele louco de roupa apertada conseguisse joga-lo contra o carro de policia, foi praticamente instintivo, um segundo ele sentiu o concreto subir por sua mão e cobrir cada fio de seu cabelo ponta por ponta.

Os olhos de Superman mostravam agora pura preocupação, ele espera-se que o transmorfo tivesse mudado de forma ou algo assim, não que ele colidisse com tudo contra um carro sem ao menos lutar, foi então que ele viu a pele do transmorfo antes branca e frágil como a pele humana agora estava dura negra como o asfalto da rua.

Ben levanta meio por causa do golpe tonto: é só isso que você tem, eu já enfrentei cara que batiam muito mais forte.

Superman ficou espantado com novo vilão em sua frente, era obvio seu golpe tinha surgido efeito isso era obvio, podia se ver pelo jeito em que ele sacudia a cabeça tentando espantar a tontura.

No começo Superman achou que estava lidando com um inimigo poderoso com capacidade de assumir múltiplas formas mais agora estava amais do que na cara de que não se passava de mais um vilão sinhô de media categoria tentando ganhar fama entre a comunidade criminosa de Metrópoles, ele realmente não tinha tempo para lidar com isso agora, mais um soco deve resolver.

Ben agora recuperado da tontura, aquele esquisitão vidando direto para cima dele se só o aperto daquele cara era tudo isso ele realmente não queria experimentar o soco, o concreto não iria funcionar agora, ele precisava de algo mais duro algo mais forte, alguma coisa que pudesse aguentar até o fim da bata... Foi então que ele viu lá embaixo dos escombros, perto do carro de policia, estava pequeno cristal verde, apesar de pequeno para mais duro do que tudo que estava em volta.

Agora era para valer seria uma questão de tudo ou nada, assim que ele pegou o cristal a sentimento foi imediato, o cristal subiu pelo sua pele substituindo o concreto avançando por todo seu corpo cada aresta, cada ponta até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

Superman usou sua super. Velocidade para se impulsionar para frente tentando em vão acerta a criatura, até que sentiu sua força falhar, sua cabeça ficando tonta e pesado todo seu corpo doía pare como se ele estivesse perto grande pedaço de criptônima.

Seu colidi-o contra transmorfo mais cada vez ele se sentia mais fraco, foi então que ele viu a criatura antes a pele rosada como de um ser humano, estava agora verde e brilhante.

Demorou apenas um segundo para Superman perceber que transformador tinha se transformado naquilo que ele mais temia, a criatura se transformou em Kryptonita pura, todo o seu corpo estava coberto, da mesma preta o qual causa tal desconforto ao homem de aço, de da minúscula ponta de cabelo até seus dedos seu pé tinham se tornado Kryptonita.

Superman não teve muito tempo para contemplar a estranha transformação do transmorfo antes de soco vim e acerta-lhe bem no olho e outro veio logo em seguida de outro e depois mais outro, até que a única coisa que ele podia ver em sua frente era uma mancha de tons verdes completamente borrados.

Ele podia sentir cada parte de seu corpo começar a falhar, a única coisa que o mantinha em pé agora era seu senso de justiça e dever, ele não iria cair assim tão fácil.

Ben simplesmente não podia deixar de admirar a determinação daquele estranho vilão, mais era hora de acabar com isso.

Ben esticou o dedo contra a testa do herói caído e com um simples gesto ele o derrubou como se não fosse nada, colocando o pé sobre o símbolo de S no peito do vilão, levantando seus braços e fechou os olhos esperando ouvir os aplausos da multidão agradecida pela derrota do inimigo.

Mais depois de um tempo nada Ben os esperando ver o que estava acontecendo, foi então que ele viu no lugar de alivio e agradecimento estava medo e terro, todos olhavam para ele.

A única palavra que estava agora em sua cabeça era _"merda bati no cara errado"._

Ben simplesmente pulou para trás e apertou o Omnitrix e sentindo a mudança começando, foram seus músculos mudando e crescendo, seus joelhos dobrando-se para trás, da base de sua espinha uma enorme cauda surgi, ele podia sentir seu exoesqueleto surgindo para fora cobrindo quase todo seu rosto reptiliano como se fosse um mascara e seus dedos das mão se tornando grandes garras negras.

Ben: XLR8

Lois Lane não podia acreditar no que via na frente de seus olhos o invencível Superman, o homem de aço o ser mais forte de seu mundo, seu amante, tinha acabado de ser derrotado, jogado o no chão como um simples boneco de pano, ela simplesmente não sabia o que falar e parece que toda a cidade estava seguindo seu exemplo.

Mais a única pergunta que pairava na mente de todos era " _O que ia acontecer agora."._


	4. Chapter 4

**Mais um acapitulo fresquinhos para vocês meu querido leitores**

 **e**

 **peço mais uma vez para comentar a minha preciso saber se o que estou fazendo realmente vale apena**

 **mais uma vez venho avisar que não possuo os direitos nem de Ben 10 quanto de justiça jovem e também venho avisar que nesse capitulo fis pequenas alterações na fonte e no tamanho da letra da história**

Capitulo 3

Na torre de justiça perto de sua ponte de comando existia um enorme centro de comunicações intergaláctico, criado para facilitar o contato com da liga com os diversos seres inteligentes que existiam no universo e também pra facilitar a comunicação dos heróis estrangeiros que faziam parte da liga.

A sala abrigava uma redonda com sete cadeiras, que pertenciam aos sete fundadores originais da liga para discussões diplomáticas, ao lado uma grande janela que estava sempre voltada para espaço, como se tivessem convidando os heróis para verem o que existia além das estrelas de sua própria galaiquíssima.

Apesar da sala, ser usada principalmente para conselhos diplomáticos ela também poderia abrigar comunicações privadas, e esse era o caso de John Stewart um dos membros fundadores da liga mais também membro oficial da tropa intergaláctica, os lanternas verdes, que agora estava em discussão com um de seus chefes.

A grande tela situada ao meio da mesa mostrava um pequeno aliem de túnica vermelha com símbolo da ordem dos Lanternas verdes sua pele cheia de rugas era de uma coloração azulada e o pouco cabelo que lhe restava já estava completamente branco.

John: como senhor?

John já estava, a saber, que os guardiões estavam geralmente sempre certo mais agora ele torcia para que esse fosse um raros momentos que eles se provavam erados.

Guardião: (suspiro) nossos computadores mostraram relacionamento com estranha energia responsável pela destruição da raça Gordoniana em seu planeta.

John: quer que eu cuide disso senhor!

Guardião: Não será necessário, nos já escolhemos um grupo de elite para lidar com essa situação, eles estão sobre o comando de Guy Gardner...

Depois do nome Guy Gardner John parou de ouvir, ele conhecia o lanterna, só fizeram uma micção juntos, mais uma já foi o bastante para perceber que o ser é um dos maiores idiotas da terra, como o anel o tinha escolhido era um dos maiores mistérios da tropa.

Guardião: Lanterna verde John está escutando!

John: desculpe senhor, mais por que Guy Gardner?

Guardião: precisávamos que a missão ficasse completamente em segredo e devido ao seu trabalho com a entidade conhecida como liga da justiça, não podia correr o risco de alguns parceiros descobrissem sobre a missão.

John: entendo senhor.

Guardião: não você não entende, o grupo deixou de dar sinal de resposta e não conseguimos nenhum contato.

John realmente ficou surpreso com aquela informação, não importa quando Guy fosse um idiota, os outros lanternas verdes não poderiam ter sido abatidos tão fácil, os guardiões não enviariam novatos despreparados para lidar com alguém ou coisa que conseguisse acabar com todas a frota Gordoniana e destruir completamente seu mundo, seria suicido.

John: então senhor mais seus anéis não voltaram para Oa?

Guardião: não o sinal dos céus anéis ainda mostram que eles ainda estão vivos mais suas mentes foram desligadas.

John: como senhor?

Guardião: (suspiro) os anéis imitem sinais para identificar seus escolhidos e relatar seus estados para tropa no momento o momento eles o sinal mostra que eles estão vivos mais provavelmente inconscientes no momento, precisamos que você os encontre e determine o que aconteceu.

John: sim senhor, quantos eu estou procurando?

Guardião: o grupo e formado por cinco indivíduos, **Kilowog,** **Sinestro,** **Sodam Yat, Guy Gardner e Varix.**

John começou a suar frio nesse momento, ele conhecia Kilowog era seu amigo e um dos céus mentores de ele entrou na tropa, Sinestro era um dos maiores lanternas vivos atualmente, Sodam Yat era o virtualmente o Superman dos lanternas verdes com todos os poderes que o homem de aço possuía mais o anel e Varix o antigo lanterna verde que usou a própria força de vontade para permanecer vivo, forçando o poder de seu anel para fundir seu corpo destruído com destroço das naves de batalha se tornando assim um dos maiores e mais forte lanterna verde de toda a tropa, aquele que conseguido acabar com essas lendas sozinho com certeza era um ser poderoso.

John: qual a ultima localização deles.

Guardião: já estamos transferindo às coordenadas para seu anel, você deve encontra-los e leva-los de volta para Oa o quando antes, temos um cruzador esperando perto de marte, quando os encontrar entre em contato com **Salaak, ele ira te buscar.**

John: entendido.

Guardião: E lembre-se, essa missão deve permanecer em segredo absoluto, compreende.

John: sim senhor, mais caso aja evidencias sobre o paradeiro do culpado, devo continuar a perseguição?

Guardião: absolutamente não, novas evidencias surgiram inocentando o criminoso pela destruição dos Gordonianos, só resgate os membros feridos, vamos analisar suas lembranças para determinar o que aconteceu.

John: compreendo senhor.

Disser que John não estava preocupado com essa era um mero eufemismo, o homem literalmente tinha ficado branco, Kilowog tinha sido um de seus professores e tão um de seus melhores amigos ele realmente esperava só estivesse desmaiado em algum lugar.

John havia seguido diretamente para o local das coordenadas dadas pelos guardiões quase esgotando toda a energia que restava em seu anel, em sua mente ele rezava para que seu amigo ainda estivesse vivo e salvo.

Como Lanterna Verde John já tinha visto e sofrido muitas coisas durante na tropa mais nada feito ou visto o tinha preparado para o que estava ver.

As coordenadas o tinham levado antigos desertos da terra, no começo tudo parecia normal somente à mesma vegetação rasteira e as terras secas e áridas dos desertos, foi então que ele viu deitado no meio das planícies, estava criatura enorme de pele rosa com enormes tão grandes que mal conseguiam caber no uniforme, seu nariz era achatado como de um buldogue e tinha enorme que saiam de suas bocas.

Quaisquer pessoas em sua são consciência se afastaria para longe do monstro o mais rápido o possível, mais John Jordan o conhecia bem de mais para deixa-lo, aquele era Kilowog o treinador dos recrutas da tropa dos lanternas verdes. Mais o que mais assustou eram os olhos de seu velho amigo, antes eles indicavam um olhar de força e confiança, mais agora as orbitas estavam e as pupilas dilatadas.

Ao lado de Kilowog estavam os outros membros da tropa todos encontrados em um estado semelhante ao de antigo mentor.

John usou seu anel para escarniar os corpos de seus colegas da tropa, a varredura mostrou que seus corpos estavam em perfeitas condições sem qualquer dano imediato, isso iria exigir uma analise mais profunda.

John: aqui é o lanterna verde John Jordan pedindo ajuda para o resgate de dos lanternas verdes **Kilowog,** **Sinestro,** **Sodam Yat, Guy Gardner e Varix** **imediatamente.**

 **Salaak: Intendido Lanterna verde John Jordan, estou travando o tele transportador em suas coordenadas nesse exato momento.**

 **E em um picar de olhos uma luz branca cobriu completamente o corpo de John Jordan e de seus companheiros antes de desaparecer em pleno ar sendo a única prova de que eles estiveram era o contorno de seus corpos nas areia do deserto, cuja mesma soprada para longe pelos ventos do deserto, apagando assim qualquer rastro que restava.**

 **Assim que os olhos John se abriram ele já não se encontrava mais no deserto mais sim, em quarto completamente em branco mais escuras que outras os outros membros da tropa estavam sobre camas medicas cuidadosamente colocados, com pequenas esferas verdes que flutuavam sobre suas cabeças.**

 **Voz: fico feliz em ver que você acordou.**

Assim que John virou-se para ver a quem pertencia àquela estranha voz, ele deu de cara uma estranha criatura humanoide, ele possuía quatro braços com três dedos em cada mão, suas pernas eram como as de um gafanhoto, com grandes espinhos saindo de seu calcanhar e três garras grandes saindo de seu pé, mais a parte mais estranha dessa criatura era seu rosto, sem nenhum cabelo, seu crânio era alongado com dois espinhos saindo pelos lados, sua rosa e seus olhos eram negros. John mostrava um enorme sorriso ao reconhecer aquela estranha criatura.

John: é bom velo de novo **Salaak. Em quando estendia mão para cumprimentar seu velho amigo. Apertando a mão de John agora**

 **Salaak: posso disser o mesmo de você John, realmente é bom estar fora de Oa para variar.**

 **John: então como vai vida? E como estão os outros?**

 **Salaak: o mesmo sempre guardando o grande livro de Oa com todas as profecias dos antigos guardiões. Em quanto suspirava passa a mão pela testa, uma tentativa inútil de se esquecer, o que estava escrito naquele livro e o que nunca devia ser revelado.**

 **Salaak: (suspiro), quantos aos outros.**

 **John: o que houve?**

 **Salaak: é complicado, melhor você ver por si mesmo.**

 **Salaak levou John para o que parecia ser outra da ala médica, era quase igual a ultima ala em que John estava só que diferente da outra sala nessa se encontravam os cinco membros especiais do grupo de elite dos lanternas.**

 **Agora que o desespero tinha passado, John podia enxergar perfeitamente seu amigo Kilowog, sua ultima avaliação parecia estar correta seu amigo não tinha nenhum ferimentos esterno perceptíveis, mais seus olhos estavam brancos com as pupilas dilatadas e seu rosto estava preso no que parecia estar presar em um grito infinito de horror permanente.**

 **Aproximando dos outros, John percebeu a situação era a mesma, cara das orbitas oculares estavam brancas e seus rostos presos no mesmo grito medonho de medo, até mesmo Varix que era mesmo ciborgue que raramente demostrava suas emoções estava para lizado.**

 **John: o que inferno aconteceu com eles Salaak!**

 **Salaak: infelizmente nem eu mesmo sei, a única coisa que posso lhe disser com certeza é que eles foram paralisados de medo.**

 **Por um minuto John pensou que tinha ouvido errado afinal como alguém fica paralisado pelo próprio medo.**

 **John: Como?**

 **Salaak: deixe me explicar.**

Nesse momento uma tela holográfica, bem ao lado de John, a tela mostrava um gráfico duas linhas uma azul, e outra laranja.

 **Salaak: o que você esta vendo é um gráfico que representas as emoções de terminados indivíduos, a linha azul representa as demais emoções presentes dentro de nossas mentes, a linha laranja representa o medo, conforme podemos ver uma pessoa norma rara vesses deixar o medo assumir as outras emoções em um curto período de tempo.**

 **Nesse momento o gráfico começou ase mover com a linha laranja subindo acima da linha só para depois baixa-lo rapidamente.**

 **Salaak: mais no casso de nosso paciente.**

 **Dessa vez a linha laranja subiu muito além da linha subiu muito além da linha azul ao topo do gráfico e continuou por lá de forma constante.**

 **Salaak: (suspiro), não posso lhe disser mais sem leva-los para Oa para tratamento médico imediato.**

 **John estava sem palavras com o que acabou, era mais do que obvio que isso era de algum tipo de ataque psíquico, que obviamente tinha forte o suficiente para subjugar a vontade cinco membros de elite da tropa dos lanternas verdes, o que no universo seria forte o bastante para subjugar a os mais forte membros da tropa.**

 **Nesse momento o comunicar de John toca com a voz do Batman sou ao fundo.**

 **Batman: reunião de emergência reunião imediata na sala dos fundadores da liga.**

John: desculpe-me **Salaak emergência ocorrendo agora.**

 **Salaak: intendo John deve alerta-lo para que comunique para seus amigos o que aconteceu.**

John: mais os guardiões falaram...

 **Salaak: eles me deram para quão grave for à situação dar-lhe permissão para revelar aos outros, o que aconteceu, e a meu ver a situação é realmente grave.**

 **John: mais o que exatamente aconteceu.**

 **Salaak: esta é uma boa pergunta John, pena só terremos a resposta depois que os levar para Oa.**

 **Nesse momento o comunicador da liga soou, John reconheceu no alerta, Batman havia desenvolvido aquele alerta para despois da terra ter enfrentado uma invasão em larga escala por meio das forças de ocupação Tanagariana, aquele alerta só podia significar uma coisa, a terra estava correndo grave perigo.**

 **John: desculpe-me Salaak mais tenho que tratar de um assunto muito agora.**

 **Salaak: eu entendo te darei as informações sobre o caso assim que puder mais antes, eu tenho que lhe passar os novos dados sobre o foragido.**

 **Nesse momento o anel Salaak começou a brilhar e uma pequena bola de luz saiu de dentro dele, John estendeu o anel para frente absorvendo a pequena bola de luz.**

 **De repente o mundo começou a girar, a sala branca começou a desaparecer e em seu lugar um mar negro com milhares de pontos brancos, a sua frente uma enorme armada, repleta de naves negras com uma grande insígnia encrustada incrustada sobre o casco frontal das naves, mais longe John podia ver um uma enorme planeta em vermelho, demorou apenas um segundo para que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo, essa uma antiga memoria, uma antiga gravação feita por algum IA das naves ou satélites Gordonianos no momento em que tudo aconteceu.**

 **De repente um enorme vórtice azul se abre bem perto grande armada Gordaniana, e dele sai uma gigantesca criatura de pele verde e negra, enormes tentáculos saiam de seu rosto, em sua boca residiam milhares presas pontiagudas seus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue, em suas a criatura ostentava garras que pareciam podiam cortar aquelas naves como se não fossem nada, mais o pior de tudo era a energia aquele ser emanava, era profana negra com se apropria existência se recusava a deixa-la existir.**

 **Frota: atenção, você acaba de invadir o espaço Gordaniano, renda-se ou será abatido.**

 **Criatura: Tolos, como ameaçar seu futuro imperador.**

 **Demorou apenas um segundo a frota para imensa frota Gordaniana disparar todas suas armas e misseis interplanetários contra a criatura.**

 **Por um momento John fechou os olhos, esperando que quando os abrisses no lugar da enorme criatura se encontrasse uma enorme pilha de sangue e tripas, mais para sua surpresa, quando ele os abriu a criatura estava lá completamente bem como se o enorme poder de fogo da armada não fosse nada.**

 **A criatura simplesmente olhos para sim mesmo e com um cara de desgosto olhou de volta para frota.**

 **Criatura: vejam o que realmente é o poder de verdade. Neste momento suas mãos foram cobertas por uma estranha aura roxa, a criatura simplesmente estendeu uma de suas garras fazendo com que um laser roxo disparasse acertando enchei-o o planeta natal dos Gordonianos.**

 **Levou apenas um segundo antes que todo o planeta explodisse destruindo as naves mais perto de sua orbita.**

 **Agora mais uma vez com a energia roxa em suas mãos produzindo uma enorme onda da mesma energia roxa, dizimando completamente a armada Gordoniana.**

 **John ficou espantado com isso, levou a penas um aceno e aquela criatura destruiu um planeta inteiro com sua energia, se aquela coisa ainda estivesse viva ou pior estivesse na terra não haveria como derrota-la, ele se perguntava mesmo com a ajuda de todos os lanternas verdes e aliga eles conseguiriam fazer algum dano na criatura.**

 **Enquanto John refletia como derrotar aquele monstro, a criatura dissídio falar mais uma vez.**

 **Criatura: se isso é tudo o que esse universo tem a oferecer conquista-lo, realmente não será um desafio.**

 **Voz: Não conte com isso Vilgax.**

 **Nesse momento outra criatura tão grande quanto à primeira decidiu a parecer, diferente da primeira essa, tinha três enormes chifres pontiagudos saindo de sua cabeça, se não contasse pelos chifres sua forma parecia completamente humanoide, a não ser seu corpo era completamente coberto por estrelasse um estranho dispositivo em seu peito om o símbolo de uma ampulheta verde no meio.**

 **Vilgax: Ben Tennyson sabia que você iria me seguir, mais não pode me derrotar, O Caos restaurou meus poderes, você não é páreo para mim nessa forma.**

 **Ben: Vamos ver Vilgax.**

 **Nesse moimento as duas criaturas se lançaram em direção uma contra a outra, até que seus punhos colidiram.**

 **John teve que seus olhos cada vez que eles se acertavam um soco uma fonte de luz de explodia, era como se o próprio universo fosse se desfazendo com a luta daqueles dois titãs, o que havia sobrado da frota Gordaniana agora não passava de migalhas, as naves que estavam mais próximas derretiam com a intensidade do colar da (energia) batalha que aquelas duas criaturas geravam.**

 **A batalha tinha entrado em um empasse ate que mais uma vez um portal azul abriu-se atrás da criatura conhecida como Vilgax.**

 **A criatura com o corpo coberto de estrela aproveitou essa chance, abaixando-se para desviar deu dos golpes de Vilgax, ele aproveitou a chance e se agarrou a Vilgax e concentrando toda a sua força, voou em direção ao portal desaparecendo assim com ele.**

 **O mundo começou girar, antes de lenta mente desaparecer, restos de naves destruídas da armada Gordoniana e o que sobrara de seu mundo foram lentamente desaparecendo, dando lugar mais uma vez ao contorno branco do navio da Frota dos lanternas.**

 **Nesse exato momento para John caiu para frente, ele se sentia como se alguém tinha decidido jogar uma partida de futebol usando sua cabeça como bola enquanto alguém empurrava seu corpo na frente um caminhão de carga industrial, todo o seu corpo doía.**

 **Enquanto ele tentava se levantar John sentiu a mão de Salaak em seu ombro.**

 **Salaak: acalme-se, os efeitos são temporários.**

 **John: eu sei não é minha primeira transferência de memoria.**

 **Salaak: eu sei, mais não quer disser que você tenha se acostumado.**

 **John: já conheceu alguém que se acostumou?**

 **Salaak: na verdade não.**

 **John: (suspiro), mais para que tudo isso?**

 **Salaak: temos que garantir que essa informações não caiam em mãos erradas, pelo menos até descobrirmos com que exatamente estamos lidando, ordem direta dos guardiões, até toda a informação sobre o caso será passada por Transferência Memorial.**

 **John franziu um pouco a cara enquanto suspirou, é claro ele podia entender porque os Guardiões queriam manter tudo em segredo aquela coisa destruiu todo o mundo dos Gordonianos e sua armada como se não fosse nada, mesmo com ajuda de toda a tropa seria impossível para-la, mais por que fazer isso em um ambiente fechado em só havia duas pessoas cocientes.**

 **John: você não acha que isso é um pouco exagerado.**

 **Salaak: a meu ver todo o cuidado é pouco.**

 **John: e de quem é a energia que estamos perseguindo? Apesar de toda habilidade teatral John não consegui esconder um sentimento de medo por trás da pergunta.**

 **Salaak: estamos procurando a criatura feita de estrelas.**

 **Neste momento John estremeceu e sentiu um pouco aliviado, ele ainda se lembrava da destruição causada pela criatura de tentáculos.**

 **John: e quanto à criatura de tentáculos?**

 **Salaak: é inconclusivo, só podemos analisar um pequeno traço residual deixada pela criatura, feitas de estrelas.**

 **John: como assim?**

 **Salaak: parece enquanto ele lutava, seu corpo emanava uma energia completamente desconhecida para nós, na verdade as ordens que equipe tinha eram simplesmente para observar e relatar os principais objetivos da criatura nesse planeta.**

 **Salaak: (suspiro) eu sinceramente não sei como uma micção tão simples podia dar tão errado.**

 **John: eu sei. Olhando com raiva para o corpo inconsciente de Guy Gardner.**

Toda a liga estava reunida, cada um deles havia recebido o alerta de emergência dado pelo Batman, a única pessoa que estava faltando Superman, lanterna verde John foi o penúltimo membro achegar seguido logo depois pela Shayera.

Shayera estava acabada, ontem anoite ela chora até pegar no sono, desde que ela tinha descoberto sobre o que aconteceu com seu filho, uma onda de depressão tinha se abatido sobre ela, Shayera tinha permanecido na cama durante todo dia, simplesmente pensado como estaria seu filho, será que ele estaria bem, se ele ainda estava vivo, se precisava de sua mãe, se estava sozinho, doente e com frio chamando em desespero pela mãe que ele nunca conheceu.

Shayera e se levantando da cama a intenção de jogar um pouco de agua em seu rosto para aliviar a tristeza que lhe assombrava na ultima, seu cabelo estava uma bagunça completa seus olhos completamente vermelhos devido ao choro, sinceramente ela tinha perdido toda e qualquer vontade de viver nesse momento.

Quando seu comunicador soou com o código de emergência da liga, sua mente entrou em confronto uma grande parte dela queria simplesmente voltar para cama e dormir para resto de seus dias, uma pequena parte de sua mente ainda queria lutar reaver os ânimos e levantar para tentar de novo essa pequena parte lhe lembrava de que ela ainda tinha amigos, que não podia abandona-los, apesar de todas as dores que estava sentido.

Apesar do peso em seu coração ela reuniu toda a disciplina e autocontrole que ela tinha desenvolvido durantes seus anos de espionagem para os Tanagarianos e preparou parou para o pior, com um suspiro rápido ela abriu a porta e se pós em direção à sala de reuniões da liga.

Quando chegou a sala de reuniões, Shayera a gradeceu a alguma divindade que estava olhando por ela, por não ter encontrado não dos outros membros menores da liga, geralmente a torre de vigia era repleta de milhares de heróis sempre se movendo entorno de suas micções, por isso era quase impossível encontrar-se algum lugar que não seja um quarto privado para permanecer sozinha, em seu estado atual com suas emoções em conflito à flor da pele, Shayera não tinha certeza do que aconteceria se alguém a encontrasse, principalmente alguém que ela não gostasse mais por sorte os corredores estavam limpos, nenhuma pessoa a vista em quanto ela se dirigia para sala de reunião.

Tomando algumas respirações longas para se acalmar, Shayera pós enfrente pronta para enfrentar o seu destino, ela sabia que os outros membros já tinham conhecimento sobre sua história e o que havia acontecido com seu filho, ela sabia que eles provavelmente lhe dariam o olhar, sim aquela olhar de pena e compaixão pelo que havia acontecido.

Shayera odiava aquele olhar, ela havia nascido e sido treinada como uma guerreira Thanagariana, a tinham a treina para ser forte e suportar o pior dos males, realmente agora não era hora de lembra-la de que tinha falhado com a maior de suas micções, a uma ordem que nenhuma mãe devia falhar em obedecer, a ordem de proteger sua cria e morrer por ela, apesar de saber que seus companheiros só queriam ajudar, o olhar era uma constante lembrança do tinha falhado ela realmente não precisava disso nesse momento.

Por um tempo Shayera ficou simplesmente contemplando a porta perdia em seus pensamentos, decidindo por um momento se continuava desse ponto em diante ou se dava meia volta e voltava para seu quanto mais uma vez para se fundar em sua própria auto Piedade.

Com suspiro rápido e uma mão firme ela se lançou para dentro da sala pronta para o pior, e lá estava ele, o tão temido olhar cada um dos seus amigos e membros da liga, agora mesmo olhando daquele mesmo jeito que ela tanto temia Mulher Maravilha, seu amado John, Fleche, J'onn (o caçador de marte), até mesmo Batman cujo rosto estava sempre preso a uma carranca inexpressiva, teve um breve deslize de suas emoções permitindo sua fase mostrasse o mesmo olhar que ela tanto temia, mesmo fosse apenas fosse apenas por um segundo, foi o suficiente para abalar completamente todas as emoções de Shayera vinha prendendo durante anos.

A única coisa que a impedia de sair lá, agora mesmo correndo para seu quarto e mais uma vez se afundar sua própria auto Piedade, era treinamento rigoroso em que ela própria se submeteu para se tornar uma espiam, ela respirou fundo e se pós a sentar.

Batman: agora que estamos aqui.

Mulher maravilha: onde está superman?

Por um minuto Shayera a grade seu aos seus por ela não ser mais o assunto de foco da reunião, antes de perceber que mulher maravilha estava certa superman não estava na mesa de conferencia e isso era realmente estranho em todo o tempo que ela estava na linga tinha visto Superman se atrasar para uma reunião nem mesmo quando eles eram convocados de ultima hora.

Com um movimento rápido do pulso Batman apertou um dos botões no painel em baixo da mesa fazendo com que dois hologramas aparecessem no centro da mesa.

Um dos hologramas mostrava duas criaturas completamente desconhecidas para os outros membros da liga ate mesmo aqueles que eram Aliens nunca tinham se deparado com tais espécies.

Ambas as figuras tinham aparência humanoide, uma delas tinha pele vermelha com quatro braços e dois pares de olhos com três pequenos chifres saindo de sua cabeça e uma barba negra sobre seu bruto maxilar e parecia estar vestindo algum tipo de roupa de academia preta com uma listra verde no meio.

A outra parecia praticamente humana exceto pelos três pequenos pares de chifres e que, sua pele parecia ser feita de algum de cristal verde.

John: oque é isso?

Batman: aproximadamente as duas e quarenta desta tarde, a criatura, em sua frente, entraram em confronto direto com Superman. (suspiro) os resultados foram à hospitalização de superman e o desaparecimento da criatura.

Nesse momento a sala de reuniões estourou em especulações e perguntas todos, até mesmo Shayera em seu estado abalado queria saber o que tinha acontecido, a maioria das perguntas era a mesma, O que aconteceu?, Quem são esses?, Como derrotaram o grandão?, O que vamos fazer?, Ele está bem?

Naquele momento todos estavam abalados, Superman era um dos membros fundadores da liga e um de seus membros mais forte, mesmo que alguns heróis não queiram admitir e força bruta Superman podia facilmente superar a todos eles sem qualquer esforço, ouvir que ele tinha sido derrotado, por aqueles, dois seres desconhecidos era inacreditável.

Mulher maravilha era a única além do Batman que paria ainda manter alguma calma nessa hora pelo menos pelo lado de fora, pois por dentro ela estava tão, preocupada, quanto Flash que parecia ter bebido um litro de cafeína e disparava uma pergunta em seguida da outra como se aquilo que algum modo iria dar as resposta que ele procurava.

No momento em que Flash praticamente gritou exigindo algumas respostas foi à hora em Batman ergueu sua mão e sala inteira se calou.

Uma das coisas que Diana sempre admirou em Batman que apesar de não ter nenhum poder ele poderia facilmente silencias uma sala cheia dos seres mais poderosos que a terra tinha a oferecer com um simples movimento de sua mão.

Grassas a anos de treinamento intensivo e continua meditação tinham possibilitado a Batman total controle de suas emoções ao ponto de ele praticamente esconde-las por completo sem qualquer sinal de se que possui-las, mais só porque você esconde uma coisa não quer disser que você não a tenha.

Enquanto por fora ele parecia um líder certo, com coragem, sem temor e pronto para enfrentar quaisquer dificuldades em sua frente, por dentro ele tinha medo, não pelo poder que o metamorfo tinha demonstrado mais pelo desconhecido Batman, como vigilante noturno ele tinha criado uma serie meios e contatos dentro do submundo criminal para estar sempre informado sobre quaisquer novos super. Vilões que poderiam aparecer mais isso, isso era inacreditável, nenhuma de suas fontes, ou qualquer outros de seus outros meios podia revelar qualquer coisa sobre esse novo vilão.

Batman se reprendeu mentalmente quando percebeu que o caos tinha tomado conta da sala de reuniões, agora não era hora para isso, se o resto da liga notasse sua preocupação ai sim o caos reinaria e agora não era o momento certo para desespero era o momento para ficar focado, com um aceno de sua mão o silencio reinou na sala.

Batman: prestem atenção no que vou mostrar. Pressionando um botão ao lado de sua cadeira uma tela holografia apareceu sobre a mesa.

Batman: essa a gravação da luta do metamorfo contra o superman essa tarde.

As primeiras imagens que apareceram na tela era Superman lutando contra Metallo, as coisas estavam indo bem para o lado de Superman até que dos prédios da cidade foi gravemente avariado durante sua luta, fazendo com que ele desmoronasse e quase esmagasse um pobre reporta que estava em baixo.

Quando tudo parecia perdido uma enorme criatura quatro braços de pele vermelha apareceu no ultimo hora impedindo que os destroços esmagassem a pobre garota, até que um raio vermelho explodiu os escombros e vermelha e azul acertar a criatura.

Flash: espere um momento, você está me dizendo que tudo isso não passou de um mal entendido e que superman atacou aquela coisa sem nenhum motivo, sem ofensas Batman, mais isso não parece ser coisa do Superman.

Shayera: tem que concordar com o ligeirinho aqui isso não parece coisa que o escoteiro ia fazer.

Nessa hora Batman deu um zoom com a câmera de aproximação, agora todos podiam ver atentamente quem era a vitima que ia ser esmagada pelos escombros do prédio.

La parada bem embaixo dos escombros com os olhos fechados era ninguém menos que Lois Lane a atual namorada do Superman, nesse momentos os membros presentes da liga assim tiram.

Des do incidente da invasão Tanagariana todos os membros fundadores da acabaram conhecendo suas identidades secretas, como resultado devido a exposição eles acabaram conhecendo um pouco mais da vida civil de cada um, uma das informações obtidas era sobre Lois Lane que acabava por ser a namorada do superman.

Cada membro fundador da liga sabia Superman faria qualquer coisa para proteger a sua namora, todos estavam bem cientes disso, devido a um pequeno incidente envolvendo um dos arque inimigos de superman em ter capturado a senhorita Lois Lane, digamos apenas que aquela foi uma das vesses em que todos os heróis e vilões agradeceram ao esse de paranoia de Batman e seu grande estoque de criptônima.

Nesse momento Batman continuou a rodar o vídeo, os membros da liga assistiram admirados quando a criatura de quatro braços se transformou no meio da luta mudou todo o seu corpo para uma forma e luta recomeçar.

Mulher maravilha: esta me dizendo que essa confusão toda não passa apenas de um mal entendi...

Ela chegou a terminar a frase nesse momento John gritou para voltar o vídeo e forcar no estranho símbolo que a criatura tinha toca para mudar a sua forma.

Os olhos de John se arregalaram em puro espanto e temor, quando o reconheceu, aquele era o mesmo símbolo que a criatura cheia de estrelas tinha encrusto em seu peito.

As memorias de John voltaram para aquele momento, quando presenciou a luta criatura feita de estrelas e o ser com uma cabeça de polvo.

Batman: alguma coisa erada!

John (suspiro): aproximadamente as duas, quarenta e desse os guardiões me enformaram sobre uma força tarefa especial construída com o único objetivo de capturar o destruidor e aniquilador da raça Gordoniana. John deu uma pequena pausa querendo ver se todos os seus amigos estavam prestando atenção antes de continuar.

John: Em quanto investigávamos a destruição do planeta natal dos Gordonianos, encontramos traços de uma energia desconhecida nunca antes vista em todo o universo, quando seguimos os traços da energia nos encontramos com um ser que tinha o mesmo símbolo que esse. Apontando para símbolo estampado para a criatura de quatros braços.

A sala ficou em silencio completo ninguém ousava si quer falar nada o silencio reinava naquela sala nesse momento. Para a surpresa de todos foi Flash quem ousou quebrar o silencio.

Flash: o que aconteceu com a equipe?

John (suspira enquanto esfrega seus olhos): eu e lanterna verde Salaak recebemos ordens dos guardiões, para averiguar o que tinha havido com a equipe, quando em os encontramos eles estavam praticamente em coma induzida pelo medo.

Mulher maravilha: induzida pelo medo?

John: quando o levamos para o atendimento medico os escâner relaram grande atividade na parte de seus responsável pelas emoções tinha um alto grau de índice de medo.

Flash: o que isso quer disser?  
Batman: significa que em outras palavras eles entram em como induzida pelo próprio medo.

Shayera: se ele destruiu os Gordonianos provavelmente não é tão mal assim

A sala ficou em completo silencio nessa hora, ninguém falava nada a tensão só crescia, John sabia que ela com toda a certeza, odiava completamente todo a raça Gordaniana ainda mais agora que as chances de encontrar seu filho eram praticamente nulas, mais agora não era hora para falar disso.

John ele temia que ninguém falasse a conversa acabaria indo para um clima realmente sombrio, nesse momento ele estava rezando para alguma acontecer ou alguém falasse algo.

Foz: que formava o grupo?

John: como?

John havia sido completamente de surpresa pelo comentário, ele estava tão concentrado que alguém mudasse o rumo dessa conversa que nem percebeu quando alguém o fez.

John: como? Olhando melhor agora para quem fez a pergunta.

J'onn: por quem a equipe era formada.

John: a equipe era formada por quatro, dos nossos melhores e mais experientes homens e um membro estra que conhece o planeta.

Flash: e quem seriam esses?

John: **Kilowog,** **Sinestro,** **Sodam Yat, Guy Gardner e Varix**

Ao ouvir o nome de Guy Gardner alguns membros da liga estremeceram, (tanto dentro da torre, como na terra) sim eles já tiveram o infeliz acidente de conhecer o mais novo membro dos lanternas verdes da terra, como ele conseguiu ser escolhido pelo anel ainda permaneci um mistério duvido para alguns membros da liga.

Batman: suponho que Guy Garden seria o seja o membro estra que você falou!

John: sim de fato, quanto **Kilowog como Sinestro** **são membros mais experientes e disciplinado que temos dentro dos lanternas, quanto a** **Varix** **ele é basicamente uma lanterna viva.**

 **Mulher maravilha: como?**

 **John:** **Varix** **é um veterano das guerras de Morion, a ultima batalha ele se se sacrificou para que destruir completamente a frota de Morion garantido assim a sobrevivência dos lanternas, todos achávamos que ele estava morto, mais estávamos enganados, quando o encontraram seu corpo estava mutilado completamente, sem nenhuma chance de sobrevivência, grassas a tecnologia dos guardiões foi capas de reconstruíram seu corpo o tornando assim um ciborgue, sua principal fonte de vida é uma bateria anexada em seu peito.**

 **John: quanto a,** **Sodam Yat** é um alienígena do planeta Daxam e a sua fisiologia é muito parecida com os Kriptonianos, ou seja, ele ganha poderes iguais aos do Superman ao ser exposto à luz do sol amarelo.

A sala ficou em silencio mais uma vez, ninguém conseguia falar nada, a situação era muito mais séria do que todos achavam não essa nova ameaça tinha derrotado superman mais com seguiu derrotar o superman da tropa dos lanternas e outros três membros experientes e alta mente treinados da tropa.

Batman: você sabe o que aconteceu?

John: conseguimos recolher as informações do evento, ainda não tenho todos ao deles, mais o que me parece e Guy Garden atacou deliberadamente o metamorfo assim que o viu e ele respondeu a altura.

Flash: em outras palavras ele está do nosso lado ou não é um inimigo.

Shayera: o que faz pensar isso?

Flash: bem primeiramente ele estava tentando salvar a garota, segundo ele só atacou quando foi atacado e terceiro a meu ver todo mundo que arrisca apropria vida para salvar alguém merece uma chance de se explicar.

Batman estava sorrindo por com esse comentário de Flash parece que não seria tão difícil de convencer seus colegas a seguirem seu plano.

Uma sombra estranha pairava sobre o deserto aquela noite, sobre a lua um novo ser surge, ele vestia calças de gangue negras, não vestia camisa mais cada um de seus músculos eram perfeitamente definidos mostrando o seu poder, seu cabelo era castanho como carvalho, mais seus eram verdes duas esmeraldas, um par de assas, brancas se erguia por suas costas em seu pulso se encontrava um estranho relógio com o símbolo de uma ampulheta verde no meio, esse Ben Tennyson em sua forma verdadeira Tanagariana.

Ben estava tento relaxar depois de um dia difícil, primeiro alguém vai puxar briga com ele quando ele tentou salvar alguém, segundo um grupo de esquisitões vestido de verdes vem puxar briga com ele sem se quer falar dar algum motivo para isso, puxa se ele ainda estivesse em seu universo isso séria uma ocorrência normal, mais agora ele estava em um novo universo, então por que eles iriam querer brigar com ele? O que era isso dia multiversal de bata no Ben Tennyson, ele realmente precisava relaxar simplesmente deixar esse assunto para outra hora e relaxar por algum tempo, sempre que Ben Tennyson estava tendo um dia difícil houve uma coisa que ele gostava de fazer quando tinha um desses dias, era voar.

Se, tinha uma coisa que Ben gostava fazer era de voar, sentir as correntes de ar passando por suas assas, o frescor da noite em seu rosto, quando ele estava voando Ben se sentia como se nada pudesse atingi-lo, como se seus problemas simplesmente desaparecessem, quando voava ele se sentia livre, não existia omnitrix, nem super Vilões loucos que estavam tentando mata-lo, nem esquisitões vestindo roupas verdes esquisitas, somente existia ele e o céu, como se em fim o universo estava lhe dando uma pausa.

A noite estava fresca, relaxante, o ar estava fresco e unido à noite estava clara sem nenhuma nuvem no céu, tudo isso fez fés Ben sentir aperto em seu coração, era em noites como essa que ele e seus pais saiam acampar longe da cidade onde Ben podia ser ele mesmo, sem mascara, holográfica, onde ele podia estender suas assas e voar sem se preocupar que alguém estava vendo ele, ou julga-lo pela aberração que ele era.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Robin havia acaba de chegar à caverna logo depois da escola, ele e Kid Flash tinham ido direto para caverna assim que as aulas terminaram, Batman tinha enviado um sinal de nível Ômega dissenso que todos eles devia se ir para caverna o mais rápido possível.

Kid tinha apostado com ele que reunião era sobre algum novo membro integrante, Robin tinha apostado que era algo haver com o novo Super vilão que tinha derrotado superman.

Realmente tinha sido uma noticia e tanto, os noticiários não paravam falar sobre, todos os canais tinham congelado simplesmente para a derrota de superman, cada reporte tinha uma teoria diferente sobre que era esse novo vilão e o que ele queria.

Robin tinha visto Batman ficar durante a noite toda sobre o super. Computador bat caverna simplesmente tentando descobrir de onde aquele cara tinha vindo, ele invadi-o brancos criminais de todos os países conhecidos simplesmente tentando pescar qualquer sinal ou informação de que era esse cara, mais nada parecia que o sujeito simplesmente tinha surgido do ar.

Quando Superboy ouviu a noticia ele tinha ficado furioso, foi necessário Aqualed, Robin e kid Flash o impedissem de ir imediatamente até a torre de justiça exigindo qualquer explicação sobre como estava superman, o que estava acontecendo, quem era esse novo vilão e o que ele queria.

Realmente essa era a questão, oque esse novo vilão queria, ele poderia ter matado Superman naquele local, mais simplesmente não o fez, Por quê?

O monte da justiça, realmente havia se tornado como uma segunda casa Robin e seus amigos, lentamente cada um deles tinha aprendido a realmente a armar aquele lugar, desde seus quartos individuais que cada um deles havia deixado pelo menos personalizado, até a sala de reuniões para onde eles se dirigiam agora.

A sala de reunião na verdade consistia de uma enorme maquina de monitoramento global ( um cilindro com uma lente no topo).

Quando Robin e kid flash chegaram que todos os outros membros já estavam lá, Aqualed, miss marte, Super boy, Artêmis e Zatanna , já estavam lá olhando para uma tela holográfica que continha o rosto de Batman.

Batman: agora que estão todos aqui, prestem atenção. Com isso três novas telas, holográfica apareceram bem ao lado de Batman.

As telas continham imagem de três criaturas distintas, uma delas tinha apela completamente vermelha, com quatro pares de olhos e quatro braços. A outra parecia algum tipo de raptor de pele azul, com uma mascara negra sobe a cabeça e pequenas esferas em seus pés. A ultima tinha uma figura que parecia quase humana à única diferença eram pelos pequenos três pares de chifres que saiam de sua cabeça.

Kid Flash: mais que coisa são essas?

Batman: ambas as criaturas são a mesma pessoa e esse metamorfo é o principal responsável pela derrota de superman

Superboy apertou seus com força nessa, ele queria muito vingar a derrota de seu eu mais velho.

Artêmis: você quer que nos o encontremos?

Batman: não, queremos que vocês relatem qualquer coisa suspeita que estiver acontecendo em sua região, ainda não sabemos quão forte esse metamorfo e no que mais ele pode se transformar, ainda nem sequer sabemos quais são suas reais intenções e o que ele quer.

Superboy: o que há para saber, ele mais um vilão? Todos estavam olhando agora para superboy, realmente ninguém esperava isso dele.

Aqualed: Pode ter certeza, que se vermos qualquer coisa suspeita, o informaremos imediatamente.

Batman: bom, ainda não temos certeza se ele é mesmo um vilão.

Com isso Batman termina a chamada deixando todos na sala extasiados, o que ele queria disser com não sabe se ele é mesmo um vilão.

Kid Flash: o que ele queria disser com não sabe se ele é mesmo um vilão?

Robin: eu não sei?

Superboy: o que há para saber é obvio de que ele é um vilão, ele atacou superman sem nenhum motivo.

Atemis: isso não quer dizer nada.

Aqualed: Artêmis está certa não seria a primeira vez que um estrangeiro em confronto com a liga sem por engano?

Zatanna: estrangeiro, quer dizer um aliem!

Megam: vou checar o banco de dados marciano, quem sabe tenha algo sobre as criaturas que ele se transformou ou sobre algum tipo de metamorfo.

Aqualed: faça isso, em quanto isso Robin, eu quero que você dei um jeito de ligar os computadores do monte a principais vias comunicação da cidade e suas câmeras de segurança, vasculhe a internet também procure qualquer rastro sobe esse novo criminoso.

Robin: estou fazendo isso. Disse ele enquanto abria uma pequena tela holográfica em seu pulso.

Aqualed: Zatanna existe algum encanto, algum encanto ou feitiço que você pode conjurar para localizar alguma dessas criaturas.

Zatanna: posso fazer um feitiço de localização mais irei precisar algo da criatura.

Artêmis: nos não possuímos nada que seja da criatura.

Zatanna pensou um minuto antes de lembrar um velho que tinha aprendido om um velho amigo de seu pai.

Zatanna: posso conjurar rastreadores das areias.

Kid Flash: rastreadores das areias? Disse ele em quantos todos olhavam para Zatanna esperando alguma explicação.

Zatanna: no tempo dos antigos faraós, sacerdotes dos antigos deuses desenvolveram uma magia que permitia conjurar lobos feitos de areia, a magia foi originalmente constituída para que os lobos servissem como guardiões dos antigos templos, mais no ano de 1689 um feiticeiro modificou o encantamento para que além de proteger algo os lobos também pudessem se usados olheiros nas guerras.

Zatanna esperou um minuto para ver se todos estavam prestando atenção antes de continuar: o encantamento em si é básico tudo que preciso é uma foto ou uma imagem de aquilo que estamos procurando, assim quando encontrá-los me avisaram por um elo psíquico que formarei com eles.

Aqualed: faça isso, os, outro quero que redobrem qualquer esforço que tiverem em suas vigias, se aquele metamorfo aparecer per aqui vamos ter certeza de que ele se arrependa.

Todos concordaram.

Ao longo da rodovia, podia se ver um veiculo esportivo negro com um grande xis em verde sobre, suas calotas eram cromadas, um desenho de uma ampulheta verde no meio.

Seu condutor era jovem aproximadamente de dezesseis anos, com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, ele estava vestia um dens azul com sapato preto e uma jaqueta verde com um logotipo do numero dez ao lado, esse Ben Tennyson.

Des da luta com os seres verdes de aura verde Ben tinha dirigido direto durante as duas ultimas noites somente parando para fazer suas necessidades básicas, seu carro ainda estava abastecido com raçoes de emergia dos encanadores suficientes para durar aproximadamente um ano terrestre, o carro estava equipado com direção automática, então quando Ben estava com sono, ele ativa o piloto automático e deixava o carro fazer seu trabalho.

Ben estava tentando se distanciar o mais longe possível de sua ultima localização, nos dois últimos ele tinha usado o computador pessoal de seu carro para descobrir mais informações sobre esse novo planeta, a primeira coisa que Ben descobriu é que agora ele, tinha se torna o vilão mais procurado desse novo mundo, parece que o cara de roupa azul e vermelha era um super. Herói invencível e Ben atualmente o tinham mandado para o hospital, em qualquer outro momento ele teria rido da situação, mais agora não era hora para isso, no momento ele teria que concentrar seus esforços para coisas mais uteis agora.

A TV o tinha de metamorfo, o nome não era a pior coisa que Ben já ouvido, mais oque, realmente o preocupava eles tinha visto o símbolo do omnitrix e só era aquilo que eles precisavam para saber sua verdadeira identidade, se vida o tinha ensinado alguma coisa, isso seria, que sempre era possível descobrir a identidade secreta de um herói, por isso ele estava indo para lá.

Na ultima noite Ben tinha usado seu computador pessoal para criar uma lista de possíveis novos locais, onde, ele poderia estabelecer residência, primeiramente ele já Ben já descartou qualquer cidade grande com ataques de vilões ou qualquer super herói que residisse no local, depois disso realmente havia sobrado pouquíssimas opções.

A escolhida tinha sido Happy Harbor , a cidade em si não era grande mais também não era pequena, mais também não era grande, apesar disso a cidade não contava herói residente ou qualquer vilão, uma das principais causas disso seria a maior atração turística da cidade, o monte da justiça antiga sede original da liga da justiça.

Em suas pesquisas Ben tinha se deparado muitas vesses se deparado com o nome liga da justiça, depois de rápida pesquisa descobriu-se que o nome falado de uma grande ligar formada pelos maiores heróis que a terra tinha para oferecer com a intenção de melhor proteger o mundo, a primeira coisa que chocou Ben era descobri que esse mundo milhares de heróis diferentes, com diversos poderes variados, a maior parte deles havia se unido com pequenos outros grupos separados.

Para o que Ben acabou mandando para o hospital era um dos membros fundadores dessa liga, isso só serviu para aumentar ainda mais os seus nervos, que agora além do governo, praticamente cada herói na terra estava agora, procurando por ele.

Quando Ben chegou a Happy Harbor, as estrelas já se aconchegavam no céu, a cidade inteira estava deserta, nenhuma viva alma se encontra nas ruas àquelas horas, as únicas luzes que se tinham, eram dos postes das ruas e das poucas estrelas que se encontravam no céu aquela noite.

Apesar do clima desértico, Ben ainda não conseguia perder essa sensação de que alguém, ou alguma coisa o estava observando, apesar de ele continuar dizendo para si mesmo, que isso era tudo fruto de sua própria imaginação e seu nervosismo.

Suas palavras teriam suado mais reconfortantes si mesmo, se não fosse o fato que Ben não acreditava em suas próprias palavras, anos de lutas e trabalhos para os encanadores, anos de situações constantes de quase morte tinham-no ensinado que confiar em seus instintos era a melhor maneira de sair vivo de uma situação, e agora seus instintos diziam que ele estava sendo observado.

Happy Harbor era como era muito parecida como Bellwood em algumas formas, principal diferença seria a obvia dependência da cidade com aliga, de todas as lojas que ele passou com seu carro ele não pode deixar de ver a grande quantidade de produtos com a marca de algum herói que fazia parte da liga, não que Ben já não tinha visto isso, muitos comercia, tanto da terra quanto fora dela, começaram a associar o seu nome a seus produtos e em troca Ben ganhava uma pequena parte dos lucros, isso lhe garantia uma renda confortável.

Ben dirigiu até saída de Happy Harboy, onde encontro uma velha parada de descanso para caminhoneiros, o lugar lembrou a Ben do antigo restaurante que ele tinha ido, na viajem de verão com seu avô quando ele tinha ganhado o omnitrix.

O lugar parecia exatamente ao da sua infância, grandes janelas de vidro estavam na frente, às paredes eram pintadas de branco já tinha começado a mudar de cor devido ao próprio tempo, bancos forrados de veludo vermelho com mesas para quatro pessoas, em si o restaurante tinha o mesmo tema dos anos 50 quando foi inaugurado, pelas luzes apagadas Ben pode notar que provavelmente não teria ninguém amis lá a essas horas.

Bem se preparou para mais uma noite de sono em seu carro, ligando os sistemas de defesa no painel e ajustando seu banco para trás, ele se pós a fechar os olhos pensando no que o futuro aguardava para ele pela manhã.

Ao longe na escuridão da noite um par de olhos vermelhos como sangue, agora estavam completamente focado no carro de Ben, quando a criatura se aproximou mais da luz , seu corpo parecia completamente feito de areia negra, que parecia mudar de forma indo e virando conforme a criatura andava, diferente do resto de seu corpo, seus dentes pereciam feitos de alguma espécie de vidro negro, parecia que eles poderiam arrancar facilmente a carne para fora do corpo de um inimigo.

Com uma rajada vento a criatura de desfez ao ar, indo ao seu mestre relatar suas novas descobertas.

No computador do monte da justiça, Robin estava trabalhando em alguma forma de detectar o metamorfo, ele tinha visto Batman ficar durante os últimos dois dias simplesmente procurando e analisando os vídeos para tentar entender qual era objetivo do estranho metamorfo, o que ele queria aqui na terra, ele concordava com seu pai adotivo a criatura não queria brigar com o superman, na verdade parecia mais que ele queria ajudar.

Isso tinha pegado um nervo em Robin, ainda mais depois que ele descobriu a nova forma do metamorfo, parece muitos civis tinham gravado a luta de superman contra o metamorfo e postado na internet, depois de rápida analise nos vídeos foi descoberto à terceira forma do metamorfo, parecia algum tipo de velociraptor antropomórfico com um par de esferas negras nos pés.

Isso só fez os nervos tanto de Robin quanto de Batman saltarem, eles tinha percebido que cada transformação da criatura tinha com sigo um novo poder, a de quatro braços tinha a força, o chifrudo podia absorver matéria e o dinossauro era rápido, nesse ponto Robin estava realmente preocupado com seu pai, parecia que Batman estava pronto para ter um ataque ansiedade a qualquer minuto agora.

Por isso ele estava aqui esta noite ele tinha que sua própria investigação, ele tinha olhado o vídeo durante horas simplesmente tentando achar alguma coisa que possibilitasse a localização do metamorfo mais rápido.

Voz: o que está fazendo?

A voz foi tão repentina que Robin estava a ponto de pular da cadeira, isso os serviu para um nó na sua mente, quando foi que ele tinha abaixado tanto assim sua guarda, Batman teria sermão preparado para ele se acabasse descobrindo, simplesmente escondendo sua cara de susto ele virou a cadeira ver quem era dono daquela voz.

Parado bem ali ao lado dele estava uma jovem adolescente de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, ela vestia uma jaqueta negra com mangas compridas mais deixava a cintura de fora, com um colete amarelo e camisa branca por baixo, em seu pescoço estava uma gravata borboleta branca, suas eram escondidas luvas brancas, ela vestia uma minissaia negra com meia-calça cinza e botas de salto alto negras como carvão.

Robin imediatamente deixou sua postou defensiva e baixou sua guarda reconhecendo sua companheira de equipe.

Robin: oi Zatanna

Zatanna: oi Robin, então o que está fazendo? Disse ela mais uma vez.

Robin: só estava tentando ver conseguia descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre o metamorfo.

Zatanna: o que já descobriu?

Robin: deixa-me lhe mostrar. E assim Robinho começou a passar o vídeo, no computador, até o exato em que a criatura de quatro braços bateu sobre seu peito e se transformou.

Zatanna se aproximou mais perto para ver aquilo que Robin estava falando

Zatanna: não estou vendo nada

Robin deu um zum e passou o vídeo em câmera lenta

Robin: e agora.

Zatanna: quando se transforma ele aperta aquele símbolo no peito.

Robin: e não é mesmo depois de sua transformação o símbolo ainda continua em seu corpo apesar de mudar de lugar.

Zatanna: acredita que ele ainda continue com o símbolo mesmo estando em forma humana?

Zatanna: quero disser, estamos falando um ser que teoricamente pode se transformar em qualquer coisa, com certeza ele deve ter uma forma humana para passar despercebido pela população, não acha.

Robin: com certeza, vou botar um bag dentro dos sistemas de vigilância da cidade se alguma das câmeras avistarem esse símbolo.

Robin: provavelmente ainda será difícil encontra-lo.

Zatanna: como assim?

Robin: lembra-se de quando ele lutou contra superman.

Zatanna: sim

Robin: Batman esteve analisando a luta, ele aja provavelmente ele não é um amador.

Zatanna: você acha que ele pode ser um membro das sombras ou da luz?

Robin: Não, mais seja lá com quem estamos lotando, já tem alguma experiência de luta com seus poderes.

Zatanna: quem ele já tenha atuado em algum outro país?

Robin: não eu e Batman andando invadindo alguns bancos de dados sobre vilões de outras nações, nem sequer uma única pista, o cara surgiu do nada.

Zatanna: se ele realmente estava querendo fazer o nome trabalhando com Metallo, então com certeza ele fez que bem, quero dizer o mundo todo o conhece agora.

Robin: eu não acho que é isso.

Zatanna: o que quer disser

Robin: deixa eu te mostrar.

Robin voltou o vídeo para o inicio, tudo estava indo bem luta contra Metallo e Superman, até que câmara mudou de foco, Metallo tinha jogado Superman contra um prédio deixando o instável, de repente um enorme pedaço do prédio desabou, ele teria esmagado completamente uma mulher de cabelos pretos e jaqueta roxa se não fosse por uma enorme criatura de quatro braços, impedi-o a queda dos destroços do prédio levando-os sobe sua cabeça.

Zatanna estava de boca aberta, ela não acreditava no as imagens mostravam só uma pergunta surgia na cabeça dela nesse momento, "o que houve então".

Robin: Batman acredita que o metamorfo na verdade seria um herói e não um vilão.

Zatanna: mais então porque Superman o atacou?

Em vez de falar alguma coisa Robin simplesmente apertou um botão no teclado e ai imagem mudou de foco, dessa fez parecia que a criatura ia esmagar a mulher estava a sua frente.

Robin deu play na imagem e as palavras de Metallo seguiram logo em seguida "vamos parceiro esmague a garota".

A, ultima coisa que Zatanna viu foi os escombros sendo destruídos e a criatura de quatro braços sendo arremessada contra um carro.

Zatanna não acreditando em que seus olhos viram será que tudo aquilo, a grande derrota de superman contra mais novo vilão, natinha passado de um simples engano.

Zatanna: não pode estar falando serio.

Robin: Batman acredita que sim, sinceramente ele esta torcendo, para esteja certo sobre cara.

Zatanna: o que quer disser? A simples noção que temido cavaleiros das trevas o membro mais intimidante e o líder não declaro da liga da justiça temia alguma coisa, era simplesmente ridícula.

Robin: sim, quero disser é obvio não, ate agora o transmorfo mostrou três poderes diferentes de ele pode ter. Quero disser pelo que sabemos ele pode ter mais poderes que todos os heróis da liga juntos.

Zatanna : nunca tinha visto Robin ele estava sério focado mesmo quando ele falava com ela dava para se ver que sua mente ainda continuava trabalhando simplesmente focada em cumprir a tarefa em sua frente, dava para se ver o quanto ele era parecido com Batman nessas foras.

De repente rosca corta uma negra emerge das sombras, a criatura tinha a forma de um lobo, parecia que toda a sua era feita de tipo de areia negra, seus olhos eram pareciam duas orbes vermelhos de fogo e sangue.

Robin imediatamente levou sua para onde ele escondia suas armas mais poderosas, quando ele estava preste a se envolver em uma batalha mortal contra os lobos, Zatanna fez um sinal com a mão para que ele permanecesse no lugar, apesar de relutante Robin fez o que sua quase namora pediu.

Zatanna levou-se lenta para frente dos lobos, em direção ao maior deles, pondo sua mão sobre a cabeça bem onde uma pequena joia azul ficava escondida sobre areia.

Robin viu com admiração quando Zatanna pressionou sua mão sobe a cabeça do maior dos lobos e pronunciou alguma palavra em uma língua desconhecida.

Zatanna: Maguinus Vituros Marionthariomn equifacil nalasem.

De repente um fio de prata foi levado foi levado da cabeça do lobo e seguiu até amente de Zatanna.

Assim que o fio desapareceu Zatanna balançou sua mão para o lado fazendo com que os lobos desaparecessem.

Robin: mais o que foi isso?

Nesse ponto Robin já estava acostumado com as magias de Zatanna mais aquilo era totalmente diferente do que ela já tinha feito até agora, sem ofensas mais aqueles lobos pareciam de que podiam arrancar alma fora de uma pessoa.

Zatanna: estes são os rastreadores das areias.

Robin: sim mais é que...

Zatanna: há a aparência deles, isso é que devido que antigamente essa magia era feita para afastar ladrões de tumbas.

Robin: bem se o objetivo era assustar os ladrões até a morte, então com certeza estão fazendo um belo trabalho, eu realmente não queria acordar com um desses olhando para mim de manha.

Zatanna não pode deixar de rir da piada de Robin, muitas vezes ela temia que seu amigo fosse acabar com Batman, frio e sozinho no mundo.

Zatanna tinha nascido com um dom, o dom ver as auras das pessoas, o verdadeiro eu que cada pessoa escondia dentro de si, as vesses era realmente um dom, outras vezes uma maldição.

Zatanna reconhecia o que Batman era um dos melhores heróis que a terra tinha a oferecer, mais ele era frio e calculista não deixava ninguém chegar perto dele, na verdade a maioria dos membros da liga o temia, ela podia ver o que Batman escondia a dor, o sofrimento e a solidão que tinha por baixo da masca que ele guardava tão bem escondido de todos.

Desde Batman tinha começado a tutorar Robin podia se ver alguma melhora em sua aura, apesar de sua carranca continuar a mesma para todos na liga, ela podia ver que por dentro ele estava lentamente se corando.

Zatanna : hahaha.. Realmente eu acho teria susto da minha vida se acordasse e achasse um deles me olhando bem nos olhos.

Robin: mais o que você estava fazendo?

Zatanna: ele só estava me passando os últimos relatórios de hoje.

Robin: alguma coisa aconteceu?

Zatanna: realmente não, amenos que você conte a de um a chegada de um adolescente dirigindo um carro esportivo verde e preto na cidade como algo interessante.

Robin: um carro verde e preto?

Zatanna: sim da para acreditar, realmente tem pessoas que não tem bom gosto.

Lana era uma mulher idosa, sessenta e cinco anos de idade, geralmente ela já estaria acordada há essa hora, mais ontem anoite tinha sido o aniversário de falecimento de seu marido, ontem fez cinco anos ele a teria deixado, agora as ultimas lembranças que ela tinha dele sobrado para se lembrar dele, era sua casa dentro da cidade de Happy Harbor e seu restaurante na borda da cidade.

Ela deu um leve suspiro quando pensava nele, tantas lembranças aquele lugar continha dos dois juntos, ela e seu marido tinham comprado o lugar juntos e juntos eles reformarão ao antigo restaurante aonde eles se conheceram.

Lara ainda podia se lembrar, era alma época dos anos cinquenta, ela era bonita que tinha acabado de completar vinte anos, seus pais tinham acabado de mudar para cidade ela estava procurando um novo lugar para frequentar.

Foi então que ela a viu, sentado logo atrás da mesa de um restaurante era onde ele estava um jovem de vinte poucos anos de cabelos pretos com olhos castanhos escuros, vestindo uma camiseta branca e calças dens, azuis, quando seus olhos se tocaram, foi como se uma corrente de eletricidade passa-se por ela, parecia que cada fio de existência que a prendia nessa realidade tinha se soltado e somente um a agora a segurava, ela sabia que seria ele e ela também sabia que ele sabia não a pergunte como ela só sabia.

De repente o som de uma de uma buzina de caminham a tirou de seus pensamentos, rapidamente ela voltou o carro de volta a sua mão, após um minuto de espera para o susto de quase morte passar, ela começou a se olhar no espelho, seus cabelos loiros já tinham se tornado branco, sua pele já tinha começado a perder seu brilho, sua testa já tinha se tornado as famosas rugas de preocupações, a única característica que ainda a tinha deixado igual ao seu tempo de juventude eram seus olhos que ainda continham o mesmo azul marinho ao qual seu marido tanto lisonjeava. Ela suspirou novamente em quanto pensava nele.

Lara: deus como sinto sua fata Edy. Ela encostou o carro e enxugou as lagrimas que agora escorriam pela sua face, mesmo depois de cinco anos ainda doía como se tivesse sido ontem, ela já se perguntava se essa dor nunca teria fim.

Quando ela e seu marido reconstruíram lugar de seu primeiro encontro, eles jamais pretendiam sobreviver com a renda de seu restaurante, Edy era um homem de muitos talentos e principalmente uma sorte inexplicável ele sempre dava por achar um dinheiro jogado no chão, não entenda mal, mais Lara sempre foi uma pessoa que acreditava que nos é que vasemos a nossa própria sorte, mais no dia em que ele achou um bilhete premiado da loteria no chão de sua calçada foi o dia em que ela jogou todas as suas teorias de como a vida funcionava pela janela e literalmente mandou o universo se danar.

Depois da morte de seu marido, o seguro tinha lhe deixado uma grande soma em dinheiro, e devido a vários investimentos de imobiliários que ela e seu marido tinha feito com o dinheiro da loteria podia se disser que seu futuro financeiro estava garantido.

Happy Harbor podia não ter sua própria série de vilões graças à cidade tinha sido a tinga base da liga da justiça, mais o que a cidade tinha para oferecer que nem mesmo a liga sabia é que ela era um grande ponto de encontro para capangas de vilões, geralmente membros de famílias mafiosas de disfarçavam como caminhoneiros para levar uma entrega de drogas ou explosivos, geralmente eles nem iam entrar na cidade eles só a contornavam a fim de sair de lá o mais rápido possível, fazendo isso eles tinham que pegar o caminho mais longo, fazendo com que seu restaurante seja o único na rota deles, ela ainda se lembrava da cara de seu marido, quando ele descobriu que a maior parte de seus clientes eram capangas de criminosos procurados, foi um dia para se lembrar.

No começo foi difícil, seu marido cismava a cada minuto de que alguém ia se levantar e mata-lo, mais conforme o tempo foi passando e com a descoberta de como os capangas de criminosos chegaram a frequentar tão bem o seu restaurante, seu marido sempre teve uma característica admirável de dar as pessoas uma segunda chance, por isso seu cozinheiro Will era um eis criminoso, mais uma boa pessoa, ao ouvir que eles estavam poucos clientes no restaurante, ele tomou a iniciativa e ligou para alguns eis colegas de celas, que falavam com seus amigos, os amigos de seus amigos e em breve seu restaurante era o ponto de parada para todos os capangas do país, ela não estaria mentindo se disse que tudo aquilo não a excitava, Lara sempre teve uma vontade de estar no meio da ação, de realmente ver as lutas de super. Heróis de perto realmente participando da ação, apesar de saber se ela entrasse em uma luta de verdade ela provavelmente acabaria morta antes mesmo de piscar.

Apesar deles não falarem abertamente sobre o seu trabalho, se você prestasse atenção, você realmente conseguia todas as fofocas que rondavam o submundo criminal de todo o país e ela adorava isso ela sabia onde coringa se escondia, sabia qual vilão estava tramando matar quem, sabia até de pequenos delisses de planos menores que estavam em andamento.

Lara jamais sentiu a necessidade de ir a policia com essas informações, pois o que ela pegava entre as conversas era realmente muito pouco para se quer prender alguém, se ela acusasse alguém o que a pessoa tinha que fazer era se livrar da carga ou se acabasse preso provavelmente pedindo a alguém para se livrar dela.

Com apeno aceno ela limpou esses pensamentos horríveis de sua mente simplesmente tentando se concentrar em chegar ao seu restaurante, só mais uma curva.

O velho restaurante, com decoração estilo anos cinquenta, estava logo à frente, bem ali, uma das funcionarias tinha chegado mais sedo para abrir o restaurante para que ela não tivesse que se preocupar com chegar cedo depois do dia que ela teve ontem.

Ela os mesmo velhos caminhões, que carregavam armas, explosivos e outras bugigangas que os vilões poderiam querer, claramente disfarçados como se realmente trabalhassem para alguma empresa honesta, de venda de brinquedo, roupas ou mais comum de doces. Mas havia algo diferente dessa vez, ali para bem no pátio de seu estacionamento, um carro esportivo de luxo, de cor preta com detalhes em verde.

Lara não podia saber muito de carros, mais sabia o suficiente para saber que aquele carro provavelmente era caro, muito mais carro do que qualquer de seus clientes usuais poderia gastar, sua mente viajou imediatamente para os pensamentos ela estava tendo pouco tempo atrás.

Senários começaram a se formar dentro de sua mente, senários onde assim que ela sai do carro, um homem de sobre tudo preto calças e coletes cinza e sapatos, sairia do restaurante no esmo estante que ela se levantava do carro e antes mesmo que ela soubesse oque estava acontecendo o homem puxaria uma arma de seu bolso, disparando uma bala bem entre seus olhos.

Outras imagens com cenas mais bizarras começaram a dar lugar em sua mente, senários onde em vez de um mero assassino, eram os próprios vilões em pessoas que viram mais eles não iam simplesmente mata-la o não, eles iriam desacorda-la, enfia-la no porta-malas daquele carro esportivo e leva-la para esconderijo sinistro subterrâneo, onde ninguém poderia ouvi-la gritando e implorando por piedade enquanto, eles faziam as coisas mais viés, cruéis e indescritíveis que se podia imaginar.

Seu carro estava parado bem perto da entrada do restaurante, ela respirou fundo, e acalmou sua mente, aquilo era ridículo, ela não tinha feito nada de erado, era sua mente lhe pegando uma pesa.

Agora com a mão na maçaneta ela olhou mais uma vez para o carro esporte na frete, sua falou mais uma vez com ela _Você pode não ter feito nada de errado, mais eles podem te eliminar simplesmente por que você é um perigo para sua operação._

Com esse pensamento, sua mão voou para longe da maçaneta, indo em direção a sua bolsa procurando seu celular, estava na hora de tomar medidas drásticas por sua sobrevivência.

Will era gordo de pele morena, com olhos dourados e nariz avantajado, ele já não possuía mais cabelo, sempre vestia um avental branco com botas pretas e calças azuis escuras, ele tinha uma cicatriz enorme que cortava no meio de sua face bem perto de seu olho direito quase segando, apesar de sua aparência estranha ele realmente um sujeito simpático ele sempre sai da cozinha para brincar com alguns dos velhos clientes conhecidos.

Realmente Will teve vida difícil, sua família nunca teve muito dinheiro e ele acabou se envolvendo com as pessoas erras na sua vida, mais já tinha pagado seus débitos com a sociedade há muito tempo, ele devia sua nova vida a Edy e Lara realmente se não fosse por eles provavelmente ele teria voltado para uma vida de crimes.

Como um ES-criminoso Will já tinha visto de tudo, deis de membros das sombras a heróis cretinos que só estavam mais interessados na fama do que realmente salvar pessoas.

Devido a sua experiência com submundo criminal qual um carro esporte com vidros negros que não podia ver o condutor, seus nervos ficaram a flor da pele, apesar do restaurante ter a maior parte clientes sendo criminosos, eram criminosos menores que estavam mais interessados em manter seus negócios criminosos em surdina, para eles um ponto seguro longe dos olhos da liga era realmente seguro, mais a possibilidade de que eles fossem eliminados era baixa mais ainda provável.

Mesmo quando um adolescente de dezesseis anos saiu do carro Will ainda não conseguia se acalmar, não seria a primeira vez que a sombras usavam menores para fazer seu trabalho sujo.

Só depois quando o garoto pediu para usar o chuveiro e comer uma refeição quente, foi o momento que Will pode-se acalmar ainda mais pela quantidade de comida que o garoto estava comendo, não assassino das sombras demoraria tanto para eliminar alguém e provavelmente não comeria cinco pratos cheios de panquecas com caldas com café para acompanhar.

Por um minuto Will ficou preocupado se o garoto teria dinheiro para pagar pela refeição, isso até o moleque jogar três notas de cem na cara de Will pedir para ele continuar servindo, deuses como aquele moleque comia.

Will estava começando preparo de mais massa de panqueca quando seu celular tocou.

Will: alô?

Lara: Will escute com muita atenção o que vou disser esta vendo aquele carro esporte do lado de fora! Preciso que você cheque para mim.

Will: como assim Lara? Já desconfiando onde isso ia dar.

Lara: como assim! Eu acho que ele pertence à liga das sombras, acho que em fim o submundo decidiu que não precisa de nos e agora estão indo para nos eliminar.

Will: E por que eles iriam nos eliminar?

Lara: eu não sei, quem sabe tenham achado um novo ponto com uma torta melhor para seus capangas.

Will: ok, em primeiro lugar, não existe torta, dê maça mais gostosa que a minha e em segundo lugar, por acaso quando Edy morreu ele deixou para você toda a sua paranoia. Ele realmente não queria tocar no assunto do Edy mais se tinha uma coisa em que ele se orgulhava era sua culinária principalmente a torta e ninguém a insultava.

Lara:...

Will: escuta, eu estou olhando para o dono do carro nesse momento e... mais Lara não o deu chance de terminar a frase.

Lara: O que! Escuta tem uma arma logo em baixo da pia e ...

Will: Lara se acalma, eu sei onde estão todas as armas, fui eu que as escondi. Olha eu tenho certeza que o dono do carro não pertence à liga das sombras e duvido muito que ele tenha vindo aqui para nos matar.

Lara: como você pode ter certeza disso?

Will: o dono do carro é um de quinze a dezesseis anos, não porta armas e duvido que ele esteja interessado em qualquer outra coisa que não seja encher a sua pança.

Realmente Will estava espantado com a quantidade de comida que aquele jovem podia comer.

Lara: sério? Onde estão seus pais então?

Will: perguntei a mesma coisa quando ele chegou, parece que ele é emancipado e esta percorrendo o pais atrás de seu tio, Olha em minha experiência posso ver que o garoto está mentindo, mais tenho toda a certeza de ele não é um assassino.

Lara: mas Will...

Will: Lara eu já vi assassinos e eu tenho certeza que esse garoto não é um.

Lara ficou em silencio por um tempo antes de responder.

Lara: Tudo bem, mais se eu morrer você vai ser o culpado.

Will: Lara se esse garoto te matar eu como as minhas botas.

Lara: olha que eu volto para ver você cumprir essa promessa. Will revirou os olhos.

Nesse momento Lara reunia toda a coragem que ela tinha e se pôs a andar em direção ao restaurante, no caminho sua mente não deixava de pensar no que aconteceria quando ela entrasse, em apenas em alguns segundo sua mente já tinha bola mais mil e uma maneiras de como ela seria morta assim que entrasse em seu próprio estabelecimento.

Ela parou na entrada da porta, sua mão já estava maçaneta, Lara respirou fundo e fez uma ultima reza em nome de seu marido dizendo que em breve estaria ao lado dele, reunindo toda a coragem que ainda lhe restava ela se pós em caminho, se esse fosse para ser seu ultimo dia então ela o enfrentaria de cabeça erguida.

Mas o medo falou mais forte, assim que ela abriu a porta da frente imediatamente fechou os olhos esperando pela bala que nunca viria.

Por um momento ela pensou que já estava morta, que a bala tinha sido disparada assim que ela entrou na sala, mais ainda se podia sentir seu coração, Lara achou que o assassino estava brincando com esperando a hora certa para mata-la, depois que ela implorasse por sua vida entre os gritos e lagrimas. Bem Lara não lhe daria esse gosto, com suspiro ela abriu os olhos e viu.

O restaurante estava na mais perfeita calma, os clientes estavam sentados cada um deles bebendo e comendo suas próprias refeições, ha maquina de musica no fundo tocava uma cama e relaxante, não havia brigas nem nada os bancos perto do balcão estavam todos desocupados exceto por um, um garoto de no máximo dezesseis anos de cabelos castanhos, vestindo uma jaqueta verde com calças dins azuis e sapatos pretos.

Parado perto da porta da cozinha estava Will lhe fazendo sinal com a mal para que ela fosse falar com ele a sós, nesse momento Lara sabia que estava realmente estava perdida, Will nunca a deixaria esquecer-se disso em quanto eles estivessem vivos.

Reunindo o resto de seu orgulho Lara se pós a caminho de seu destino já imaginando as horríveis brincadeiras que Will guardaria para fazer com ela.

Will: então Lara o que achou de seu assassino! Disse ele enquanto esboçava o maior sorriso brincalhão que seu rosto podia tomar.

Lara: não me venha com essa cara, eu estava apavorada. Ainda jogando alguns olhares estranhos para Ben.

Will: sim eu realmente posso ver o quão sangue frio ele, olhe agora mesmo esta devorando brutalmente aquelas pobres, panquecas, sem mostrar qualquer misericórdia.

Lara: cale a boca Will.

Will: bem agora que você terminou de dar pit, eu vou ver se nosso cliente quer alguma coisa. E com essas palavras Will se pôs em caminho em direção a Ben

Ben estava devorando seu ultimo prato panquecas, ele estava realmente com fome, viver a base de ração preparada para sobrevivência não era maneira de viver, ele estava aliviado em comer comida de verdade agora.

Will: então, mais uma ?

Ben olhou para cima e encontro, um homem gordo de pele morena, com olhos dourados e nariz avantajado, ele já não possuía mais cabelo, o estranho sujeito estava vestindo um avental branco sobre uma camisa vermelha e par de calças azuis desbotadas pelo tempo, em sua fase tinha uma enorme cicatriz que cortava o rosto.

Apesar da estranha aparência do sujeito, Ben não pode evitar dê relaxar, havia alguma coisa estranha no homem que lhe lembrava do seu avô, quem sabe fosse a enorme barriga, ou a velhice aparente, quem sabe fosse a enorme camisa vermelha, não o que mais lembrava Ben de seu avô era o sorriso do homem. Ben não podia deixar de notar que homem sorria ele deixava uma aura de confiança com sigo, não tinha malicia nem segundas intenções, como a maioria das pessoas.

Ben: não para mim já esta bom.

Will: há ainda bem, você praticamente acabou com meu estoque de ovos, de tanta panqueca.

Ben: desculpa por isso, eu estava realmente com fome. Nesse momento Ben estava com a mão atrás da cabeça tentando não olhar no rosto do cozinheiro.

Will: Há Ha Há, não se preocupar, na verdade é bom ver um jovem com apetite saldável hoje em dia, eu já esperava que assim que você entro no restaurante, eu séria atola com pedidos comida sem manteiga, sem glúten, sem fritura e café sem cafeína (Will fez uma careta enorme para esse ultimo), é realmente bom ver que nova geração ainda restas alguns que apreciam a verdadeira culinária.

Ben teve que concordar com o homem, ele ainda tinha pesadelo sobre o jantar de ação de graça que sua mãe tinha substituído o peru por carne de soja.

Will: Há eu conheço essa cara, deixe me adivinhar, sua namorada lhe convenceu a entrarem uma onda de comida mais saudáveis e você não aquentou, não é!

Ben: quase, foi minha mãe.

Will: uh... Então fica difícil mesmo. Quero dizer, com a namorada você ainda pode terminar com ela, se essa onda não passar, mais quando é mãe que, ai fica difícil.

Ben: nem me fale meu amigo, nem me fale.

Will: (suspiro) Bem então já tem lugar para ficar?

Ben: na verdade não, mais estou meio preocupado quero disser que lugar hoje em dia é seguro, vilões para todos os lados, você não consegue mais dar um passo para ora de casa.

Will: se você está procurando segurança então veio ao lugar certo, Happy Harboy costumava ser à ainda sede da liga, apesar de agora eles mal aparecerem aqui, acho que só o boato que a liga ainda está aqui secretamente é o bastante para afasta-los.

Ben engoliu seco naquela hora, ele tinha que se distanciar o mais rápido possível da liga, se eles ainda estivessem operando nessa cidade, Ben pode estar literalmente nas mãos deles.

Will: se bem que eu já não os vejo por aqui, deixa me ver a mais ou menos uns sete anos.

Com isso pode voltar a suspirar ele realmente não queria simplesmente estar andando pela cidade e encontrar um daqueles heróis de roupas ridículas.

Ben: então, sobe aquela casa que você estava falando?

Will: o que? A sim um velho amigo meu Jack tem um pequeno motel lá na cidade.

Ben: e é bom?

Will: bem... Eu não diria bom, mais se você não se importa com camas duras e água fria no chuveiro, então aquele é o lugar para você.

Ben: e quanto ao preço?

Will: esse é o melhor de tudo, garanto para você barato,

Ben: obrigado então pode deixar que eu vou da um olhada.

Will: se for mesmo para lá manda um olá para Jack por mim.

Ben: pode deixar que, eu mando.

E com essas palavras Ben saiu do restaurante e se posa caminho de procurar um lugar para ficar.


	6. Chapter 6 O metamorfo se revela

Capitulo 5

 **Atenção a partir desse capitulo devo avisar a todos os meus leitores que mudarei meu modo de escrita. Agora escreverei a história em terceira pessoa, sem mais colocar o nome do personagem na frente antes de suas falas.**

 **eu também gostaria de pedir desculpa pelo atraso nesse capitulo, gostaria de ter atualizado bem mais cedo mais infelizmente não pude.**

Realmente foi uma viagem curta para Ben, em menos de meia hora ele já pode ver o hotel ao longe, diferente da maioria dos Motéis que ficavam longe da cidade, esse literalmente ficava no fim da cidade, com uma placa gigante escrita **Você está saindo de Happy Harboy,** logo à frente você encontrava o pequeno Motel.

Jack já era um homem velho e cansado, seus ombros já doíam pelo peso da idade, seu cabelo há muito tempo loiro já tinha se tornado branco, seus olhos castanhos, no passado refletiam alegria da vida, agora só carregavam cansaço de suas noites mal dormidas.

Apouco mais de dois, messes a querida esposa Jack, Sara tinha falecido, devido a causas naturais.

Deis daquele dia Jack nunca mais foi o mesmo, parecia que quando Sara morreu, uma parte de Jack foi levada junto com ela.

O homem que a muito tinha jurado nunca mais encostar, em uma garrafa de bebida agora recolhia a ela para conseguir algumas poucas horas de sono durante a noite, ele já não sorria mais, toda vez que um de seus velhos amigos o chamava para sair, ele simplesmente dava os ombros e falava alguma desculpa qualquer. Para Jack sua vida tinha acabado quando Sara se foi sem ela não havia mais razão para viver.

E assim como Jack foi se afundando cada vez mais em suas magoas, o velho Motel parecia se seguir as características de seu dono. As paredes há muito tempo pintadas de um branco puro, agora tinham se tornado, amareladas com o passar do tempo, a poeira se acumulava nos pisos e nos noveis, cada vez mais o pequeno motel a colhedor, que passado atraia jovens e velhos casais para dispostos a realizar as mais loucas extravagancias agora se tornava cada vez mais sombrio.

Jack simplesmente ficou lá parado no balcão de recepção simplesmente esperando por algum pobre coitado que se aventurasse a entrar por suas portas, sua mente já se perguntava por que ele ainda estava fazendo isso.

Já fazia mais de duas semanas que nenhuma alma viva tinham postos os pés na entrada de se estabelecimento.

Jack já tinha perdido suas esperanças, a única coisa que lhe impedia de fechar a suas portas, era simplesmente sua própria teimosia.

Ele e Sara tinham construído aquele Hotel juntos, cada tijolo, cada alicerce e cada telha tinham sido ambos, eles nunca precisavam de dinheiro o antigo emprego de Jack e seus investimentos particulares tinham o deixado com uma grande quantidade de dinheiro. O Hotel não passava de um sonho particular de ambos, um pequeno desejo que eles tinham em comum.

Em quanto Jack divagava em seus próprios pensamentos, um som que ele já não ouvia muito tempo.

Parado bem ali em na sua frente estava um adolescente que não podia ter mais de dezesseis ou dezessete anos de idade, seus cabelos eram castanhos claros, seus eram um verde esmeralda, ele estava vestindo uma jaqueta verde com calças dins azuis e sapatos pretos que já estavam meio surrados, provavelmente já estavam necessitando de uma lavagem, suas mãos eram cobertas por luvas de couro.

No começo Jack pensou que o garoto tinha se perdido e agora estava atrás de informação, afinal Happy Harbor era uma cidade famosa para turistas.

Mais o jovem chegou mais perto do balcão e fez a pergunta que Jack já não ouvia há muito tempo. "Tem um quarto vago".

Quando Ben chegou ao hotel ele realmente ficou decepcionado com o que viu, em grande parte por que como celebridade Ben estava acostumado a quando se hospedava em hotéis de luxo em todo o universo, sempre sendo servido com o bom e o melhor.

É claro que quando Ben foi expulso de seu universo ele sabia que todas essas mordomias teriam que acabar, é claro que conhecer esse fato não tonava a situação mais reconfortante para ele.

O lugar realmente precisava de um faxina urgente, tinha milhares moscas mortas pelas janelas e os moveis da recepção, estavam cobertos de poeira, o gerente também não parecia um sujeito realmente estranho.

O homem era alto pelo menos uma palma mais alto do que Ben, ele possuía uma grande barba cinza que fazia a grande careca se destacar ainda mais, seus olhos estavam coberto por bolsas como se o sujeito não dormisse há dias.

Pelo que Ben podia perceber suas roupas não passavam de uma camiseta branca com om pequeno crachá, dourado, pregado ao lado de seu coração, mais o mais estranho de tudo era a cara que homem fez quando Ben perguntou se havia vagas.

"Você quer se hospedar? Aqui!" Falou mais uma vez o homem com cara de espanto.

"Sim" respondeu Ben.

"Venha comigo" Respondeu o homem sem tirar os olhos de Ben.

"Aqui estamos" Falou o homem.

O quarto não tinha nada de mais, uma cama de casal encostada na parede à esquerda, uma peque na escrivaninha ao lado direito da cama encostada com a parede e um guarda roupa ficava ao lado oposto da cama e uma televisão de vinte polegadas estava pregada na parede.

"Bem como podemos ver as acomodações estão de seu agrado, a casa de banho está sem agua quente no momento, mais pela manha já teve ter voltado" Disse o gerente enquanto apontava para uma porta ao lado do guarda roupa.

"A televisão é acabo e tem todos os canais basta escolher, caso precise de alguma coisa é só me falar, o café da manha é servido das sete as dez é só aparecer no andar de baixo" Disse Jack.

"Obrigado" respondeu Bem.

Jack simplesmente deu o ombro e seguiu de novo para portaria, simplesmente pensando sobre o seu mais novo hospede e o que ele estava se metendo, afinal ninguém pagava três messes, adiantados por nada.

Ben suspirou fundo e tentou relaxar nesse momento, ele sabia que ainda tinha muito, o que fazer mais por agora ele se permitiu relaxar, apreciando o que tinha conseguido até agora.

Ben pegou a mochila tinha trazido de seu universo, dentro dela se encontravam diversas peças de maquinário alienígena que Kevin tinha preparado para ele caso precisasse.

O pensamento no velho amigo lhe deu uma dor no coração, mais ele não podia se abalar agora, escolhendo um de seus aliens mais inteligentes ele sé pós a trabalhar.

Kid Flash estava com sinceros problemas, as ultimas, semanas tinham sido um caos para ele, seu tutor não tinha parado de pensar ou falar sobre o mais novo vilão que tinha aparecido e sua forma de réptil velocista.

Sinceramente ele não aguentava mais ouvir falar sobre o metamorfo, parecia que o mundo inteiro estava falando sobre isso, então Kid Flash foi fazer a única coisa que podia pensar, ele foi descontar seus sentimentos com comida, essa era uma das grandes vantagens de se ter um grande metabolismo.

"Você sinceramente não devia comer tanto assim." Falou uma voz atrás de Kid Flash.

Atrás de Kid Flash estava um jovem de pele morena de cabelos loiros e olhos de cor verde pálidos, ele possuía tatuagens negras como enguias que estão localizadas em suas costas e ao longo de seus braços, em seu pescoço ele possuía um par de brânquias que lhe permitia respirar em baixo da agua.

O Jovem estava vestido um a armadura vermelha que expõe seus braços, suas pernas eram cobertas calças azuis, aquele era Aqualad um velho amigo de Kid Flash.

"Relaxa, isso apenas um lanche, eu ainda tenho muito espaço sobrando para o almoço". Falou Kid Flash enquanto devorava o sétimo sanduiche enquanto olhava para Aqualad

Aqualad conhecia seu amigo bem de mais para saber que ele só faria um pequeno lanche, quando alguma coisa o estava incomodando e nesse momento só havia uma coisa que incomodava toda a liga.

"É sobre o novo vilão!"

Nesse momento Kid Flash tinha perdido completamente o apetite, por mais ele queria negar, esse novo vilão o preocupava mais do que tudo.

"Eu não sei por que estão todos preocupados, ele é só mais um vilão" Disse Kid Flash tentando esconder o seu medo.

Aqualad ficou em silencio e simplesmente olho para o amigo. Só isso foi necessário para Kid Flash quebrar.

"Tá legal, é só que, eu não sei, na ultima semana, descobrimos que existe uma organização criminosa chamada Luz, que ainda não sabemos que tanto esta, envolvido e eles quase destruíram completamente a liga".

"Mais eles falharam por nossa causa" Aqualad falou.

"Eu sei mais esse novo cara me preocupa, quero disser até agora ele simplesmente derrotou Super Homem, sem falar que até agora ele tem três super poderes, quero dizer, nos nem sequer sabemos nada sobre ele, é como se esse cara simplesmente surgiu do nada."

"Meu rei, realmente tem mostrado grande preocupação com esse novo criminoso". Falou Aqualad.

Dez de muito tempo Aqualad tinha seguido seu mentor (Aquaman) participando em diversas batalhas e lutas contra infames criminosos que existiam tanto em Atlântida quanto no mundo da superfície, sempre pronto para ajudar o seu rei.

O relacionamento com seu mentor tinha chegado AL nível que ambos podiam ler um ao outro como se fossem livros abertos.

Nesses últimos dias Aqualad tinha visto que seu mentor estava preocupado com esse novo vilão, apesar do rei de Atlantis nunca admitir ele reconhecia a força de Supermen e de certa forma o via como um dos grandes heróis da superfície, em uma batalha mano a mano o próprio rei de Atlantis não teria nenhuma chance, esse novo vilão simplesmente derrotou o homem de aço como se ele não fosse nada, seu rei estava com medo, medo por si e pelo povo de Atlantis.

"E o que ele tem feito?" Perguntou Kid Flesch, curioso.

"Atlantis esta mobilizada, cada um dos nossos, especialista para tentar achar alguma coisa sobre esse novo vilão".

"E acharam algo!"

"Não" Respondeu Aqualad com desanimo.

"É como se ele simplesmente tivesse surgido do nada" Esse mistério não estava afetando somente o seu rei, mais muitos outros membros da liga mostravam uma clara preocupação com esse novo vilão.

"Será que Meta-lo não falou nada sobre o seu mais novo parceiro?" Perguntou Kid Flash.

"Não, Metallo ainda está foragido, ali se colocou sua captura prioridade máxima no momento, mais infelizmente, não encontramos nada." Disse Aqualad.

Isso só deixou Kid Flash com mais raiva o novo vilão era um mistério e o único que parecia saber alguma coisa sobre ele estava desaparecido, isso só servia preocupa-lo e ele não gostava disso.

Geralmente Kid Flash era uma pessoa calma que ia usar o humor para divertir as pessoas, a sua volta, muitos o viam como um tolo, mais não era simplesmente por que ele gostava de jogar com as pessoas que ele não entendia a gravidade da situação.

"Os dois provavelmente devem estar rindo de nós agora"

"Como?" Perguntou Aqualad

"Metallo e o Transmorfo devem estar em seu esconderijo nesse momento rindo de nós." Disse Kid Flash.

Mal sabiam eles que Metallo não via a menor graça na situação que se encontrava, dez que seu mais novo _sócio_ de crimes tinha derrotado Superman sua vida tinha se transformado em um inferno, a liga da justiça tinha posto sua cabeça a premio, parecia que cada super-herói do planeta estava atrás dele.

Metallo olhou pela fresta da persiana de sua janela, com medo que algum tipo de herói estivesse lá fora, esse já era seu decimo esconderijo, dez do incidente.

"Eu não me lembro de você ser tão covarde assim Metallo". Metallo imediatamente transformou seu braço em um canhão de prótons carregado, mais desligou no ultimo minuto percebendo quem era.

Parado bem ali em sua frente estava um homem loiro vestindo uma mascara de Hockey, suas roupas constituíam de uma camiseta negra por baixo de uma armadura peitoral roxa, calças de gangue negras, um cinto de utilidades, botas de combates e luvas negras, em seu braço estava uma armadura cinza feita de placas de metal presas por tiras de couro em baixo do braço.

"Faz um bom tempo que não te vejo mestre dos esportes" Disse Metallo.

"Tenho andado ocupado" Falou Mestre dos esportes.

"Sim os boatos tem andado, dizem que agora você faz parte da liga das sombras. Tem andado com os maiorais agora?". Perguntou Metallo já sabendo a resposta.

"Um velho amigo não pode vim visitar o outro?"

"Isso não séria estranho, mais se isso fosse o caso nos teríamos que ser amigos em primeiro, para isso em segundo não consigo, ver do porque a liga das sombras se interessaria em um homem como eu" Falou Metallo com falso sarcasmo.

"Você não sabe mesmo! Bem deixe esclarecer para você."

"Seu mais novo parceiro tem causado um enorme alvoroço." Falou o mestre dos esportes calmamente.

Metallo suspirou tentando pensar quantas vezes ele já tinha tido essa conversa, com outros grandes senhores dos crimes.

"Eu já disse e repeti milhares de vesses e não sei quantas vesses mais vou ter que repetir. Eu não conheço o cara, eu o encontrei em um bar, ele me disse que estava precisando de em prego, parecia que ele tinha acabado de entrar no mundo crime vinte ou vinte e cinco anos, tive dó do cara, então lhe dei o emprego, afinal quanto mais capangas melhor, não é?" Falou Metallo repetindo a mesma desculpa que ele tinha contado milhares de vesses.

"Você sabe, onde encontra-lo?" Falou mestre dos esportes.

"Não, quantas vesses, eu..."

Mais Metallo não teve tempo de terminar a sua frase, Mestre dos esportes tinha o agarrado pela garganta e o empurrado contra parede.

Geralmente Metallo não teria problemas em destruir um mero humano normal, mais ele estava funcionando apenas com cinquenta por cento de sua capacidade, infelizmente Metallo ainda não tinha conseguido mais kriptonita para substituir a que Superman tinha quebrado.

"Escuta aqui Metallo, eu não estou aqui para ouvir mentiras suas, eu quero ouvir a verdade e quero agora" Disse Metallo.

" Happ... Happy Harbor" Falou Metallo enquanto mestre dos esportes apertava sua garganta.

"Happy Harbor" Mestre dos esportes largou o pescoço de Metallo. "Qual o nome do Bar?"

"Eu não sei ajo, acho que era o Lagoa Azul, tome cuidado aquele cara é poderoso.". Falou Metallo enquanto massageava o pescoço. _"Espero que ele te mate, seu idiota."_ Pensou Metallo.

"Se cuida Metallo, se não encontrar o que quero, eu sei onde te encontrar." Falou Mestre dos esportes enquanto seguia para seu caminho.

Ben tinha acabado de voltar para seu quarto no hotel, nos últimos dias Ben tinha usado um de seus aliens mais inteligentes para construir uma moderna, rede de vigilância entorno da cidade.

Sua sorte era que Kevin tinha adicionado alguns dispositivos extras em seu carro com a ajuda de Massa Cinzenta, Ben pode construir diversos aparelhos de rastreamento e vigilância que observariam diariamente a cidade procurando diariamente membros da liga.

Todo o sistema estava ligado a um moderno supercomputador que agora estava no seu quarto de Hotel, que atualmente estava rondando a internet à procura de toda a informação possível sobre a Liga.

Quando Ben olhava para seu mais novo computador ele não pode deixar de se sentir mal, apesar de todos os seus recursos Ben sido forçado a recorrer mais uma vez, recorrer a vendas das pedras produzidas por Diamante para a obtenção de ganhos, como feramente e peças para montar o seu computador.

Isso sinceramente o preocupava, as pedras eram uma trilha direto para ele ou para algo fora desse planeta, se alguém descobrisse sobre isso não demoraria muito para a cidade estar cheia de investigadores.

Ben suspirou esse não era o momento para se preocupar com isso, agora ele tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar.

Sua pesquisa sobre a liga tinha começado a dar frutos positivos, no momento ele tinha conseguido varias informações sobre cada um dos agentes (super heróis) da liga.

Parecia que o principal líder verdadeiro da liga era o herói conhecido como Batman, parecia sujeito era um herói sem qualquer poder, mais apesar disso o sujeito era um dos heróis mais conhecido e respeitado no mundo.

O Sujeito conhecido como Superman era o rosto e face da liga, ele era um dos heróis mais amados e queridos de todo o mundo, que somente há poucos dias tinha se recuperado da sura que tinha levado de Ben.

Somente agora Ben tinha uma noção de tão grande era à merda que ele tinha se metido, praticamente todo o site de noticias estava falando sobre o estranho metamorfo que tinha derrotado o Superman.

Ben tinha navegado em alguns foros, onde varias pessoas discutiam de onde o misterioso metamorfo tinha findo, as teorias brotavam como ervas daninhas, havias as mais obvias que ele era um guerreiro do espaço que tinha vindo a terra em busca de adversários para enfrentar, as mais loucas que ele um experimento de laboratório que o governo tinha criado para a liga e havia é claro os mais razoáveis que diziam que ele era mais um novo (Meta humano) super, vilão para o mundo que tinha dado sorte e derrotado o homem de aço.

Com ajuda de Antrópode, Ben conseguiu criar uma inteligência artificial chamada Rose, que ainda estava em fase de teste.

Ben pretendia usar Rose como administradora de sua nova rede de espionagem e segurança, além de fazê-la responsa para continuas sua pesquisa pelo submundo da internet sobre qualquer coisa que pudesse causar problemas para ele no futuro.

Se o tal de superman era tão grande quanto dizem se alguém derrota-lo o governo simplesmente não ia ficar parado sem fazer nada, em quanto uma grande ameaça vagava livremente sem controle nenhum.

Ben já tinha tido realmente péssimas experiências com preocupações no governo (desentupidores), ou organizações que provavelmente o viam como uma ameaça para todo um universo.

Apesar de que ele prometeu, para si mesmo de que o acidente das ultimas semanas não voltaria se repetir.

Ben não tinha muita certeza que poderia cumprir essa promessa, por mais que ele quisesse-se evitar, ele não podia simplesmente ver uma pessoa em perigo e ficar quieto sem ajudar, seus instintos nunca permitiriam isso.

Uma hora ou outra ele sabia que aliga ia por acabar sabendo sobre a sua existência e por isso em breve o localizando, quando isso acontecesse ele estaria pronto.

Por isso ele tinha construído Rose caso ele não conseguisse chegar a um acordo com a liga, sempre poderia ameaça-los a expor suas verdadeiras identidades para o mundo, afinal se os desenhos animados o tinham ensinado uma coisa era que o maior segredo de um herói era a sua identidade.

Nesse momento a barriga de Ben fez um enorme barulho lembrando que ele não tinha comido uma refeição decente em mais de três dias, recolhendo o que tinha sobrado de seu dinheiro Ben seguiu para parte de baixo onde provavelmente o almoço estava indo para ser servido.

Shayera estava, nesse momento, no refeitório da torre de justiça, olhando para sua comida, sem qualquer vontade de comer, nos últimos dias tinham a torre tinha se tornado um lugar de puro caos com heróis vindo à esquerda e a direita tentando saber o que tinha acontecido, ou simplesmente para desejar melhoras para Superman que já estava se recuperando, mais por ordem medicas ainda estava confinado na ala médica da torre.

"Posso me sentar?" Perguntou uma voz, que agora tirava Shayera de seu transe.

"Sente onde quiser" Falou Shayera receio, logo depois de perceber que a voz pertencia a ninguém menos que Canário Negro.

Cario Negro era uma das grandes integrantes da liga apesar, apesar de não fazer par dos fundadores sua palavra dentro da liga sempre era levada em conta.

Canário também era responsável pelo estado psicológico dos membros da liga, apesar de ser treinada pelos antigos precursores, da liga da justiça, Canário não dedicava todo o seu tempo para a vida de Super-herói, na verdade sua identidade secreta consistia que uma psicóloga com PHD, sem do uma das principais escolhas como terapeuta da liga.

Geralmente Shayera ia ser mais educada com as outras mulheres da liga, afinal secretamente existia uma aliança entre as mulheres da liga de sempre te ajudar quando podiam.

Mais nas ultimas semanas Canário Negro tinha tentado constantemente fazer com que Shayera conversasse com ela em uma seção.

Apesar de Shayera apreciar o gesto de sua amiga, essa realmente não era a maneira guerreira Tanagariana de se resolver problemas como esses, geralmente a maioria dos guerreiros Tanagarianos escondiam suas emoções a todo custo, e guardavam para expressar suas emoções no campo de batalha com suas armas.

"Shayera, Shayera,Shayera... você esta me escutando!"

"Desculpe, como?" Perguntou despertando mais uma vez de seu transe, ela tinha feto isso muito ultimamente.

"Eu estava dizendo que acho que você devia ir comigo para próxima seção de treinamento com os **Mais jovens** " Falou Canário Negro.

"Olha se essa é mais uma das suas ideias, para falar sobre os meus problemas, saiba que eu não preciso disso, eu estou bem." Falou Shayera sem sequer acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

Agora Canária estava realmente com raiva, ela sabia que Shayera não gostaria de falar sobre isso, mais agora ela estava sendo idiota.

Canário podia enxergar claramente sobre a farsa de Shayera, a perda de seu filho tinha gerado muito sentimentos negativos, recentemente ela tinha começado a se isolar dos outros membros da liga indo direto para seu quarto cada vez que terminava uma micção e só saindo quando solicitada, nem mesmo seu namorado John tinha conseguido afasta-la de sua onda de tristeza, mais esse não era o maior de seus problemas.

A dor que Shayera sentia era tanta recentemente tinha começado afretar o modo que Shayera lutava em suas batalhas, ela ainda era selvagem e uma guerreira incomparável no campo mais, recentemente ela tinha começado a deixar cada vez mais aberturas em seu modo de modo de luta, parecia como se ela estivesse de liberada mente pedindo para que um inimigo a matasse.

"Shayera eu sei que você não quer falar sobre isso." Falou Canário Negro tentando alcançar as emoções de Shayera e botar algum juízo em sua cabeça.

"Descobrir que seu filho, realmente morreu tem afetado você, tem não somente os seus sentimentos mais também a sua forma de lutar..."

"O que foi que você disse." Shayera gritou. Falar sobre seu filho era uma coisa que ela não suportava. Mais falar sobre seu filho e ainda por cima insultar sua forma de luta era algo que ela não ia tolerar.

Canário negro respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. "Que tal fazemos um acordo, se eu conseguir em um combate mano a mano você me ajuda a treinar os novos recrutas."

"Você vai se arrepender dessa decisão" Afirmou Shayera.

A sala de treinamento para os membros da liga tinha construída com a mais alta tecnologia, construída pelos melhores engenheiros que a terra tinha para oferecer, quando o, lanterna verde tinha entrado, muitas portas tinham se abertos para possibilitando tecnologias muito mais avançadas para liga e contatos (secretos) com outras raças do cosmo.

Sala em si já era uma maravilha da tecnologia em si, o próprio superman podia treinar nela sem se preocupar em conter sua força, mais agora com a ajuda da tecnologia extraterrestre, a sala agora a sala podia se mudar projetando realidades virtuais para o senário que você queria, quando se valava de realidade virtual eles queriam disser que era realmente real, o senário era real ate mesmo os objetos podiam ser usados contra os inimigos sem falar que a sala se auto repararia sem qualquer problema. Para alguns isso foi um alivio, principalmente para Batman que suspeitava de todos os funcionários que faziam a manutenção da torre.

Quando Shayera tinha chegado à sala, tinha Canário negro já tinha preparado o cenário para a luta.

Nesse momento a sala se parecia com um Dojo Japonês, o chão era de madeira, as paredes tela de deslizar japonesas, ao fundo duas enormes pilantras de madeira pintadas de vermelho, formando um arco Japonês, logo em baixo uma enorme bandeira com símbolos japoneses no meio.

"Lugar bonito" comentou Shayera.

"Eu sempre gostei dos estilos desse Japonês, achei que poderia dar um bom estilo para as luta."

"Vamos lutar ou simplesmente vamos falar."

Canário Negro se posicionou e preparou para luta, ela sabia que isso não seria uma simples luta de treino como ela com os mais jovens, Shayera era uma guerreira fortemente treinada na arte do combate, apesar da fraqueza de suas emoções instáveis, Canário Negro sabia que se ela vacilasse nem que fosse por um simples momento, a luta estaria acabada, Shayera sairia vitoriosa e não receberia ajuda que tanto precisava.

Nesse momento Canário Negro não lutava por ela mais sim por sua amiga, agora era para valer.

Shayera se lançou contra Canário negro, sua estratégia ela simples, acabar com a luta rapidamente e reclamar a vitória para si, ela mirou na cabeça e escolheu terminar o combate ali mesmo na hora.

Mais Canário Negro já espera por isso, quando Shayera atacou Canário Negro simplesmente agarrou se pulso, usando a força de seu adversário contra ele, ela jogou Shayera contra o ombro, fazendo a Tanagariana colidir contra a parede.

"Golpe de sorte" Falou Shayera.

"Não foi sorte, foi habilidade, pelo visto perder seu filho afetou" Disse Canário Negro tentando irritar Shayera.

"Cala a boca" Gritou Shayera, se lançando mais uma vez conta Canário mais uma vez.

Shayera lutava parecia um animal selvagem guiado apenas pelos seus instintos e força bruta, atacando desesperadamente tudo o que via pela frente, Canário mal conseguia desviar de seus golpes atempo.

Mais ela sabia que devido à raiva e a dor Shayera lamentavelmente iria cometer um erro uma hora, ela só tinha que esperar.

Canário sabia que se Shayera estivesse em seu normal, essa luta já teria acabado há muito tempo, parecia que a perda seu filho tinha afetado as emoções da Tanagariana muito mais do que Canário tinha previsto.

Foi então que ela viu, quando Shayera tentou locaste-la mais uma vez , tinha deixado sua esquerda aberta, Canário aproveitou abertura, ela se abaixou desviando do soco da Tanagariana e com um rápido impulso rolou se posicionando enfrente as costas da Tanagariana.

Quando Shayera viu Canário Negro desviar de seu golpe ela sabia que a batalha tinha, para seu lado.

Canário respirou fundo e disparou seu ataque mais devastador como sua amiga.

O efeito foi exatamente o que ela pretendia, Shayera foi levada pela força do golpe devastador de Canário e parte do Dojo tinha desmoronado e grandes fragmentos tinham caídos sobre Shayera.

Uma voz eletrônica soou para toda a sala, anunciando que a luta tinha terminado e Canário Negro era a vencedora.

A sala voltou ao normal. Shayera estava agora deitada sobre o chão da sala, já não havia mais qualquer fragmento ou destroço impedindo suas assas de se mover, mais mesmo assim ela ainda não tinha se levantado.

Seus músculos ainda estavam doloridos pela luta, mais não era a dor que a mantinha presa ao chão. Mais sim, seus sentimentos.

Agora Shayera se sentia como se uma grande barreira que tinha se formado em sua mente tinha acabado de se romper por completo, junto com todos os sentimentos que ela estava reprimindo até agora.

Foi nessa hora que canário Negro se aproximou de Shayera, apesar da força de seu golpe, Canário já tinha visto a Tanagariana sofrer golpes muito mais brutais e se levantar como se não fosse nada.

Mais agora Canário Negro estava, preocupada, ela tinha esperado cerca de cinco minutos, simplesmente esperando Shayera se levantar e vim falar com ela, seu plano não tinha ocorrido como ela pretendia.

No seu plano original, Shayera ia perder a partida logo depois ela simplesmente ia se levantar e gritar com ela que Canário tinha trapaceado na luta por usar seus poderes, e depois de algumas horas ou dias de reclamação Shayera iria aceitar e vim com ela ensinar os mais jovens membros.

Mais agora Shayera simplesmente estava ali deitada sem fazer qualquer movimento, isso realmente a estava assustando.

"Ele... se foi, não foi!"

Canário Negro, ouvi quase como se fosse um sussurro, por um momento ela se perguntou de onde aquele pequeno sussurro estava vindo, até que ela se deu conta que a voz estava vidou de Shayera seguida, por pequenos soluços que Canário reconheceu como choro.

"Sim" Disse Canário enquanto se aproximava a amiga caída no chão, tentando reconforta-la.

"Eu nunca poderei o ver crescer... nunca poderei ensina-lo avoar, livre pelos céus de Tanagar... nem mesmo poderei ir com ele escolher sua primeira arma..." Falava Shayera entre lagrimas e choros.

"Eu sei que dói Shayera, mais você não pode parrar de viver a sua vida, seu filho não ia querer que a mãe dele desistisse da vida assim". Falou Canário "Você ainda tem John e todos os seus amigos aqui na liga e nenhum de nós quer você nesse estado, por favor, Shayera volte para nós." Disse Canário em quanto esfregava pequenos nas costas de Shayera.

"Eu sei, mais por que dói tanto?"

"É difícil Shayera eu não sei por quanto tempo esta dor irá, durar mais eu posso disser você ainda tem porque viver, você tem seus amigos e alguém que te ama e está realmente preocupado com você, céus você tem até uma amiga loca que estava disposta a entrar em uma briga contra você e vencer, simplesmente para te ajudar" Terminou Canário.

"Hahaha... Você trapaceou" Falou Shayera entre os risos, enquanto enxugava as lagrimas de seus olhos.

"Está é a louca guerreira que eu chamo de amiga."

"Então quer vim comigo para falar com os mais novos?" Perguntou Canário.

"De alguns minutos, preciso tomar um banho primeiro" Falou Shayera em quanto olhava para si mesmo.

"Céus, nem lembro qual foi a ultima vez que tomei um banho" Falou Shayera.

"Até que em fim você percebeu, superman já estava falando em colocar você no chuveiro a força." Falou Canário, em quanto ria de sua amiga.

"Ah, ah, muito engraçado." Disse Shayera com sarcasmo.

A cidade Happy Harbor, além de ser conhecida como a primeira cidade que a liga da justiça estabeleceu sua base, agora desativa, também era conhecida pelo enorme banco Privado.

No passado quando a liga da justiça tinha se estabelecido na cidade um grupo seleto de milionários se reuniu com o proposito de fundar, um banco privado com o único objetivo de guardar objetos de grandes valores adquiridos de maneira legal ou ilegal. Em outras palavras um enorme banco para grandes contrabandos.

Apesar do seu proposito o banco também atuava como outro qualquer banco principalmente lidando com contas e depósitos da classe alta da cidade.

Banco tinha sido construído para ter como clientes grandes milionários ou bilionários e tantos o exterior quanto o interior do banco cumpriam com a expectativa desses determinados clientes.

A parte da frente do Banco era toda feita em mármore, à porta era feita de carvalho maciço entralhada a mão com o símbolo de uma arvore no ao lado da porta principal duas, enormes estatuas de Pluto o Deus grego da riqueza, acima das portas estava escrito, Qui ingredimini per portas scio quod arcana tuto, (que queria disser, Aquele que entrar por essas portas saiba que seus segredos estarão seguros).

Entre os boatos que circulavam pela cidade dissipasse que o interior do banco era uma combinação de mármore e latão parecido com ouro, dizia-se que o teto do banco tinha uma copia das pinturas de Leonardo da Vince e que envolta estavam estatuas de Mármores de querubins que contornavam as pinturas.

Em um apartamento ao lado banco, cinco figuras se reunião, com um único objetivo em comum.

"Então o negocio vai acontecer hoje às duas horas" Falou a primeira figura.

"Sinceramente não sei por que estamos fazendo isso" Falou a segunda figura

"Por que ele nos pediu" falou a terceira figura como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

"Mais e se a liga aparecer?" Perguntou mais uma vez a terceira figura incerta.

"A liga não vai aparecer" Falou a quarta figura.

"O esconderijo da liga foi revelado a mais de três anos, deis de então eles não são visto pela cidade" Falou a quinta figura.

"Mais e se formos pegos?" Falou a segunda figura.

"Não interessa se formos pegos estamos fazendo isso, estamos fazendo isso para chamar a atenção dele, depois disso, nossas dividas estarão perdoadas e poderemos recomeçar" falou o primeiro.

"Quem é ele?" perguntou a terceira figura.

"Seu Manoel o padeiro o padeiro da esquina" Falou a quinta figura sem tentativa de esconder o sarcasmo.

"A então é fácil" Falou a Terceira figura.

"Não, seu idiota, nos estamos tentando atrair aquele cara que deu um jeito no superman, algumas semanas atrás" Falou a quinta figura ficando irritado com a incompetência de seu camarada.

"Mais como sabemos que ele vai estar aqui?" Perguntou a segunda figura com duvida.

"Escuta nos só temos que confirmar que o cara está aqui, depois que ele aparecer, nós largamos nossas armas e nos renderemos, provavelmente estaremos presos por cinco a dês anos de cadeia mais quando sairmos, nossas dividas perdoadas" Terminou a primeira figura.

"Mais como invadiremos o Banco?" Perguntou a quarta figura.

"Olha já esta tudo combinado o mestre dos esportes já garantiu tudo, tanto os guardas quanto os funcionários, foram subornados, já esta tudo planejado e organizado só faça a sua parte e todos, sairemos bem e sem qualquer dano" Terminou o primeiro homem enquanto se dirija para porta pegando uma metralhadora automática.

"E não importa o que fizerem não matem ninguém, não quero pegar perpetua por causa de uma idiotice dessas."

"Onde diabos você está!" Gritou Robin frustrado por mais uma noite de sono perdido sem qualquer real resposta.

"Mais uma noite sem dormir?" Falou uma estranha voz atrás dele.

Robin virou imediatamente para trás agarrando a garganta do intruso, quanto estava preste a finaliza-lo, foi que ele percebeu que aquela voz pertencia a seu melhor amigo Kid Flash.

Robin imediatamente soltou a garganta de Kid Flash e se reprendeu mentalmente por ter feito algo como aquilo.

"Ok...Ok, já entendi... não falar com o pequeno morcego quando ele está irritado." Falou Kid Flash enquanto esfregava a garganta tentando recuperar o ar.

"Desculpa, (suspiro) os últimos dias tem sido realmente desapontastes" Falou Robin.

"Ainda está tentando descobrir alguma coisa sobre aquele cara?" Perguntou Kid Flash.

"Sim" Falou Robin com desapontamento.

"Eu e Batman temos praticamente vasculhado todo submundo, tanto físico quanto virtualmente e simplesmente não encontramos nada, isso é simplesmente frustrante."

"Se você está assim, nem quero pensa em como está o Batman" falou Kid Flash.

"Nem me diga só estou aqui por que Alfred tentou nos drogar, para termos pelo menos ter algumas horas de sono decente, como ele diz." Flou Robin tentando não rir da lembrança de Alfred vestido de preto com uma arma de dardos tranquilizantes.

"Ele tentou... quer saber não me responda nada. Disse Kid Flash

"Precisamos fazer alguma coisa para tirar sua cabeça, desse cara, antes que você comesse a dormir de ponta cabeça e ter vontade de sugar o sangue dos pescoços das pessoas." Falou Kid Flash em tom de brincadeira.

"Não seja bob, sangue não tem gosto bom" Retrucou Robin.

Nesse momento ambos os amigos, olharam um para cara do outro antes de começar a rir que nem loucos.

"Cara eu realmente adoro esse lugar" Falou Kid Flash, mais logo ficou triste.

"A única coisa ruim em morar em por aqui e que sinceramente e que nos falta ação"

"Como assim?" Perguntou Robin. "Não faz nem dois dias que acabamos com aquele grande esquema de roubo de uranio na Síria."

"Eu sei mais isso foi longe daqui, quero disser qual foi a ultima vez que Happy Harbor, sofreu alguma espécie de crime, a ultima, vez que tentaram assaltar o banco dessa cidade nos nem tínhamos nascido, isso ótimo para as pessoas, mais as vesses as coisas ficam realmente chatas por aqui." Falou Kid Flash em quanto se jogava no sofá em frente a teve.

Robin podia entender o que seu amigo queria disser, apesar das micções, da liberdade que tinham na caverna, as seções de treinamento diário com a Canária Negro, as vesses as coisas na caverna ficavam realmente chatas.

Devido a Happy Harbor ser conhecida, por abrigar a antiga sede da lida, muitos poucos vilões queriam se aventurar por lá, já que muitos ainda achavam que liga monitorava a cidade, constantemente.

Para os cidadãos isso era ótimo, mais para jovens heróis que tinham que conviver diariamente como um time, isso era entediante.

"As vesses só queria que alguma coisa acontecesse" Assim que Kid Flash pronunciou essas palavras um alarme disparou em toda a caverna.

"O que diabos é isso?" Perguntou Kid Flash que tinha caído do sofá pelo susto do alarme e tapado as orelhas para abafar o barulho.

"Esse o alarme de Happy Harbor" falou Aqualad.

"Aqualad, de onde você veio?" Perguntou Kid Flash .

"Acabei de chegar, estava conferindo as coisas na caverna, quando o antigo alarme do monte da Justiça disparou, o banco de Happy Harbor está sendo assaltado." Disse o jovem Atlantiano.

Não era necessário se disser mais nada, ambos os três jovens heróis correram para sida do tubo Zeta.

Cada um deles tinham passado os últimos anos de sua vida treinando para se tornar um herói com seus próprios professores, por isso quando ouviram que o banco estava sendo assaltado. Não era necessário se disser mais nada, ambos os três jovens heróis correram para sida do tubo Zeta, protos para fazer o que tinham sido treinados para fazer.

Quando chegaram ao local, ha policia já tinha cercado a área, e estava tentando manter a situação sobre controle, quando de repente uma enorme explosão arremessa as grandes portas de carvalho, para cima de um carro de policia.

Tanto Robin, Aqualad e Kid Flash temiam pelas vidas reféns aprisionados dentro da enorme parede de fumaça.

De repente uma enorme criatura pele vermelha surge da cortina de fumaça, ela possuía quatro braços , com quatro dedos em cada mão, dois pares de olhos verdes, três pequenos chifres saindo de sua cabeça em cada lado, uma barba negra crescia sobre seu bruto maxilar desenvolvido, a criatura parecia estar vestindo algum tipo de roupa de academia preta com uma listra verde no meio e em seu sinto, estava o símbolo que Robin tanto procurava.

"Robin pesa ajuda da Liga, diga que encontramos aquele quem procurávamos." Falou Aqualad em quanto convocava sua magia, formando dois sabres de agua.

"Kid Flash corra em volta dele e forme um túnel de vento, tire o ar desse cara, eu te darei cobertura". Falou Aqualad

Canário Negro seguiu para frente do _tubo Zeta, ela esperava começar uma parte do treinamento para os mais jovens, mais Batman tinha acionado a chamado pelo comunicador._

 _"Canário negro eu preciso que você e Shayera, pequem o resto da equipe e se dirijam imediatamente ao banco central de_ Happy Harbor _, a criatura está lá, nesse momento Kid Flash, Robin e Aqualad já estão lá o enfrentando, enviarei mais assim que puder" Falou Batman._

 _Canário Negro sinceramente tinha parado de ouvir assim que Batman revelou que Kid Flash, Robin e Aqualad estavam enfrentando a mesma pessoa que tinha mandado superman para o hospital, sozinhos._

 _Canário apertou um botão em seu comunicador, imediatamente o sinal tinha sido enviado para os outros membros mais novos da liga, o sinal iria direciona-los para sua localização._

 _"Temos que ir". Falou Canário._

 _"Para onde?" Perguntou Shayera._

 _"Eles localizaram, o Metamorfo que derrotou o Superman, ele está aqui na cidade". Explicou Canário Negro._

 _Shayera não precisava ouvir mais nada, o metamorfo já tinha se tornado famoso em toda a liga, só de pensar que as crianças estavam enfrentando, aquele demônio, sozinhas. Shayera não queria pensar nisso._

 _"Vamos"._

 _Kaldur não estava gostando nada da situação, quando eles chegaram ao banco o metamorfo imediatamente os viu._

"Olha, caras eu não quero problemas, vocês entenderam errado, eu sou uma pessoa..." mais antes que ele tivesse tempo para terminar de falar , Kid Flash avanço sobre ele, correndo em sua volta formando um pequeno ciclone, em uma vá tentativa de retirar o ar do metamorfo.

Infelizmente o metamorfo tocou sobre o símbolo do peito, mudando sua forma, Agora ele tinha a aparência de uma planta humanoide, seu rosto era negro, cercado por partes vermelhas e amarelas, deixando sua cabeça parecida com uma chama, o resto de seu corpo era totalmente verde sem qualquer outro sinal de cor.

Imediatamente assim que a transformação ocorreu, o Metamorfo gritou aos céus, "Fogo Fátuo", logo em seguida o metamorfo disparou uma enorme onda de fumaça de suas mãos.

Tanto Aqualad quanto Robin, assim que perceberam o ataque o metamorfo, ambos ativaram suas mascaras com filtro, bloqueando qualquer efeito que o gás da criatura pudesse ter.

Infelizmente enquanto Kid Flash corria em volta da criatura, formando um vacúolo de ar com o objetivo de deixar seu mais novo inimigo sem ar, também o deixava altamente exposto ao ataque da criatura.

Assim que Kid Flash respirou o ar, o efeito foi instantâneo, ele começou a desacelerar cada vez mais, seus músculos começaram a ficar pesados assim como as pálpebras de seus olhos, em menos de um minuto Kid Flash estava deitado no chão da rua, dormindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Aproveitando o momento em que o metamorfo estava distraído, pelos roncos de Kid Flash, Aqualad sinalizou para Robin, que imediatamente pegou os explosivos de fumaça.

Aqualad e Robin tinham trinado duro durante as ultimas semanas, principalmente o treino de ataques combinados, esse ataque era reservado para derrotar oponentes de grande porte, mais já come esse cara derrotou superman, eles iriam com tudo.

Robin arremessou as bombas de fuma, segando Fogo Fátuo, logo em seguida Aqualad saiu da fumaça, empunhando seus dois sabres de agua mirando imediatamente o pescoço da criatura.

Geralmente para qualquer vilão normal, séria nessa hora em que ele desviaria para o lado, para evitar o ataque, ou simplesmente tomaria o ataque de frente e tentaria seguir Aqualad, deixando suas costas vulneráveis, seria nessa hora em que Robin atiraria uma série de explosivos contra o inimigo.

O plano seguiu como planejado, exceto que o metamorfo não desviou em vez disso ele escolheu para levar seu golpe em cheio, mais para o expando de Aqualad, em vez da espada só passar raspando pelo pescoço da criatura pela invulnerabilidade, o sabre realmente o decapitou.

Assim que Aqualad percebeu o que tinha feito era tarde demais, Robin já tinha atirado diversos explosivos contra o corpo do homem planta, fazendo com que as entranhas do Metamorfo se espalhassem para todos os lados.

Afuma em fim tinha dissipado Robin já conseguia enxergar seu amigo Kaldur, para fumaça, a pesar por sentir alivio para ver que seu amigo ainda estava bem, Robin não deixou sua posição de batalha, ele sabia que o metamorfo não seria derrotado por um ataque fácil como esse, afinal o homem tinha derrotado o homem de ferro.

Mais assim que ele viu a expressão no rosto de seu amigo, Robin sabia que alguma coisa estava erra.

Kaldur estava coberto por algum tipo de substancia verde, viscosa, ele olhava para suas mãos come se tivesse visto algum tipo de fantasma, ou como se simplesmente não pudesse acreditar no que esta vendo.

Assim que a fumaça dissipou um pouco mais, Robin entendeu o motivo do espanto de seu amigo, bem ali onde devia estar o corpo caído do metamorfo, não tinha sobrado nada mais além dos de seus pés, um pouco mais ao longe Robin podia distinguia a cabeça do metamorfo (homem planta) jogada ao chão, apesar de já ter perdido a cor verde escura e agora parecia marrom claro Robin ainda conseguia distinguir bem a cabeça do metamorfo.

Tanto Robin quanto Kaldur tinham entrado em uma espécie de transe, para eles era como se eles tivessem cometido o maior sacrilégio que um herói podia cometer, eles tinham matado uma pessoa.

Em quanto Robin e Kaldur, simplesmente ficavam olhando para o que tinham feito, uma, certa figura de um humanoide planta, se regenerou atrás de dos carros de policia, tem uma vista perfeita de ambos seus oponentes, isso com certeza lhe dava algumas ideias.

Tanto Robin quanto Aqualad foram pegos de surpresa quando a criatura planta de repente se regenerou bem atrás dele com duas enormes bolas de fogo em ambas as mãos.

"Adivinha quem vem para festa!" falou o Metamorfo ao mesmo instante que atirava ambas as bolas de fogo.

Robin e Aqualad foram acertados em cheios pelas bolas de fogo, a força do empaqueto foi suficiente para ambos os heróis contra uma viatura de policia, geralmente isso não séria nada, ambos, os jovens heróis tinham sido treinados por seus professores na arte de suportar o dano, mais havia alguma coisa erada.

Robin olhou para o metamorfo caminha em frente a eles, ele tentou se levantar mais todo o seu corpo parecia ter adormecido.

"Não se preocupem em breve o veneno ira ser dissolvido pelo sistema nervoso, mais estou realmente impressionando, que vocês consigam se mover".

Por um momento o metamorfo ficou parado como se tivesse pensando em algo. "Melhor prevenir do remediar".

Assim que o metamorfo disse, ele jogou algumas penas sementes aos pés Aqualad e Robin, em um piscar de olhos as sementes se desenvolveram formando grossas vinhas que aprisionaram ambos os heróis.

"Devo admitir vocês são bons mais eu sou melhor". Falou o metamorfo e assim que ele terminou de falar uma enorme Luz verde cobriu o local segando ambos os heróis.

Nesse momento não era mais a criatura planta que estava em frente a Robin e Aqualad mais sim, a criatura vermelha de quatro braços do começo.

"A qual é eu só pensei o nome dele" disse o Metamorfo em quanto olhava para suas próprias mãos.

Assim que o metamorfo olhou para o lado, ele não pode esconder sua cara de supressa. Uma guerreira Tanagariana, vestindo uma armadura doura e negra, com um capacete em formato de falcão e um enorme par de assas de pássaro.

Canário negro não acreditava no que estava vendo, antes a cidade de Happy Harbor _, um porto seguro para a maioria dos cidadãos, que queriam fugir de qualquer problema relacionado com super vilão, um lugar tranquilo onde você poderia aproveitar a vida sem se preocupar que pudesse ser feito de refém em quanto ia ao cinema._

Ver a cidade que ha poucos dias atrás foi considerada o lugar mais seguro para se viver, agora rodeada por medo, com civis correndo a esquerda e a direita, com medo de serem pegos no fogo cruzado, entre os ajudantes e o vilão metamorfo, carros de policia estavam revirados e a porta do banco escancarada, mais fora isso os danos a propriedade tinham sido mínimos, o povo estava mais com medo por causa, que esse era o primeiro ataque de vilão que Happy Harbor sofri em mais de dez anos.

"Shayera, nos temos que..." Mais Canário não conseguiu terminar a frase assim que ela olhou para o lado Shayera já tinha se atirado contra o metamorfo.

Para todos os heróis a situação passava de um pequeno ataque de vilão, com uma situação de refém, geralmente algo básico e normal, na carreira de super-herói.

Infelizmente a imagem dos jovens ajudantes presos à mercê do metamorfo, despertou antigas lembranças da guerreira Tanagariana.

Para Shayera as ruas se encontravam em chamas, os prédios estavam destruídos, corpos mortos de soldados Tanagarianos estavam espalhados pelo chão, no lugar onde os jovens heróis estavam presos agora estava uma jovem mãe Tanagariana com seu filho em seus braços e no lugar do metamorfo se encontrava um guerreiro Gordoniano rindo do desespero da mãe.

As imagens duram apenas um segundo, mais foi tudo o que Shayera precisava para entrar em ação, ela apertou sua maça com força e pós em ação contra o soldado Gordaniano, que estava preste a executar a mãe e acriança.

Shayera voou como se sua própria vida dependesse disso, reunindo toda a sua força em um único golpe certeiro direto no queixo do soldado Gordoniano, geralmente Shayera nunca tentaria um gole tão arriscado quanto esse, mais agora a raiva tinha posto um manto sobre seus olhos, para ela essa era a vingança em nome de seu filho.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fiquei séria mente desapontado com essa História espera que pelo menos meu ultimo capítulo tivesse me rendido ao menos 1 comentario**

Capitulo 6

Ben não sabia onde estava, nem como ele tinha chegado lá, sua cabeça estava doendo como se alguém a tivesse a usado como um saco de bancadas durante o dia todo, a ultima, coisa que se lembrava, era de que tinha saído do hotel e se deparado com um grupo de assaltantes de bancos.

Apesar da força de seus instintos, o mandarem ajudar. Ben se forçou a se segurar e não se envolver no conflito.

" _A policia tem tudo sobre controle e além do mais, esse mundo está repleto de outros heróis, eles não precisam de você"_ pensou Ben.

Mais parecia que o destino não ia deixar jovem herói se aposentar, pois nesse momento, os bandidos começaram a tirar pelas janelas, afastando qualque policia que tentasse se aproximar.

"Só vou avisar mais uma vez, fiquem longe se não receber um helicóptero dentro de meia hora, nos mataremos um civil para cada minuto a mais que tivermos que esperar." Assim que o bandido terminou de falar podia se ouvir como som de tiros vindo de dentro do Banco, assim como gritos de reféns.

Nessa hora amente de Ben tinha ficado em branco, seus instintos assumiram, ele não podia ficar mais sem fazer nada, agora não era mais um simplesmente assalto ao banco, agora a vida de pessoas inocentes estavam correm perigo real, e ele não podia fica parado sem fazer nada, ele tinha que agir.

Ele simplesmente se transformou e se atirou contra o banco, simplesmente com a intenção de salvar o maior numero de vidas de reféns que pudesse, não se importando com os estragos que isso causasse.

Ben tinha derrotado facilmente os bandidos que assaltavam o banco, com quase sem nenhum dano colateral a cidade, ele já tinha lidado com coisas piores ladrões armados, mas então o que o tinha batido.

Ben se concentrou tentando se lembrar do que tinha acontecido depois de derrotar os ladrões de branco. Em um fleche de luz uma imagem apareceu em sua mente, uma mulher vestindo uma armadura doura com um capacete que se assemelhava muito a cabeça de um falcão, em suas mãos ela segurava uma enorme clava de espinhos que parecia emitir algum tipo de energia, que agora estava vindo em sua direção.

Mais não era a arma que o assustava, ou o estranho uniforme da mulher, , não mais sim o fato de que a mulher tinha um enorme par de assas de pássaros que saiam de trás de suas costas.

Os últimos pensamentos de Ben antes da clava de espinhos se, chocar contra seu rosto, eram _"Ela é igual a mim"._ Depois disso tudo era escuridão.

Sem saber aquela mulher havia dado a Ben mais do que uma enorme dor de cabeça, ela o havia dado esperança, esperança de que ele não estivesse mais sozinho nesse universo, que poderia existir alguém como ele.

Em sua casa Ben sempre se sentiu diferente, mesmo com ha mascara escondendo sua anatomia, ele ainda não se senti humano, apesar de seus pais sempre lhe disser que o amavam e Ben nunca duvidar disso, o sentimento de solidão ainda permaneciam e a duvida de não saber o que realmente ele ou a qual espécie ele pertencia ainda o consumia por dentro.

Mas agora Ben podia dar um fim a esses sentimentos, tudo o que ele precisava fazer era falar com a pessoa certa.

Olhando mais para seus arredores Ben pode perceber que estava em uma espécie de quarto de hospital, as paredes eram completamente brancas, cinco camas se estendia ao lado da sua, suas roupas tinham ido e no momento ele se encontrava apenas em suas roupas de baixo que eram escondidos por um pequeno lençol de cama branco, ao lado varias maquinas que monitoravam seus batimentos cardíacos e outras que ele nem fazia ideia de para que servissem. Sua cabeça estava coberta por uma série de bandagens e seus pulsos estavam algemados nas barras de ferro ao lado da cama.

"Que bom, vejo que você acordou!" Nesse momento um ciborgue entrou na enfermaria, ou pelo menos Ben achou que fosse um ciborgue, de seu ponto de vista o cara parecia mais um robô, pois apenas metade de seu rosto não era coberto de metal, as outras partes eram cobertas ou feitas de algum tipo de metal com algumas partes cinza e outras pretas e linhas azuis que pareciam estar de alguma forma, ligadas a seu peito, seu olho direito parecia ser algum tipo de lente vermelha de alta tecnologia, em seu peito ostentava a mesma luz vermelha que seu olho.

O ciborgue se aproximou de uma maquinas e deu um molhado no monitor, antes de se virar e olhar diretamente para Ben.

"Como está se sentindo?" Perguntou o Ciborgue, preocupado com a condição medica do jovem vilão.

"Como se alguém tivesse usado minha cabeça como uma bola de futebol durante uma partida inteira." Falou Ben enquanto massageava sua testa em uma tentativa inútil de afastar suas dores.

"Era de se imaginar, mais você realmente teve sorte garoto, não é todo mundo que aguenta uma briga inteira com a mulher gavião e depois volta sem qualquer sequela". Falou Ciborgue em quanto seu olho eletrônico acendia uma luz.

"Tente acompanhar a luz, com os olhos".

Ben fez conforme o instruído, o instruído, tentando ignorar ao máximo as suas dores de cabeça.

"Bem, me parece que você está bem, devo disser que você tem sorte não é todo mundo que sai praticamente ileso depois de uma luta contra a mulher gavião". Falou o ciborgue em checava uma tela holográfica que apareceu em seu braço. "Espere aqui alguns membros da liga querem falar com você". "Tudo bem, mais onde estão as minhas roupas?" Perguntou Ben já pensando em uma maneira de escapar.

"Suas roupas estavam manchadas com sague e suor, tivemos que retira-las, a exposição prolongada à sujeira, poderia ter piorado suas feridas e lhe causado uma séria infecção" falou ciborgue estranhando o garoto não ter perguntado por suas roupas antes, afinal se ele acordasse vestido apenas suas roupas de baixo e algemado a uma cama a primeira coisa depois de saber onde ele estava era onde estavam suas roupas.

Só mente agora Bem notou uma grande bandagem envolta de seu abdome. "Quando posso telas de volta?" Perguntou Ben em quanto examinava a bandagem.

"No momento elas estão lavando, eu trarei alguma coisa para você vestir em quanto espera". Respondeu Ciborgue, em quanto se dirigia para porta e acrescentando logo em seguida. "Nem, pense em fugir essas algemas são feitas de Inertron o metal mais forte conhecido no universo e caso esteja pensando em se transformar em alguma criatura peque e simplesmente deslizar para fora das algemas, essa sala tem monitoramento de ultima geração a sim que ela notar algo estranho ela entrara imediatamente em modo de contenção".

Ben olha a sua volta, ele sabia que aliga não era idiota, _uma imagem de Flash tentando namorar uma garota vem em sua mente,_ bem pelo menos a maioria deles não.

Ben sabia que provavelmente o cavaleiro das trevas já o tinha declarado como criminosos, mais ainda estaria muito interessado nele, ou no Omnitrix para simplesmente joga-lo na cadeia sem um interrogatório decente, se ele jogasse as cartas certas poderia virar o jogo a seu favor e quem sabe conseguir ter a chance de ver a estranha mulher com assas novamente.

Fingindo uma tosse Ben chamou o nome de Rose, ativando assim o dispositivo de comunicação, remoto estalado em sua orelha e as lentes de contatos holográficas.

O dispositivo de comunicação era um pequeno aparelho portátil, estalado em seu ouvido, ele lhe permitia se comunicar secretamente com o IA, em seu quarto ele estava programado para se ativar assim que ouvisse o nome do IA.

As lentes holográficas eram aparelhos que funcionavam como lentes de contato reais, que permitiam Ben enviar e transmitir informações diretamente para seu IA, fazendo assim que ele tivesse, aceso a qualquer informação que precisasse de imediato.

"Rose..." falou Ben em forma de sussurro, com a mão na frente da boca para não perceberem.

"Sim mestre Beni". Respondeu o IA Rose.

"Quero que acesse de imediato, todas as informações que puder sobre o cavaleiro das trevas".

"Deixe me ver, pelo que sabemos o cavaleiro das três viveu entre os séculos doze e quinze, também era conhecido como o cavaleiro negro..."

"Rose eu quero as informações sobre o Batman e não sobre o cavaleiro negro". Respondeu Ben irritado, esse era um dos principais problemas de Rose, sua personalidade avesses tendia a fazer certas brincadeiras com Bem, ou simplesmente levar tudo ao pé da letra.

"O morcego de Gotham?" Perguntou rose fingindo inocência.

Nesse momento Ben estava se segurando para gritar com Rose, ou dizer qualquer comentário sarcástico, ele sabia que com essa atitude só a incentivaria a continuar com brincadeira.

"Sim Rose o Super-herói com tema de morcego que vive em Gotham e combate o crime". Falou Ben já sem saber se suas dores de cabeça eram causas pelas pancadas que tinha levado do anjo feminino, ou se eram causadas por essa conversa.

"Há... porque não disse logo?"

"Rose...(Respira fundo), Eu realmente estou com problemas agora e preciso dessas informações com urgência." Falou Ben em quanto as dores de cabeça aumentavam.

"Tudo pronto mestre, irei transferir os dados imediatamente, mais... mestre se senhor está para enfrentar esse homem eu peço para que prossiga com máxima cautela, esse sujeito Batman não pode ser comparado a uma pessoa normal."

"Ele tem algum poder que eu deva saber Rose?" Perguntou Ben com medo, pelo que ele se lembrava, Batman contava principalmente com a ajuda de aparelhos tecnológicos para combater o crime, ele realmente não tinha qualquer poder, mais não seria a primeira vez que Ben é surpreendido por um de seus inimigos, ter uma carta, na manga.

"Não, ele realmente não tem qualquer poder, mais seus níveis de controle emocionais, controle da dor e tática, não podem ser considerados o de uma pessoa normal, na verdade seus níveis estratégicos estão para igual a um dos antigos generais dos soberanos."

Nesse momento Ben não pode deixar de ficar surpreso com essa ultimo pedaço de informação, afinal dês da guerra com os soberanos, Ben tinha estudado mais ha fundo a cultura e história da raça invasora.

No passado os Soberanos não eram conhecidos pelas forças de seus exercito ou a enorme maneira xenofóbica contra as outras raças, mais sim, pelos seus grandes generais de guerra, cujas, as historias contavam que diversas vesses se viam obrigados a lutar com menor contida dês de homens mais ainda assim saiam vitoriosos.

Falar que um simples humano tinha conseguido alcançar tal nível, de força e concentração mental em meio a um mundo tecnológico e seguro era algo que beirava a impossibilidade.

Ben sabia que poderes não eram tudo afinal muitos encanadores não tinham poderes para contar e sim somente sua astucia.

Batman não era um sujeito qualquer, afinal ele era o homem que controlava uma enorme força de seres poderosos que podiam facilmente rasga-lo ao meio, uma pessoa normal não poderia controlar tal coisa, simplesmente, apesar da falta de poderes Batman não era alguém para ser subestimado.

Canário negro observava o jovem vilão através das câmeras escondidas no quarto, a situação estava ficando cada vez mais estranha, primeiro, esse garoto metamorfo tinha acordado em um lugar estranho completamente desconhecido, aprisionado e usando somente suas roupas de baixo, mais ao invés de se assustar ou entrar em pânico, ele age calmamente como se isso fosse apenas mais um dia comum.

"Então oque você acha?" Perguntou uma voz vinda de trás dela.

"É obvio que garoto já passou por situações, parecida antes" falou Canário se virando para encarar a figura. "Acha que ele pode ser da luz?"

"Não acha que isso seja possível, afinal se ele quisesse nos fazer mal provavelmente já teria feito." Respondeu Batman.

"Quem ele esteja atrás de outra coisa, os dados do satélite da liga ou conhecimento interno, mais eu não sei, seu perfil não bate com nada eu já tenha visto." Falou Canário

Foi nesse momento que Ciborgue escolheu para entrar na sala.

"Tem alguma coisa errada com esse moleque!" falou Ciborgue em quanto se aproximava dos membros mais velhos da liga.

"Concordo, pelas suas ações pode se ver que ele já esta acostumado a essas situações." Falou Canário agora olhando atentamente para seu convidado.

"O que quer disser?" Perguntou Ciborgue já um pouco confuso com a situação.

"Se você fosse um garoto que acabasse de acordar em um lugar estranho, vestindo a penas suas roupas de baixo e preso a uma cama, o que você faria?" Perguntou Canário sem tirar os olhos do garoto.

Ciborgue levou um minuto para responder, tentando se colocar na estranha situação se seu convidado se encontrava.

"Eu não sei, provavelmente entraria em pânico." Falou Ciborgue.

"Exatamente, qualquer pessoa normal entraria em pânico em uma situação como essa, mais esse garoto para estar em pânico para você!" disse Canário em quanto apontava para Ben.

Ciborgue se aproximou mais um pouco do vidro para ver a estranha ameaça que toda liga tinha perseguido como loucos durante á ultima semana.

O garoto olhava para os lados como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa para se distrair. Em si o garoto parecia um ser humano normal cabelos castanhos olhos verdes, praticamente um adolescente normal, Ciborgue nunca teria acreditado aquele jovem era o metamorfo que tinha mandado superman para o hospital se não tivesse visto se transformar, com seus próprios olhos.

"Na verdade não, parece que ele esta entediado, mais em pânico ou com medo, não" falou Ciborgue enquanto olhava mais atentamente para o novo convidado da liga.

"Exatamente, eu já tinha visto isso antes, mais nunca em alguém tão jovem."

"E o que exatamente é isso?" Perguntou Ciborgue confuso.

Canário suspirou, ela realmente estava esperando que estivesse era. "Devido à experiência alguns heróis mais velhos, acabam aprendendo a manter o controle de suas emoções quando são capturados por seus inimigos".

"O que pode me disser sobre o relógio que ele usa no pulso" Disse Batman saindo das sombras, surpreendendo todos na sala.

"Olha eu usei meu escâner biométrico para analisar em quanto o garoto dormia, o John e o lanterna verde vieram aqui, ambos escarniaram e analisaram, o resultado foi o mesmo para os três inconclusivo." Falou Ciborgue

"A única coisa que podemos determinar é que o aparelho é obviamente de origem alienígena, e sua tecnologia ultrapassa tanto a de OA quanto as de marte."

Aquilo foi uma surpresa tanto para Canário quanto para Batman, ambos já sabiam que estranho relógio tinha algo a ver com os poderes do metamorfo, sendo que ele era a única ligação entre a transformação e o corpo original.

Batman já sabia o aparelho já ultrapassava muito a tecnologia da terra, ainda mais, depois do que, houve quando tentaram remove-lo a força, aquela era uma experiência que ele não queria repetir.

"Pretende interroga-lo!" falou Canário já sabendo a resposta.

Batman entrou na sala, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Ben, assumindo completamente o controle da sala, Batman estava pronto para começar o interrogatório do metamorfo.

"Quem é você?" perguntou Batman sem sequer tirar os olhos do metamorfo.

Assim que Batman entrou na sala Ben sabia que subestimar aquele humano seria pior erro de sua vida.

"Eu já estava mesmo me perguntando quando você viria." Falou Ben sem tirar os seus olhos de Batman. "Bem o que você quer saber?"

"Como consegui seus poderes?" Perguntou Batman.

Nessas horas era que Ben agradecia pelas aulas que tivera na academia dos encanadores, eram poucas as matérias que ele se destacava, na verdade era apenas uma a de **interrogatório** , essa era a única aula em que Ben se destacava durante seu tempo na academia.

"Olhe ..."falou Ben para o cavaleiro das trevas a sua frente, esse era o momento de demonstrar que seu tempo na academia tinha valido alguma coisa.

"Nós dois queremos informações, que tal fazermos um trato, você meda o que eu quero e entro eu respondo as suas perguntas, sem qualquer mentira".

"Isso vai depender do que você puder me responder, e o que for me perguntar?" Falou Batman sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

"(suspiro) essa vai ser uma longa noite." Falou Ben já sabendo que provavelmente não sairia de lá tão sedo.

Canário Negro suspirou já se havia passado mais de meia hora e Batman parecia nem se quer estar perto de saber sobre as origens do poder de transformação daquele garoto.

No começo o interrogatório parecia estar indo muito bem, na verdade o jovem metamorfo parecia à vontade, quando respondia as perguntas de Batman, o que era estranho, geralmente Batman causava um certo desconforto nas pessoas, através da leitura corporal Canário podia disser que jovem não estava mentindo.

Até agora eles tinham descoberto que o nome do metamorfo era Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, que no momento ele vivia em velho Motel na saída oeste da cidade, mais antes disso ele morava na cidade de Bellwood.

Quando perguntou sobre seus pais olhos de Ben demonstraram uma grande tristeza, ele não entrou em nenhum detalhe, apenas disse que eles não podiam mais se ver.

Os problemas só começaram quando Batman perguntou se os poderes do garoto estavam ligados ao seu estranho relógio.

"Quem era aquela mulher com quem lutei?" Perguntou Ben olhando bem nos olhos de Batman.

"Seu nome é Hawk-Woman." Disse Batman sem querer dar qualquer informação valiosa sobre seus companheiros para estranho garoto.

"Ela realmente tem assas ou é algum tipo de aparelho tecnológico que permite que ela voe pelos céus?". Perguntou Ben fazendo o máximo possível para esconder a sua ansiedade.

Esse foi o único momento em que Batman acabou demonstrando emoções em sua face, deis da invasão Tanagariana, há poucos anos atrás, Shayera tinha sido constante mente assedia por alguns extremistas e xenofóbicos radicais que exigiam a saída dela da liga.

Nesse momento Ben realmente tinha sorte de que o cavaleiro das trevas não tinha visão a lazer, por que se não nosso jovem metamorfo poderia estar realmente em sérios problemas.

Percebendo a reação emotiva de Batman, Canário Negro decidiu antes que alguma coisa saísse do controle.

"Senhor Tennyson, se estou correta você nós disse que cresceu na cidade Bellwood, no estado da Califórnia estou certa?" Perguntou Canário

"Sim" Respondeu Ben olhando desconfiado para mulher que acabava de chegar e envergo por estar apenas em suas roupas de baixo.

"Pois bem, acabo de procurar essa cidade em nosso banco de dados central, adivinhe sua cidade não conta em nenhum de nossos mapas, nenhum arquivo ou relatório, esta cidade não existe, pode nos explicar isso?" Falou Canário mentindo, ela realmente só tinha entrado para impedir uma possível luta que aconteceria entre o jovem metamorfo e Batman. Mais pela expressão do jovem Canário via que tinha acertado em cheio.

Ben não acreditava que tinha sido tão descuidado, em seu universo natal, existiam pelo menos doze cidades nomeadas como Bellwood em todo o país, pensando pelo menos deveria existir uma cidade com o nome de Bellwood nessa nova terra, por isso ele manteve-se dizendo que morava em bellwood. Essa era uma das poucas, coisa em que Ben não queria ter que mentir.

"De onde você?" Exigiu Batman agora mais determinado em descobrir a verdade de onde esse garoto tinha vindo.

Ben sabia que não poderia esconder isso para sempre, mais cedo ou mais tarde a verdade teria de aparecer, ele só esperava que não fosse tão cedo.

"Você esta vendo isso" Falou Ben em quanto mostrava o omnitrix, para os dois heróis em sua frente. "Quando eu tinha dez anos, eu e minha prima Gwen estávamos viajando com meu avô em torno do país, infelizmente na mesma época uma nave alienígena de transporte, foi atacada pelo senhor da guerra Vilgax, ejetando sua carga para impedir que ela ciasse nas mãos do senhor da guerra." Para um momento para se lembrar daquele grande verão quando ele tinha achado pela primeira vez omnitrix, ainda hoje Ben achava aquele tinha sido o melhor verão da sua vida. "A carga continha o omnitrix um aparelho criado pela mente mais brilhante sete galáxias, esse dispositivo me permite transformar em qualquer criatura racional do universo, deis de o encontrei eu tenho o usado para ser um herói." terminou Ben.

Tanto Batman e Canário, não podia acreditar no que estavam ouvindo, Batman monitorava cada meta humano que aparecia, ou cada herói novo que existia, se o que esse garoto estivesse falando fosse verdade ele fugido dos olhos da liga por mais seis anos, esse garoto tinha sido um herói com poderes incríveis e a liga nem sequer sabia que ele existia.

"Você está me dizendo que foi um herói deis de seus dez anos de vida?" Falou Canário não acreditando nas palavras do jovem a sua frente. Se o que Ben disse era verdade ele era o herói mais jovem já registrado na história.

"Sim eu tenho sido um herói a mais ou menos sete anos." Em quanto um olhar de tristeza surgiu em seu rosto, Ben tomou um minuto para olhar para o bracelete em seu pulso direito, se lembrando de todos os bons momentos que tinha passado com seus amigos e família.

Tanto Canário quanto Batman ficaram estampados ao ver o olhar no rosto do rosto do jovem herói, Canário porque este era o mesmo olhar que seu avô tinha quando se lembrava de seus camaradas mortos na guerra do Vietnã.

E Batman por que este era o mesmo olhar que ele ostentava no aniversario da morte de seus pais, era um olhar tanto ele quanto Dick tinham se acostumado ao longo dos anos.

Por um momento Canário se sentiu tenta a ir lá e abraçar o jovem herói e conforta-lo por sua perda, mais Batman a deteve, eles ainda não sabiam se deviam confiar em Ben afinal esta não teria sido a primeira vez que um vilão tinha atos sentimentais para chegar perto de um dos heróis da liga, eles precisavam de informação o conforto teria quer deixado para depois.

"Quantas formas você pode se transformar?" perguntou Batman na esperança de saber quão poderoso era esse garoto.

"O que?" Disse Ben agora fora de seus próprios pensamentos.

"Eu perguntei quantas formas você pode se transformar?" repetiu Batman.

"Eu diria umas oitenta mais para falar a verdade eu já perdi a conta eu sei que quando o controle mestre é ativado eu teria a mais de um milhão de formas." Falou Ben se lembrando das palavras de Azimute.

Tanto Canário quanto Batman ficou surpreso se isso fosse verdade então e cada uma dessas formas tivesse um poder próprio, esse garoto poderia ter mais poderes que toda a liga. Isso só reforçava as ideias de Batman queria ter esse garoto sobre vigilância da liga, ele nem queria pensar no que aconteceria se algum vilão pusesse as mãos nesse aparelho ou se esse garoto fosse realmente um vilão.

"Como a liga não tinha nenhuma noção de você até agora?" Perguntou Canário, curiosa com o que aconteceu na vida do jovem.

"(suspiro) Olha a ração do porque a sua liga nunca tinha ouvido falar de mim até agora é por que eu não sou desse universo." Falou Ben esperando isso fosse o bastante para matar, a curiosidade dos dois heróis sua frente.

Se antes tanto Canário quanto Batman, estavam surpresos, com os poderes do jovem herói, agora já não existiam palavras para descrever como eles se sentiam. A liga já tinha lidado com viajantes interdimensionais antes, mais nunca alguém tão poderoso.

"Um dos deuses do Caos do meu universo acabou por acreditar a vida era um erro e portanto devia deixar de existir." Falou Ben enquanto segurava as lagrimas de sua ultima missão com sua equipe. "infelizmente os deuses decidiram entrar em votação para se o plano Caos devia se realizar, em quanto votavam Caos entrou em ação com seu próprio plano para extinguir toda a vida, fui forçado a impedi-lo, nos lutamos ele morreu". Ben para minuto lembrando-se daquele dia horrível, deis de sua infância ele tinha sido ensinado a não matar, sempre agir como um herói, aquele era o seu crédulo, ela já tinha ficado perto de rompê-lo antes, mais sua prima o tinha impedido, mais agora ele era um assassino, nada que ele fizesse poderia mudar esse fato.

Canário não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, como psicóloga da liga ela já teve que tratar muitos heróis que tinham passado pela primeira morte, nunca era fácil, a maioria deles nunca mais era o mesmo. Pensar que alguém em uma idade tão novo tinha passado por isso, só fez Canário querer ir lá e abraça-lo e disser que tudo iria ficar bem, mas Batman a deteve.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Batman friamente, ele ainda suspeitava que o garoto pudesse ser um espião de algum inimigo da liga enviado para descobrir seus segredos, Batman não estava disposto a baixar a guarda, tão rápido, ele já tinha sido engano antes, e ele não estava disposto a cometer o mesmo erro.

"O deus era filho da rainha dos deuses, mesmo eu tendo impedido de destruir toda vida no universo, eles ainda me consideraram culpado por assassinato e me baniram de minha casa, agora estou aqui" falou Ben em quanto se lembrava do julgamento e como a líder dos seres celestiais o havia manipulado para concordasse com ela na ordem de execução, a sua sorte tinha sido era que a ações de bem tinham lhe rendido grande aliados no multiverso, mesmo assim ainda não tinha o suficiente para mantê-lo em seu lar.

Batman já tinha encontrado seres, ou visitantes vindos de outra dimensão, mais era a primeira vez que encontrava alguém que tinha sido banido de seu próprio lar, ele teria que pesquisar.

Canário olhava estranho para Ben, qualquer pessoa normal simplesmente teria mandado o jovem garoto direto para o sanatório por ouvir uma história como essa, mas dez de que ela entrou para liga já tinha visto coisas muito estranhas e passado por coisas ainda mais estranhas ainda, normalmente ela simplesmente classificaria essa história como mentira e tentaria obter a verdade. Porem nada no comportamento de Ben indicava que ele estava mentido, ele o jovem a sua frente era provavelmente um mestre na manipulação, ou o que a mais a assustava, ele estava dizendo a verdade.

"Agora sendo eu já respondi suas perguntas de bom grado, vocês poderiam responder as minhas." Disse Ben enquanto aguardava.

"As assas de Shayera não são removíveis, ela faz parte da raça Tanagariana, a mais ou menos um ano seus compatriotas Tanagarianos invadiram a terra, Shayera acabou se virando contra o seu próprio povo e ajudou a liga a expulsar os invasores." Disse Batman deixando fora propositalmente à parte em que Shayera traiu a confiança dos membros da liga. " _Ela já tem problemas de mais no momento."_ Pensou Batman.

" _Já posso ir agora."_ Pensou Ben.

Para qualquer pessoa normal essas informações não valiam nada mais para Ben, isso já era muita coisa, afinal significava de que ele não estava mais sozinho no universo. Agora seus pássaros teriam que ser cuidadosos, ele precisava falar com essa tal de Shayera mais o problema era como.

Mais antes que Ben possa pensar em um modo de abordar o mais velho membro de sua espécie, uma enorme explosão soa por toda a caverna uma luz vermelha se acende.

Ciborgue entrou correndo pela sala "A caverna está sobre ataque".

Batman e Canário Negro se levantara e seguiram para ha ajudar os jovens heróis a combater o ataque de seus inimigos.

Mestre dos esportes não podia acreditar ele estava tão perto, tudo tinha corrido como planejado, os idiotas tinham feito a sua parte, não houve vitimas e seu convidado tinha aparecido como o esperado, à única coisa que ele não contava era o aparecimento repentino da Liga da Justiça.

Na verdade mestre não tinha ficado surpreso com o aparecimento da Liga para salvar a cidade, ele já sabia que o monte da justiça tinha retornado a operar, apesar de suas intenções não serem claras, mestre dos esportes estava disposto a apostar seu próprio nome como assassino e mercenário que isso tinha a ver com a intervenção recente de seus jovens ajudantes nos planos da Luz.

"Vejo que ainda não conseguiu entrar em contato" falou uma estranha voz vinda de traz do mestre dos esportes.

Mestre dos esportes se virou mantendo ainda sua posição de batalha, um frio subiu pela sua espinha confirmando as suas suspeitas, ele sabia bem a quem pertencia essa voz.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou mestre dos esportes em quanto examinava a área em buscas de possíveis rotas de fuga, coisa que não complicado afinal eles estavam no alto de um prédio.

"Relaxe, eu não estou aqui por você" A Jovem de cabelos negros curtos, ela vestia um longo, sobretudo negro com braçadeiras feitas de ouro, as mangas tinham detalhes em vermelho, para pessoas normais aquilo não passava de um pequeno em feite nas bordas das mangas, mais se olhasse mais veria que as imagens eram formadas por pequenas palavras em mandarim antigo, suas eram negras, ela carregava adagas com cabos de ouro em sua cintura, em suas costas ela carregava um aljava cheia de flechas vermelhas, aquela era a filha mais vela Ra's Al Ghul, Nyssa Al Ghul Raatko.

"Não se preocupe, eu não estou atrás de você." Falou Nyssa em quanto olhava para o monte da justiça. "Recebi uma micção enorme, e ajo que pode me ajudar nela."

"O que faz pensar que eu a ajudaria?" Perguntou Mestre dos esportes, realmente curioso, deis de que ele tinha entrado na liga dos assassinos, ele e Nyssa nunca foram com a cara um do outro. Mestre dos esportes preferia ser um assassino solitário, trabalhando sempre para quem lhe dá mais, já Nyssa era uma devota fiel ao código da liga dos assassinos, o código era praticamente a sua vida, para ela pedir a ajuda de alguém que via seu texto sagrado como nada mais que meras sugestões, ela devia estar desesperada.

"Temos um objetivo em comum." Falou Nyssa sem tirar os olhos do monte da justiça.

"O que sabe de meus objetivos?" Pergunto mestre dos esportes sem mostrar surpresa, Nyssa era conhecida por grande rede de contatos, mais se alguém estava vazando informações da Luz, era melhor ele saber.

Nyssa simplesmente virou o seu rosto e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos do mestre dos esportes. "Você precisa falar com o metamorfo no monte da justiça e eu preciso destruir o monte da justiça, juntos temos mais chance de cumprir o nosso objetivo, do que sozinhos."

"Não espere que eu vá salvar o seu rabo" Disse mestre dos esportes em quanto apertava a mão de Nyssa.

"Igualmente"


End file.
